POKEMON LUZ Y SOMBRA
by caballerofenix95
Summary: A petición del Prof. Sycamore, Ash viaja a otra región para descubrir los secretos del fenómeno vinculo, donde aprovechara a participar en la liga regional y conocer nuevos pokemon que jamas habia visto
1. Capitulo 1

**Pokemon y sus personajes oficiales pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, este es un fic hecho por fans y para fans con el unico propósito de entretener, por favor apoya la venta oficial.**

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic de pokemon, es mi propia continuación de XY &Z, en una nueva región con pokemon originales, admito que no soy un profesional por lo que los episodios pueden ser muy simples pero espero mejorar y que les guste... cualquier cosa en los comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un reencuentro para una nueva aventura.**

Ha pasado un año desde que Ash regreso a su nido, Pueblo Paleta, en la región de Kanto, desde la lejana región de Kalos… El tiempo más largo que ha permanecido… en Kalos conoció grandes amigos… y se reencontró con una amiga de la infancia… una joven quien en su despedida, le robo un beso a nuestro héroe, dejando claro sus sentimientos hacia el… su nombre… Serena… Ash volvió a casa... y por un tiempo, eso no fue tan malo… pasaba más tiempo con su madre y con todos los pokemon que ha capturado durante sus viajes… perfeccionando sus técnicas y fortaleciendo más los lazos entre ellos.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo… Ash comenzó a experimentar un extraño vacío en su ser… un vacío que poco a poco se hacía más grande… Ash se perdía en sus pensamientos… se desconcentraba en sus entrenamientos… su deseos de apetito mermaban… y las noches eran largas… una situación que no parecía tener fin… incluso deseo que el Equipo Rocket apareciera para poder romper con esta rutina… cosa que no pasó… todos los cercanos a él notaban su martirio… pero más que nadie, su madre…

Un día, Delia limpiaba su habitación, accidentalmente hizo que se cayera una foto que estaba con sus preseas… cuando Delia la levanto vio que era la foto que Ash se tomó con sus amigos de Kalos y la líder del Gimnasio Shalour, Korrina… vio más detenidamente a Serena, pegándose a su Ash… él le había contado todo de ella… incluyendo el beso… la mujer comprendió muchas cosas… en ese momento su hijo llego…

Delia: Oh, Ash, lo siento, yo…

Ash: No te preocupes, Mamá… (Toma la fotografía y la mira detenidamente)

Delia: La extrañas, ¿verdad?

Ash: Pasé gratos momentos con ella… pero no podía hacerle abandonar su sueño… ella tiene talento… y sé que lograra cumplir su sueño… solo espero que se encuentre bien.

Delia no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su hijo acongojado… mientras tanto en un aeropuerto, se anunciaba que un vuelo a Kanto estaba por salir… en ese momento pasa una extraña sombra… solo se pudo ver unas botas rosadas… de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta Mr. Mime llega con madre e hijo y comienza a hacer señales de que Ash baje, los dos estaban extrañados… cuando lo hace ve al Prof. Sycamore en el videófono.

Ash: Prof. Sycamore… cuanto tiempo sin verlo

Prof. Sycamore: Si, ha pasado un año… ¿Cómo han estado?

Ash (mintiendo): Estamos bien, Prof.

Prof. Sycamore: Me alegro mucho, Ash… debo admitir que he estado tratando de localizarte… pero nunca imagine que estuvieras en casa aun… ¿no has decidido viajar a otra región?

Ash: La verdad no había pensado en eso

Prof. Sycamore: ¿En serio?... y si te dijera que encontré una región con pokemon que nunca has visto, ni siquiera aqui en Kalos

Ash: ¡¿Una nueva región?!... ¡¿con nuevos pokemon?! ¡Donde es!

Prof. Sycamore: En la región Nobilia

Ash: ¿la región Nobilia?

Prof. Sycamore: Es una gran isla no muy lejos de Kalos… ahí se localizan nuevos pokemon que estoy seguro de que jamás has visto.

Ash: Vaya, eso es increíble, prof… pero… ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?

Prof. Sycamore: La verdad Ash… quería pedirte un favor.

Ash: ¿Un Favor? (¿pika?)

Prof. Sycamore: Investigaba un poco sobre el fenómeno vínculo…y descubrí que existen registros de ese fenómeno en esa región

Ash: ¿Registros del fenómeno vinculo?

Prof. Sycamore: Así es… y me gustaría pedirte de favor que fueras a investigar.

Ash: En verdad me gustaría saber ms sobre el fenómeno vinculo, Prof. Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

Prof. Sycamore: Por dos simples razones, Ash… la primera razón es que estoy muy ocupado en el laboratorio… y Alain esta fuera en otra investigación… pero más importante… te estoy pidiendo este favor a ti porque has experimentado directamente este fenómeno, por lo que te hace el más indicado para este trabajo

Ash (aun sin convencerse): Entiendo eso… pero recuerde que ya no tengo a Greninja conmigo

Prof. Sycamore: Lo sé, Ash… pero aun así eres el más indicado para esto… además, la región Nobilia también tiene una liga pokemon… será una buena oportunidad para que el subcampeón de Kalos salga victorioso… que dice, Ash… ¿Te animas?

Ash (Pensativo): tú qué opinas, Pikachu (Pikachu muestra determinación)… entonces, está decidido… lo haremos, Prof.

Prof. Sycamore: Excelente, Ash… Sabía que podía contar contigo… me gustaría que pasaras a mi laboratorio antes para ponerte al corriente.

Ash: Si, iremos a verlo… hasta entonces, cuídese mucho

Prof: Sycamore: tú también, Ash

Ash: Adiós (se percata de que su madre lo mira tiernamente)… lo sé, fue una decisión apresurada.

Delia: Si… pero no puedo hacerte abandonar tus sueños.

Eso ultimo resonó en la cabeza del chico, pues fue lo que le dijo a su madre momentos antes… Ash lo entendió perfectamente… pero nuevamente el recuerdo de Serena volvió a su mente… se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo… mientras tanto en otro aeropuerto, un avión aterrizaba… era de tarde y los pasajeros descienden… en los pasillos la misma figura de botas rosadas pasa…

Otro día más había comenzado, Ash salió temprano de casa a rumbo desconocido, sin siquiera desayunar… fue a una colina, a perderse una vez más en sus pensamientos… a meditar sobre su nuevo viaje… normalmente sería motivo de alegría pero ahora… Pikachu lo miraba triste, rogándole a Arceus que su amigo encontrara la paz… Ash se preguntaba, que era ese vacío, porque apareció de repente… ¿era porque no estaba teniendo más aventuras?... ¿fue afectado durante el ataque del Equipo Flare?... ¿Extrañaba a todos amigos que hizo durante su viaje por todas las regiones?... ¿extrañaba a Greninja?... esto último le hizo preguntarse como estaría, si habrá cumplido con su misión… no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de esas grandes batallas que tuvo a su lado… ni de los momentos tan agraciados que tuvo junto a sus compañeros de Kalos, Bonnie, Clemont y…

Ash (murmuro): Serena…

Recuerdos de sus aventuras con la fémina empezaron a inundar su mente… su cocina… sus presentaciones… sus batallas… su apoyo incondicional… su sonrisa… su beso… como si viera una película, su mente recreo ese momento… el momento en que ella subía las escaleras eléctricas… y lo beso… en los labios… frente a los demás… despidiéndose con una ruborizada sonrisa y diciéndole gracias… -"Pikachu… ¿Extrañas a Serena?"- Pikachu se extrañó de la pregunta, pero luego recordó ese bello momento del beso, donde el roedor estaba totalmente sonrojado… de hecho ahí mismo también estaba sonrojado, pero luego se reincorporo, camino hacia su entrenador y lo palmeo como diciéndole "tranquilo, campeón"… Ash le sonrió y poso su mano en su cabeza agradeciendo su apoyo, Pikachu se alegró de que su amigo sonriera naturalmente por primera vez después de un buen tiempo… en casa de Ash, la misteriosa figura se encontraba justo en la entrada… era una chica, pues el vestido cortito rosa la delataba… una mano toca la puerta, Delia se encontraba aseando la sala cuando escucho que tocaban, se sorprendió por tener visitas… pero al abrir la puesta su sorpresa se hizo más grande –"tú eres…"- fue lo único que pudo exclamar… tiempo después Ash finalmente volvió a casa… avisó como es costumbre mientras entraba e instantáneamente percibió un agradable aroma de comida en el aire, tanto el como Pikachu se deleitaron con dicho aroma, pero en eso momento Ash tuvo una revelación… reconocía ese aroma… ese sazón en el aire… Pikachu no entendía lo que pasaba así que fue directo a la cocina, y se sorprendió al ver algo… rápidamente empezó a llamas a Ash, sus gritos lo sacaron de trance y vio a su amigo haciéndole señas como diciéndole "MIRA, MIRA"… Ash se acerca a la entrada… grande fue su sorpresa al ver quién responsable de dicho aroma… (Musica: Tema de Cd. Laverre) y ahí estaba… ella… la querida y adorada... –"Serena"- fue lo que el azabache murmuro al verla en todo su esplendor, luciendo un nuevo y fabuloso atuendo, una versión mayor del vestido que uso cuando niña en el campamento, una pequeña torera roja sin mangas, sus características medias negras y unas botas rosadas (como las de Shauna en sus presentaciones) y un sombrero rojo tipo bombín con una línea y corbatita rosa, aún seguía usando el listón en el cuello.

Serena (con una sonrisa ruborizada): Bienvenido a casa, Ash

Ash: Serena… ¿Realmente eres tú?

Serena (risitas): Claro, tontito… ¿acaso no reconoces a esa linda chica que viajo a tu lado por toda la región Kalos? (Sonrojada)… o tengo que "decirte algo de cerca" otra vez.

Ash entendió eso último, pues fue lo que paso en el aeropuerto, el aún estaba titubeando por la gran sorpresa de volverla a ver, no tenía palabras… ¿estaría soñando? ¿Amanecería sin piernas?... normalmente alguien pellizcaría a esa persona para hacerle entender que no es un sueño… pero en el caso de Ash, fue una descarga eléctrica lo que lo trajo de vuelta, cortesía de su amigo roedor amarillo… -"¡oye, y a ti que te pika!"- reclamo el entrenador, Pikachu un poco frustrado señalaba a Serena como diciendo "no estas soñando tonto, ella está ahí" –"Eso ya lo sé, es solo que me sorprendí al verla"- exclamo el azabache, Serena simplemente no podía evitar sentirse feliz por lo que se estaba suscitando… y no era la única, su madre miraba a distancia lo bien… si podía decirse así, que la estaba pasando su hijo… tiempo después todos degustaban los deliciosos platillos que Serena había preparado.

Delia: Serena, esto está muy delicioso… realmente eres muy buena cocinera

Serena (apenada): Muchas gracias, Sra. Ketchum

Ash: Así es… especialmente cuando se trata de hacer pokelitos (Pika pika).

Serena (mas apenada): Basta, Ash… haces que me avergüence.

Delia (risitas): Solo me alegro de que mi Ash haya recuperado su apetito… hace tiempo que no comía así

Serena (confundida): ¿En serio?

En ese momento Ash se atora pero se recupera rápido, para luego reclamarle a su madre, Pikachu no pudo evitar reírse, Ash acerca su rostro mirándolo feo pero Pikachu jugando solo palmea su mejilla como diciendo "es broma"… Serena no podía estar más feliz de estar en ese lugar en ese mismo momento, y dibujo en su rostro una tierna sonrisa… tiempo después alguien tocaba en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Tracey abre la puerta y se encuentra con la gran sorpresa de que es Ash, siendo tomado del brazo por una muy feliz Serena.

Tracey: Oh, hola Ash… (Sarcástico) vaya sorpresa…

Ash (rascándose la nuca): Si… una muy grande.

Tracey: tú debes ser Serena, cierto… Mi nombre es Tracey, mucho gusto.

Serena: Gusto en conocerte también.

Ash: Pensé en traer a Serena a que conociera a todos mis pokemon.

Tracey: es una muy buena idea… adelante, mientras iré a buscar al Prof. Oak para avisar que están aquí.

Ambos agradecen al unísono y continúan su camino, claro que Serena no se le despegaba ni un segundo al mostaza, Tracey no pudo evitar sentir alegría… aunque también algo de morbo al ver a su amigo en esa posición… ya en el campo, Serena estaba impresionada por la belleza del rancho, y sin perder tiempo, libero a sus pokemon para que lo apreciaran… Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon quedaron admirados por dicho paisaje… entonces Pikachu llama a todos sus amigos como lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo… lanzando un rayo al cielo… Serena no entendía por qué hizo eso pero Ash le dijo que esperara y vería por qué… en ese momento una cortina de polvo se acercaba hacia ellos, una manada de pokemon se acercaba a gran velocidad, Serena no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y se aferró a Ash, claro que sus pokemon tampoco estaban tranquilos… finalmente todos llegaron tranquilamente, contentos por ver a su entrenador… Serena estaba impresionada por la cantidad de pokemon que tenía su amado, de toda clase, tipo y tamaños varios… Ash se alejó un poco de Serena para saludar a todos, básicamente era toda una alegría el momento… solamente los pokemon de kalos, Talonflame, Hawlucha y Noivern se acercaron a Serena y compañía para saludarlos, siendo correspondidos… eso llamo la atención de los demás pokemon, como preguntando, quienes son…y Ash lo noto.

Ash: Amigos, estos pokemon también son de Kalos… Braixen (Braix), Pancham (Pancham, pan) y Sylveon (Veon)… Y ella es Serena, es mi… ehh… (La mira riendo nervioso)

Serena (apenada): S-si… creo… q-que… puedes… creo que puede decirlo, Ash

Ash (tomando fuerza): Amigos… ella es Serena… y… es, mi novia.

En ese momento todos los pokemon, desde kanto a Kalos…con excepción de Pikachu y los de Serena, quien o estaban contentos o trataban de aguantarse la risa, quedaron totalmente estupefactos… Serena estaba totalmente apenada por escucharlo de la propia boca de su Ash… "¡qué vergüenza!", pensaba… Hawlucha fue el primero en felicitar a su entrenador por su "gran victoria", de ahí los demás lo siguieron… algunos lo felicitaban, otros se "burlaban", pero si fue toda una alegría… excepto para un pokemon hembra de tipo hierba que se acercó algo triste a Ash… Bayleef… Ash sabia sobre los sentimientos que el pokemon tenía hacia él y trato de consolarla.

Ash: No te sientas así, Bayleef… sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano (Bayleef le dice algo en un tono triste)

Serena: ¿pasa algo malo?

Ash: es que es… algo celosa

Serena: Oh… entiendo… Bayleef ( se pone a su altura y acaricia su cabeza)… ¿tu aprecias mucho a Ash, cierto? (Bayleef le responde un poco triste)… yo también he desarrollado sentimientos por Ash, desde que éramos niños… fue gracias a él que me convertir en la persona que soy ahora… hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos… y si algo he llegado a conocer de él, es el gran amor y aprecio que tiene por sus pokemon… así que nunca pienses que él se apartara de ti… pero te pido por favor, como amiga… que me dejes estar a su lado… por favor… ¿me dejaras?

Bayleef estaba sorprendida por el gran afecto que esa humana tenia para con su entrenador, los pokemon de Serena se unieron a la petición de su entrenadora casi con lágrimas en los ojos… Bayleef finalmente entendió que no era nadie para negarle la felicidad a Ash… además, Serena tenía razón… Sin importar nada, Ash estaría cuando lo necesitara… por lo que termino montando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven de Kalos y le dijo algo en su lengua aprobando su relación, Serena la abraza y le da las gracias y le promete que lo cuidara mucho… Ash se une al abrazo agradeciéndole al pokemon y diciéndole lo mucho que la quiere, quedando en medio de los dos humanos, bayleef estaba muy feliz y con sus lianas los rodeó afectuosamente… todos los pokemon presentes no podían evitar sentir dicha de tan alegre momento… poco después los pokemon terminaron de conocer a los de Kalos y comenzaron a pasarla bien… Ash y Serena estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos… solos

Serena: ¿La región Nobilia?

Ash: Asi es… el Prof. Sycamore me dijo que en ese lugar hay registros del fenómeno vinculo, y me pidió que le hiciera el favor de investigar… además, también tienen un liga pokemon… será una buena oportunidad para hacerme más fuerte y lograr mi meta de ser maestro pokemon.

Serena: Ya veo…

Ash: Y dime… que tal Hoenn

Serena: Es realmente increíble… pude ver todo tipo de pokemon… los concursos pokemon realmente es diferente a las presentaciones.

Ash: ¿Y lograste llegar al Gran Festival?

Serena: Si, incluso logre llegar a la final… pero al final perdí

Ash: Ya veo… pero lograste llegar a la final a la primera, eso demuestra lo fuerte que te has vuelto

Serena: Gracias, Ash… Escucharte decirme eso significa mucho para mí.

Por su puesto que la estaban pasando buen, pero no tardaron en ponerse algo serios… pensativos, por decirlo de algún modo…

Serena: y entonces… cuando te iras…

Ash: …pensaba irme lo más pronto posible… quizás mañana

Serena: ya veo… entiendo que es algo que tienes que hacer… y que te ayudara más a acercarte a tu sueño…

Ash: y tú, que harás

Serena: bueno… pensaba volver a casa y ver a mamá, después… no lo sé, aun no lo he decidido.

Ash: Ya veo… seria grandioso que me acompañaras

Serena estaba realmente sorprendida de que Ash le dijera eso… sentía que el corazón latía aún más fuerte que el día que le pidió acompañarlo, que perdía el aliento.

Serena: ¿En verdad quieres que te acompañe, Ash?

Ash: Bueno… realmente me gustaría mucho, digo… la pasamos muy bien y todo… pero no quiero privarte de tu sueño.

Serena (risitas): Ash, ¿aún no lo has comprendido? (Ash se confunde)… tu eres mi más grande sueño hecho realidad… fue por ti que decidí salir de casa en primer lugar, para reencontrarme contigo y... tal vez… (Sonrojada) ser tu pareja…

Ash: Serena…

Serena: Además… cuando viajo contigo… cosas buenas me pasan… hice buenos amigos… tengo maravillosos pokemon… me convertí en una artista pokemon… mi vida ha mejorado… todo gracias a ti…

Ash: entonces… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Serena (lo abraza): Claro que sí, tontito

Los pokemon de ambos, solo podían mirar a distancia lo feliz que era la pareja, y se sentían felices por ellos… y no eran los únicos… tanto el Prof. Oak como Tracey, miraban a lo lejos… esa noche todos degustaban té y pokelitos en casa de Ash, incluyendo al científico y a su asistente.

Prof. Oak: ¡Estos pokelitos son realmente deliciosos!.

Tracey: Si, realmente son un deleite

Delia: Puedo sentir un placentero cosquilleo en mi boca

Serena: muchas gracias

Ash: Se los dije

Prof. Oak. También estoy sorprendido por los pokemon de kalos que traes contigo… sobre todo con la nueva forma evolucionada de Eevee

Tracey: si, realmente son pokemon geniales (los mencionados se sienten halagados)

Prof. Oak: entonces, ash… Serena… la región Nobilia, ¿cierto?

Ash: Asi es, el Prof. Sycamore dice que existen registros sobre el fenómeno vínculo en esa región, y me ha pedido de favor que investigara

Prof. Oak: Debo admitir que estoy realmente sorprendido… que un humano y un pokemon puedan realizar esa clase de unión… y sin una mega piedra… eso demuestra lo mucho que tenemos aún más en común con los pokemon.

Serena: ¿Usted cree que tengamos alguna similitud con ellos, Prof.?

Prof: Oak: si algo hemos aprendido sobre ellos es que tienen la capacidad de razonar, sentir, e incluso de tener personalidades bien definidas como un humano.

Ash: Como que a Braixen le gusta verse fabulosa… como a ti (Braixen lo apoya)

Serena (risitas): Si, creo que tienes razón.

Prof. Oak: Espero mucho con ansias los resultados de tu viaje Ash.

Tracey: Incluso esta vez estoy seguro de que ganaras la liga.

Ash: Gracias por todo su apoyo… luchare con todas mis fuerzas por todos ustedes.

Serena estaba realmente feliz de ser parte de toda esta dicha, de ser parte de la fuente que le da felicidad a su Ash… cuanto había deseado este momento… pero lo que nuestros héroes no sabían eran que estaban siendo observados y escuchados por los villanos recurrentes… amados por unos… odiados por otros, obviamente me estoy refiriendo al Equipo Rocket.

James: Despues de un largo papeleo y unas merecidas vacaciones… decidimos regresar una vez más a la acción de atrapar al Pikachu del torpe.

Meowth: Y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que él y la torpe son pareja

Jessie: Conque, la región nobilia, ¿eh?

James: Una nueva región para que el Equipo Rocket la conquiste.

Meowth: Si logramos poner nuestras garras en los secretos de esa misteriosa transformación, crearemos un ejército pokemon muy poderoso.

James: El poder del Equipo Rocket será imparable.

Jessie: Muy bien, está decidido… ¡seguiremos a los bobos enamorados hasta la región Nobilia! (todos gritan si, y como siempre Wobbuffet con la última palabra).

Poco tiempo después el científico y su asistente se despedían en la entrada quedando que el Prof. Los llevaría en su auto… y prosiguieron a irse… era de noche y debían prepararse para el viaje…

Delia: bueno, es hora de dormir… hay que despertarse lo más temprano posible para irnos al aeropuerto.

Ash: Entendido… Serena, puedes dormir en mi habitación… yo dormiré en la sala.

Serena (apenada): Eh… ¿Estás seguro de eso?... n-no… quiero… causarte problemas.

Ash: No te preocupes… comparado con acampar, esto es más cómodo (pika pika)

Serena: bueno… si tú lo dices

A Delia solo le alegraba como su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre… un caballero, tratando cortésmente a su dama… recuerdos de su padre vinieron a su mente… deseando que viera este momento… tiempo después Ash se encontraba roncando pacíficamente dentro de una bolsa de dormir, Pikachu dormía en un sofá muy cerca de su entrenador… en la habitación del chico los pokemon de Kalos ya estaban bien dormidos… Pero Serena no podía consumar el sueño… el estar en la cama donde su amado Ash pasa las noches era demasiado para ella… todo parecía un sueño… era tan hermoso que rogaba que al despertar mañana… esta nueva y hermosa experiencia continuara… al día siguiente todos estaban en el aeropuerto… como en todos sus viajes, Ash volvió a cambiar su vestimenta… aunque no varía mucho de la última vez, su chaqueta era más juvenil, como de mezclilla, de color azul con mangas cortas arremangadas y la llevaba desabotonada dejando ver su polo negro, la gorra roja con la frente negra y estampado el logo de la mega evolución que brillaba con la luz, sus guantes y pantalones y tenis negros, estos últimos con la suela blanca y el dibujo de una pokebola en los talones…

Ash: Muy bien, estamos listos mamá (Pikachu!)

Delia: Oh Ash, realmente me entristece que te vayas (Lo abraza exageradamente y casi llorando) voy a extrañarte, mi chiquitín especial.

Ash: ¡Mamá!, por favor, no hagas eso… recuerda que ya soy un chico grande y se cuidarme solo.

Delia (risitas): para una madre su hijo siempre será su pequeño… Serena, por favor… te encargo a mi Ash.

Serena (sonrojada pero decidida): si, puede contar conmigo.

Prof. Oak: Que tengan feliz viaje… y esfuércense al máximo.

Ambos se despiden diciendo al unísono que lo harán, para luego mirarse el uno al otro y sonreír, finalmente dan aviso que el avión va a salir y parten hacia su nueva aventura, Delia no puede evitar mira a su retoño con cariño… el avión despega, la pareja echa un último vistazo por la ventanilla a la región Kanto… directo a la aventura, lo único malo era que el Equipo Rocket estaba en el mismo vuelo, pero no en la misma clase, haciendo uso de su habilidad del disfraz, mientras sonreían maliciosamente.… Como el viaje era largo, el cielo se oscureció, pero el avión aún seguía en el aire… ya era algo tarde y Ash ya empezaba a rendirse ante el sueño, al voltear a ver a Serena esta ya había sucumbido, y reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del azabache… una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del varoncito, pero escucho a Pikachu llamarlo, al verlo el roedor lo miraba pícaramente, y le dio unos codazos como diciéndole "eres un pillín"… -"Ya, Pikachu, no te claves"- Respondió el entrenador, Pikachu solo se aguantaba la risa y su cabeza fue acariciada por su entrenador… -"tratemos de dormir un poco"- dijo Ash, Pikachu obedeció y con un bostezo se dispone a dormir en el regazo de su entrenador, Ash miro hacia la noche, pensando en las aventuras que les esperaban… pero por ahora, era mejor dormir.

Poco tiempo después un avión de pasajeros estaba aterrizando en la capital de Kalos… Cd. Lumiose… de dicho avión se bajan nuestros héroes, quienes al ver Kalos nuevamente y respirar su aire, no pudieron evitar sentir nostalgia de las grandes aventuras que pasaron ahí, Serena se aferró del brazo de Ash y siguieron su camino… poco después recorrían las calles de Lumiose, sorprendidos de ver la ciudad, como si el Equipo Flare nunca hubiera atacado, hicieron una pequeña parada a comprar algunas galletitas… los dueños, un matrimonio de edad avanzada los habían reconocido y no pudieron evitar pedirles autógrafos… después de todo, eran el subcampeón de la liga kalos y la gran finalista del gran espectáculo pokemon (Tripokalon)… para los dos era gracioso ese tipo de reacción por su presencia.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido por la ciudad, Serena era quien más la estaba pasando bien, pues estaba a lado "Y" a solas con Ash… Su destino, la Torre prisma, sede del gimnasio Lumiose y hogar de sus dos grandes amigos, El líder del Gimnasio de Cd. Lumiose, Clemont… y su dulce hermana menor Bonnie (o Citron y Eureka, para los nipones)… -"¡mira, Ash… nos estamos acercando a la torre Prisma!"- dijo nuestra chica –"sip, ya estamos muy cerca"- respondió Ash… fuera de la torre se encontraba Bonnie con su querido Dedenne en su cabeza y Clembot barriendo la entrada tranquilamente cuando…

Ash: ¡BONNIE… CLEMBOT!

Serena: ¡HOOLAAAA!

Bonnie: ¿Eh?... (8D) ¡Ahh!, ¡Son Ash y Serena!... ¡CHICOS!. (corre hacia ellos)

Ash: hola, Bonnie… Dedenne… Clembot… ha pasado tiempo… ¿Cómo están?

Bonnie: Estamos bien, Ash.

Clembot: Nos encontramos perfectamente bien, es un placer verlos de nuevo

Ash: Nos alegra volver.

Serena: Bonnie, has crecido mucho

Bonnie: ¿Tú crees?... tú te ves realmente hermosa

Serena: Gracias, Eres muy dulce

Bonnie (mirada picara): Y dime… ¿Qué paso ese día en el aeropuerto?

Ash y Serena simplemente se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron, Bonnie comprendió y una enorme sonrisa de ojos brillosos se dibujó en su rostro… tiempo después fueron a donde Clemont quien estaba en su taller trabajando en uno más de sus inventos, grande fue la sorpresa al ver a sus amigos nuevamente, todos se saludaron y los invitados se disculparon por haber interrumpido su trabajo, Clemont dijo que simplemente estaba dándole unos retoques a su invento, en ese momento dicho invento empezó a sacar chispas y humo y posteriormente explota, dejando como siempre a nuestros amigos bien chamuscados, -"lindos recuerdos"- dijo Ash quien fue secundado por su fiel Pikachu… después del incidente se encontraban en el campo de batalla del gimnasio, donde habían sacado a todos sus pokemon para que se saludaran… Serena seguía aferrada al brazo de Ash con una linda sonrisa, Ash sonreía nerviosamente pues eran observados por la Loli con una ruborizada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Clemont: Bonnie, déjalos tranquilos

Bonnie: ¡Es que se ven tan lindos juntos!

Clemont: Lo sé, pero creo que los pones nerviosos… no debes entrometerte.

Bonnie: lo siento (risitas).

Clemont: pero debo admitir que realmente me dejaron sorprendido ese día.

Ash: Y no fuiste el único.

Bonnie: Finalmente lo atrapaste, Serena… como a un pokemon (se ríe)

Ash (nervioso): ¿Un pokemon?

Bonnie: ¡Sí!, solo falta que lo metas a su pokebola… ¡ha ha ha ha!

Serena: no, a mi lado está mucho mejor… además… creo que no le gustaría estar encerrado dentro de una pokebola (risitas).

Ash: he he he… Ahhh, al ver el campo de batalla me trae hermosos recuerdos, ¿verdad amigo? (¡pi pikachu!)

Serena: Fue una gran batalla… aquí fue donde ganaste tu 5ta medalla.

Clemont: Nunca olvidare ese momento… y todo lo aprendido en nuestro viaje

Bonnie: Me divertí mucho… ¿Y tú, Dedenne? (¡denne!)

Clemont: Así que, la región Nobilia, ¿eh?...

Ash: así es… fue idea del Prof. Sycamore.

Clemont: ya veo… así que existe un lugar donde ha habido casos del fenómeno vinculo… es una experiencia única… en verdad siento envidia… realmente me gustaría volver a viajar con ustedes.

Bonnie (Resignada): Yo también quisiera ir.

Ash: ¿Y por qué no nos acompañan?, mientras más, mejor.

Clemont: Eso quisiera (pensativo)… pero tengo muchos asuntos que atender, y no solo en el gimnasio… tras el ataque del Equipo Flare y lo acontecido con el último encuentro con Xerosic… me he dado a la tarea, junto con las autoridades, los otros líderes de gimnasio y la campeona Diantha, de investigar más a fondo sobre las raíces y la energía negativa que emana… para así poder detenerlas

Serena: ¿Aún existen esas ramas… después de todo este tiempo?

Clemont: honestamente no hemos tenido reporte alguno… pero preferimos no confiarnos.

Ash: Entiendo… y… ¿has sabido algo de Greninja?

Clemont: Me temo que no, Ash… lo siento mucho.

Ash (triste): Ya veo… (pikapi)… pero estoy seguro de que está bien… verdad, Pikachu (Pikachu asiente animado).

Clemont: y entonces… cuando partirán.

Ash: primero iremos a visitar al Prof. Sycamore.

Serena: Además… me gustaría visitar a mamá… hace tiempo que no la veo.

Ash: De acuerdo.

Clemont: Entonces, que les parece si vamos a visitar al Prof. Sycamore, ahora

Ash: buena idea… pero antes de eso... que me dices de una batalla

Clemont: ¿Una batalla?

Ash: Para recordar los buenos tiempos

Clemont (ríe presuntuoso): Típico de ti, Ash… y es esa chispa tuya que me agrada mucho y me motiva a aceptar cualquier reto… ¡estoy listo!

Bonnie: ¡ASOMBROSO!

Serena: ¡Ya quiero ver esta batalla!

El campo estaba listo para la batalla, los dos amigos en posición, Clembot como árbitro y las chicas con todos los pokemon como espectadores totalmente emocionados.

Clemont: Como estas por embarcarte a una nueva aventura estoy seguro de que trajiste solo a Pikachu, ¿cierto?

Ash: Asi es (¡Pika!)

Clemont: Entonces permíteme darte una gran batalla… ¡Luxray! (el pokemon salta a la acción pues ya estaba afuera)

Ash: Conque Luxray, ¿eh?... la última vez que Pikachu lo enfrento Luxray salio vencedor, es hora de emparejar las cosas. (Los 2 pokemon están ansiosos)

Clembot: Esta será una batalla entre Clemont, el líder del gimnasio Lumiose contra Ash, el subcampeón de la liga Kalos, ambos utilizaran a Pikachu y luxray… el combate terminara cuando el pokemon de un entrenador ya no pueda luchar, ¿entendido?

Clemont: Estoy de acuerdo.

Ash: ¡Adelante!

Clembot: ¡Que comience el combate!

Ventana de versus… Clemont inicia con campo eléctrico, para aumentar los poderes de los tipo eléctrico, Ash ordena ataque rápido pero Clemont contraataca con velocidad, las estrellas frenan al roedor cubriéndolo de humo, Ash y Pikachu no podían ver nada, Clemont aprovecha la visión especial de su pokemon para luego ordenar carga salvaje, pikachu observa como el humo se disipa al pasar Luxray y logra golpearlo, afortunadamente al ser tipo eléctrico Pikachu no se ve afectado por la paralisis, pero eso no descarta el daño por el impacto… Ash ordena Electrobola y el roedor salta para disparar, Clemont contraataca con velocidad, todo se llena de humo una vez más, pero se escucha a Ash ordenar cola de hierro, Pikachu desde el aire cae y conecta el golpe… Pero Luxray no estaba vencido, Ash vuelve a intentar con cola de hierro pero Clemont contraataca con colmillo de trueno y manda a volar a su rival, Ash aprovecha el impulso y hace que Pikachu ataque con electrobola que da en el blanco, Luxray seguía en pie pero ya estaba resintiendo los daños, Ash decide terminar con cola de hierro una vez más, Pikachu cae en picada y le da un golpe tan fuerte que sacudió el campo y levanto polvo… cuando este se disipo solo se podía ver a un noqueado Luxay.

Clembot: Luxray ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana… y la victoria es para el Subcampeón Ash Ketchum

Ash: ¡LO HICIMOS¡ (¡PI PIKACHU!)

Clemont: estuviste genial Luxray (Lux… Luxray)… solo debemos esforzarnos más la próxima vez… Esa fue una estupenda batalla.

Ash: Estoy de acuerdo, muchas gracias, Clemont

Clemont: No, gracias a ti Ash… esto me ayudara a aprender más y fortalecerme

Serena: ¡Esa fue una gran batalla!

Bonnie: ¡Sí! ¡Los dos estuvieron increíbles!

Clembot: fue una batalla emocionante.

Ash: bueno, creo que es hora de visitar al Prof. Sycamore.

Todo el equipo reunido, como en los viejos tiempos… caminaban por las calles de Lumiose, tomándose su tiempo… si bien, Ash y Serena ya no andaban tan melosos, tampoco estaban separados… todo iba bien hasta que… -"Ash… ¿eres tú?"- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para todos… en especial para Serena… al voltear grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con…

Serena: ¡Miette!

Miette: Hola… ha pasado mucho tiempo

Bonnie: Si, mucho… hola, Slurpuff (el pokemon saluda)

Ash: Que has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo… ¿perfeccionando tu rutina para el gran espectáculo?

Miette: Si… pero decidir darme un descanso de las presentaciones… ahora estoy perfeccionándome en la repostería

Serena: ¿Perfeccionándote en la repostería?

Miette: Así es… mi sueño es tener mi propia pastelería… digna de la Cd. De Lumiose

Ash: ¡Wow, eso suena asombroso!

Miette (Risitas): Verdad que sí.

Clemont: Y por eso has venido a Cd. Lumiose, ¿cierto?

Miette: Así es… (Coqueta) y que me dices de ti, Ash… ¿paso algo interesante mientras no nos veíamos?

Ash: Pues…

Serena una vez más se aferra al brazo del azabache y le saca la lengua, Ash solo se limitaba a reír nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca y Bonnie sonriendo pícaramente como diciendo "perdiste".

Miette: ¡No puedo creerlo!… ¡¿finalmente lo atrapaste?!

Serena solo se limitó a hacerle la v de victoria con una linda sonrisa… tiempo después todos andaban caminando juntos, en el camino Serena, quien aún marcaba su territorio con Ash le conto todo a Miette, desde lo ocurrido con Palermo (o Yashio pa' los Japonesios)… hasta el beso, cortesía de Bonnie… y claro, un poco de la experiencia vivida en Hoenn… y los planes para su nueva aventura, la Region Nobilia –"la región Nobilia… un nuevo lugar para comenzar una nueva aventura… (Mirada traviesa) una muy romántica aventura"- exclamo la peli azul, Bonnie trataba de aguantarse la risa, y celebro con un dame 10 con Miette, claro que la parejita estaba algo avergonzada, era demasiada atención… y desafortunadamente seguiría así, pues al entrar a la recepción del laboratorio…

Ash: ¡Miren, son Shauna y los demás!

Shauna: Pero si son Serena y los demás, que gran sorpresa

Serena: si, a pasado tiempo.

Tierno: el Subcampeon de la liga kalos regresa… ( o ) ¡Y también la futura reina de kalos!

Miette (algo celosa): oye… tranquilízate.

Trevor: Bienvenidos de vuelta, me alegra verlos a todos

Clemont: sí que vuela el tiempo… y como van con su investigación.

Trevor: bueno, va a paso lento… mientras venimos a ver al Prof. Para decirle lo que hemos descubierto

Ash: Ya veo

Shauna (nota que Serena está pegada a Ash): y… que pasa con ustedes dos

Serena (nerviosa): bueno…

Bonnie: ¡Ash y Serena son novios!

Claro que a los presentes les cayó de golpe la buena nueva, Clemont reprendió a su hermana al llamarla por su nombre, la Loli solo se limitó a sacar la lengua como diciendo "ok, meti la pata"… Tierno fue el más afectado… por decirlo de algún modo, pues lloraba tal y como lo haría Brock tras una desilusión… graciosa y exageradamente.

Shauna: No puedo creer que finalmente lo hayas logrado… ¡Felicidades, Serena!

Tierno (aun "llorando" abraza a Ash): ¡En verdad no puedo creerlo, es una gran sorpresa!... ¡No sabes lo afortunado que eres, hermano, me siento muy feliz por ambos! (sigue "llorando")

Ash (nervioso): Ahh… Gracias, Tierno.

Shauna: Supéralo, ¿quieres?

Prof. Sycamore: wow, por que tanto ajetreo... Vaya, Serena, que sorpresa verte de nuevo

Serena: Gracias, me alegra verlo también Prof.

Prof. Sycamore: y tú debes ser Miette, ¿cierto?

Miette: Así es… Es un gusto conocerlo Prof. Sycamore.

Prof. Sycamore: Es un placer conocer a otra talentosa artista pokemon… por favor, siéntete como en casa.

Miette (alagada): Muchas gracias, Prof.

Prof. Sycamore: Por favor, síganme… justo estaba por reunirme con Alain y Mairin

Ash: ¿Alain está aquí?

El Prof. Lleva a los chicos a donde el laboratorio, allí se encontraban los dos mencionados chicos pasándola bien con los pokemon del prof… por su puesto fue una grata sorpresa para los dos el que Ash y Serena aparecieran… después de saludarse todos disfrutaban de té y pastelillos.

Alain: ¿La Region Nobilia?

Ash: Así es… el Prof. Dijo que hay reportes de entrenadores que se han vinculado con sus pokemon.

Alain: Hablas de aquel fenómeno que hace que Greninja se transforme.

Ash: Así es.

Trevor: Vaya… una nueva región con nuevos pokemon para fotografiar, que envidia

Shauna: Aun tenemos cosas que hacer en Kalos… tendrás que esperar.

Alain: Debo admitir que también estoy fascinado… la primera vez que vi esa transformación, pude notar que la energía que irradiaba era igual al de la mega evolución.

Prof: Sycamore: ¿En serio?... ¿Igual?

Alain: Así es.

Mairin: Pero como… ¿acaso una persona es una especie de mega piedra o algo?

Prof. Sycamore: Igual la energía que emiten las piedras aún son un misterio… no se sabe porque las emite… y aún más, porque se requiere de un vínculo entre el pokemon y su entrenador.

Ash: Bueno, estoy seguro de que hallaremos la respuesta en la región Nobilia… ¿verdad, amiguito? (¡pikachu!)

Tierno: Ese es el Ash que conozco, siempre tan motivado.

Prof. Sycamore: Entonces, mañana los llevare a la estación del tren.

Ash: ¿Se llega hasta Nobilia en tren? Pero si es una isla.

Clemont (su típica risa de científico): Nada es imposible para el poder de la ciencia, ¡Mecanismo Clemontico Ya!… observa esto (un holograma sale de su mochila mostrando un mapa animado con dos áreas divididas por agua) mira, aquí estamos… y esta es la región Nobilia… hace algunos años brillantes ingenieros construyeron un gran túnel que conecta a ambas regiones, este impresionante túnel se encuentra muy por debajo del mar.

Serena: ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por debajo?!

Bonnie: Se oye peligroso

Clemont: no hay por qué preocuparse, es totalmente seguro y a prueba de fallas.

Ash: ¡Wow, la ciencia es tan asombrosa!

Prof. Sycamore: Y solo les tomara 2 horas llegar.

Mairin: ¿Wow, en solo 2 horas?... Increíble

Ash: Si, ya quiero participar en la liga…y esta vez vamos a ganar (pikachu lo segunda).

Serena: Pero Ash…

Ash: Oh, es cierto… le prometí a Serena que iríamos a visitar a su madre primero, después de todo no la ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Prof. Sycamore: Oh, cierto… creo que fue muy apresurado de mi parte

Miette (le susurra a Serena): Aw, Ash busca la aprobación de tu mamá… que Lindo

Serena (molesta): ¡Basta Miette!

Claro que al resto de las féminas le hacía gracia esos juegos, como empezaba a hacerse tarde, el Prof. Los invito a quedarse a dormir en su recinto esta noche… como eran muchos y las habitaciones no albergaban tanta gente decidieron dividirse en dos grupos… uno de chicos y otro de chicas… tiempo después Serena veía por la ventana, emocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo… y por lo que estaba a punto de vivir… -"Vaya, una nueva aventura… es realmente emocionante… ¿no lo Creen así?"- dijo la peli miel, sin embargo al voltear a ver a sus amigas, Miette, Shauna y Mairin la miraban de forma traviesa y kawaii, claro que esto puso nerviosa a la chica.

Serena: Ehhh… ¿pasa algo malo?

Miette: Vamos, no te hagas…

Shauna: Queremos chisme.

Mairin: Si, cuéntanos.

Shauna: Quien dio el primer paso.

Miette: Que se siente besarlo.

Mairin: ¿Tuvieron una cita romántica?

Miette: ¿Planeas llevarlo al siguiente nivel?

Bonnie (se pone entre ellas seriamente): Muy bien, tranquilas, calma, no la presionen, déjenla respirar, denle algo de espacio y de tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

Serena: ahh… gracias, Bonnie.

Bonnie (la sacude): ¡VAMOS SERENA, ESCUPE!

No hace falta describir la gran vergüenza que la peli miel estaban pasando mientras las chicas la miraban con picardía y presionaban –"Esta será una larga noche"- dijo Serena con la misma cara cuando no pudo bailar con Ash… mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos, no pudieron evitar hablar de ellas pues hacían algo de ruido.

Clemont: Parece que las chicas se están divirtiendo.

Ash: Espero que Serena este bien.

Tierno: Relájate, así son las chicas.

Ash: Sí, creo que tienes razón… aun así, no tengo idea de cómo ser un novio.

Tierno: Solo se atentó con ella.

Clemont: Solo sigue siendo tú mismo, después de todo eso es lo que le gusta de ti.

Ash (nervioso): Si, supongo que sí.

Alain: Entonces Ash, cambiando de tema… tuviste que dejar a Greninja

Ash: si… esas raíces aún seguían causando estragos… y Greninja era el único que podía saber su ubicación, gracias a ese extraño poder de visión.

Alain: Ya veo… a pesar de todo, el Equipo Flare ha dejado un legado de destrucción.

Clemont: Lo menos que podemos hacer es seguir adelante… y buscar una manera de que los humanos y los pokemon vivan en armonía.

Ash: Solo espero que Greninja se encuentre bien.

Claro que Pikachu compartía la tristeza de su entrenador, pues Greninja también fue su amigo… en otra parte de la región, una figura salta desde un acantilado, siendo iluminado por la luna… este era Greninja, con los dos Blanditos en sus hombros… llegan a la superficie de un cráter profundo y se quedan contemplándolo por un momento… Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se despedían de sus amigos para ir a Pueblo Boceto, cuna de Serena… No sin que antes Miette molestase a Serena una vez más… Tras un largo tiempo, llegan a las afueras del pueblo… Serena no puede evitar sentir una gran alegría de estar en casa, está ansiosa por ver a su madre.

Serena: bienvenidos a Pueblo boceto… díganme, ¿no es hermoso?

Bonnie: es realmente hermoso, Serena.

Ash: Tiene esa sensación de paz que me recuerda mucho a Pueblo Paleta (pikachu)

Serena (risitas): ¿Verdad que si?

Clemont: conque así se siente, en verdad puedo sentir esa paz y armonía que describen.

Serena no podía estar más contenta por escuchar los elogios de sus amigos… y de su novio (XD) al hablar de su pueblo… finalmente llegan a casa de Serena…

Bonnie: Bueno Ash, ¿listo para ganarte la aprobación de la madre de Serena?

Ash (nervioso): ¿Ganarme, su aprobación?

Clemont: Bonnie, ya te he dicho que dejes eso… si no lo haces no tendrás deliciosos postres durante un mes.

Bonnie: ¡oye, eso no es justo!

Serena: vas a estar bien, Ash

Grace: Ohh, yo no estaría tan tranquila si fuera tú.

Finalmente apareció… ¿la suegra?... no sé, eso se los dejo a ustedes, como sea… allí se encontraba Grace, con una sonrisa maliciosa, a su lado se encontraba su Rhyhorn, raspando el piso cuando se prepara para embestir, y el Fletchling con una mirada como diciendo "te picare los ojos"… obviamente todos estaban nerviosos y Serena tuvo que pedirle a su madre que se calmara… claro que, toda esa actitud de Grace era en plan juego, solo se limitó a invitarlos pasar y hablar.

Grace: Porque no me avisaste que vendrías a casa

Serena: Quería que fuera sorpresa

Grace (mirada picara): y creo que no es la única sorpresa que me tienes… ¿o sí?

Serena (nerviosa): bueno, yo…

Grace: Serena… lo único que deseo en la vida es que tú seas feliz con el camino que elijas.

Serena: Gracias, mamá

Grace: solo prométanme que cuidaran bien de ella.

Bonnie: eso tiene que pedírselo a Ash

Clemont: Bonnie, que te dije.

Bonnie: ¡Que!... si se supone que nosotros no viajaremos con ellos.

Grace: ¿En serio?

Clemont: Soy el líder de gimnasio de Cd. Lumiose, y no puedo abandonar mis actividades como tal.

Bonnie: y alguien tiene que cuidar a mi hermanote… al menos hasta que aparezca una buena esposa para él.

Clemont (avergonzado): en serio, Bonnie… deja de decir eso (todos ríen)

Grace: Entonces, Ash… por favor, te encargo a mi Serena.

Ash: No se preocupe, puede contar conmigo.

Grace solo se limitó a sonreír tiernamente, Serena estaba apenada pero feliz de que su madre aceptara las decisiones que ella había tomado… el tiempo paso y siguieron hablando y pasándola bien, incluso a la hora de cocinar y de cenar… ya era hora de dormir, Serena pasaría la noche en su habitación con Bonnie, Ash y Clemont obviamente en la sala… todos consumaban en sueño, con excepción de Serena… las cosas que estaba viviendo eran tan hermosas, estaba realmente agradecida con la vida… finalmente el día llego y se despidieron de Grace, ahora de regreso a Lumiose, para abordar el tren y partir hacia la región nobilia… el tiempo paso y los muchachos continuaban por el camino, cuando de repente el suelo se abre, cayendo a un agujero, mientras se quejaban del dolor empezaron a escuchar risas… risas conocidas, para luego dar paso con…

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas, estamos de vuelta!

James: ¡Y más vale que teman, porque todavía hay galleta!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta la huasteca potosina!

Jessie: ¡La siempre hermosa Jessie!

James: ¡Y el gran papi chulo James!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: ¡Rindanse ahora o prepárense para bailar quebradita! (terminando con Meowth y Wobbuffet)

Bonnie: ¿¡Otra vez ustedes!?

Ash: ¡¿No pueden dejarme en paz una temporada!?

Jessie: Que sería de esta serie sin nosotros

James: Y ahora Meowth, siguiendo con el libreto.

Meowth: ¡atraparemos a Pikachu!

Mediante una especie de brazo extensible encierran a Pikachu en una esfera, la rata hace uso de su electricidad pero como siempre es infructuoso (en serio, ¿20 años y no aprende?), sin perder tiempo suben a su globo y toman altura, listo para irse mientras los demás protestan y tratan de salir a detenerlos… parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada, hasta que algo azul rompe el brazo haciendo que la esfera caiga, la cosa azul da vuelta y acaba reventando el globo y los malos besan el suelo, la esfera donde estaba Pikachu se abrió al impacto, Ash y compañía logran salir y reunirse de nuevo, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont estaban confundidos.

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso?

Clemont: ¿Quién nos ayudó?

Ash: Fue un viejo amigo.

Los demás estaban confundido, ¿Quién era ese viejo amigo?... notaron que Ash miraba hacia un lado y al voltear vieron a alguien posado sobre una rama, ese alguien se trataba de nada más y de nada menos que de… Charizard… ok, mal chiste, lo admito, obviamente me refiero a Greninja, posando como siempre… la felicidad invadió a nuestros héroes, al contrario de los malos que fue coraje.

Ash: ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo, amigo! (pika pika).

Serena: Sí que es una sorpresa

Bonnie: ¡Greninja volvió, Greninja volvió! (¡Dedenne!)

Meowth: Ay no, ya apareció la rana ninja mutante adolescente.

Jessie: No me importa si se trata de Naruto en persona, ¡Gourgeist, sal ahora!

James: ¡Echatelos, Inkay!

Los pokemon salen a la acción y Jessie hace el primer movimiento con bola sombra, Ash ordena shuriken de agua, Greninja salta de la rama y dispara, los ataques chocan, James ordena psicorrayo y dispara, pero Greninja toma vuelo, Ash ordena as aéreo y con una patada voladora manda al calamarcito a chocar con Gourgeist, a pesar de las heridas estos se levantan, el equipo Rocket anda insistente y reniega, Ash hace uso de su mejor carta, el vínculo, haciendo que aparezca Greninja Ash, Jessie y James ordenan pulso oscuro y psicorrayo, los cuales son disparados a la vez, Ash ordena corte y Greninja haciendo uso de su agilidad esquiva los ataques casi desapareciendo, para aparecer frente a los dos pokemon y de un tajo los manda a chocar con sus amigos… finalmente Ash decide rematarlos, ordenando atactrueno y shuriken de agua, estos impactan y como siempre, el Equipo Rocket Sale volando… aunque estaban apáticos

Jessie: Y aquí vamos otra vez.

James: El ciclo continúa.

Meowth: Una calentadita antes de la región nobilia.

Jessie (se frustra): ¡NNN, PERO NO CREAN QUE NOS HEMOS RENDIDO, ATRAPAREMOS A PIKACHU AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA, ¿ME ESTAN OYENDO, INUTILES?! (Sale Wobbuffet)

Finalmente se pierden en el horizonte al grito de "el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez"… despues todos pudieron darle la bienvenida a su viejo amigo, Greninja, choques de manos, abrazos, saludos, ya saben, toda esa vaina… Bonnie pregunto por Blandito, Greninja miro a una rama y ahí estaban los dos punis, claro que la Loli estaba sumamente feliz, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas enrojecidas…

Ash: Que bueno verlos a todos… y gracias por ayudarnos

Serena: Aparecieron en el momento justo.

Blandito: Es lo que hacen los amigos… ayudarse entre sí.

Ash: muy cierto… te vez bien, Greninja (este responde).

Clemont: Y como van con su misión.

Blandito: Hemos tenido éxito… finalmente logramos destruir la raíz.

FLASHBACK:

Greninja se encontraba en la entrada del cráter… puede ver la gran cantidad de energía negativa fluyendo dentro, Blandito le pregunta si puede verlo, el pokemon asiente y el otro puni pidió moverse para atacar… dentro del cráter se encontraba una enorme raíz que irradiaba energía de color rojo, con varios tentáculos ondeando… los punis no pierden tiempo y se transforman al 50%, una vez transformados atacan… pero fue infructuoso, al parecer la raíz era más fuerte que las ramas y aun peor, como que tenía vida propia, pues algunas ramas atacan, logran esquivar algunas y contraatacan con todo lo que tienen, corte, shuriken de agua, y carga dragón… los tentáculos son destruidos pero no la raíz… nuevamente son atacados y con más intensidad, los Zygarde son blanco fácil por su tamaño, Greninja esquiva algunas pero finalmente es golpeado… derribados las ramas vuelven a atacar, desesperado el puniblue usa fuerza telúrica, lo cual destruye todo el lugar… cuando los escombros cesan, Greninja estaba montado sobre Blandito, el área había sido expuesto y la raíz como que estaba cabreada, pues las ramas ondeaban más rápido, como furiosa… los pokemon toman distancia y los legendarios vuelven a ser núcleo.

Blandito: Si queremos destruirlo, tendremos que hacer uso de nuestro máximo poder.

Puniblue: Estoy de acuerdo… hagámoslo

Los nucleos se elevan y comienzan a absorber las células, para finalmente convertirse en Zygarde Cell Perfecto (XD)… Greninja lo monta y toman altura, para que Zygarde finalmente le haga la marca del zorro a la raíz, una gran explosión verde ilumina el campo mientras la raíz se despedazaba y dichos pedazos se desintegraban… cuando finalmente la luz y el polvo cesaron el pokemon legendario aterrizo para volver a la normalidad… entonces vieron que quedaba un pedazo de raíz, que forzosamente trataba de recuperarse, Greninja no perdió tiempo y salta para arrojarle una shuriken de agua con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola explotar… cuando se acercaron al área ya no había nada… -"¿Puedes percibirlos?"- pregunto Puniblue, Greninja hace uso de sus poderes para mirar alrededor suyo, pero ya no podía ver absolutamente nada de ello, y se los hizo saber a los legendarios… -"Entonces… hemos triunfado"- Exclamo Blandito.

FIN:

Blandito: Y así fue como paso.

Ash: ¡Asombroso!, ¡ustedes son increíble!

Serena: Me alegra que finalmente se haya resuelto.

Clemont: Al fin podemos estar más tranquilos.

Blandito: Asi es… por cierto, Ash… Serena… que los trae de vuelta a kalos

Ash: Estamos a punto de embarcarnos en otra aventura en otra región para poder realizar nuestros sueños

Serena: Pero decidimos pasar a ver a nuestros seres queridos primero

Blandito: Ya veo… me alegra que se encuentren bien y sean los mismos humanos bondadosos que conocí.

Bonnie (algo confusa): Blandito… y que vas a hacer ahora

Blandito: ha sido una jornada difícil… me gustaría descansar un poco… dime, Bonnie, ¿nos dejarías dormir en tu bolsa?

Claro que Bonnie se puso contenta con la petición, no dudo ni un segundo para decirle que sí, lo tomo y empezó a hacerle caricias que tanto gustaban… Puniblue aún estaba algo indeciso, pero Blandito lo convenció de que sería una buena experiencia, Puniblue a pesar de sus dudas decidió darles una oportunidad, y subió a la bolsa.

Ash: perfecto, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, podemos iniciar nuestra nueva aventura en la región Nobilia

Blandito: Me temo que esta vez no poder acompañarlos, Ash.

Ash: ¿Eeh?, pero… ¿Por qué?

Puniblue: Somos Zygarde, el protector de Kalos… nuestro deber es mantener el equilibrio natural.

Blandito: Por lo que no podemos abandonar la región… aunque lo deseáramos.

Serena: que mal

Ash: y tú que harás, Greninja

Greninja también tenía sus dudas, no había otra cosa que quisiera más que acompañar a su gran amigo a otra aventura, donde estaba muy seguro de que ambos se volverían aún más fuertes… entonces miro a los puni, a lo que blandito le contesto que no se preocupe, que ellos se encargarían de vigilar la región… así que Greninja acepto volver con Ash, claro que el mostaza y la rata estaban más que alegres y celebraron con un choque de manos… -"¡Region Nobilia, prepárate… que esta vez nada me detendrá en mi meta de ganar esta liga!"- grito Ash muy motivado, y los demás mostraron su apoyo de la misma manera… Al día siguiente se encontraba en la estación del tren, un enorme complejo techado, una mezcla de ingeniería clásica y tecnología de punta.

Ash: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieren venir con nosotros?

Clemont: Aun tengo muchos asuntos de líder de gimnasio por hacer

Bonnie: Además, alguien tiene que cuidar a estos dos (refiriéndose a los punis)

Clemont: Y tengo que reportar sobre todo esto a las autoridades y a los demás líderes de gimnasio

Ash: Ya veo… Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte a todos

Prof. Sycamore: Recuerden, cuando arriben a Cd. Milla, vayan directo al laboratorio de la Prof. Rose

Ash: Al laboratorio de la Prof. Rose… entendido (pika pika).

Prof. Sycamore: Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, esfuércense al máximo y nunca se rindan.

Serena: Gracias, Prof.

Clemont: Oh, Ash… una cosa más (saca una memoria de su bolsillo) dale esto a la Prof. Rose cuando lleguen.

Ash: ¿Qué es esto?

Clemont: Son los datos del fenómeno vinculo que recabe cuando viajábamos… estoy seguro de que les serán útiles.

Ash: Gracias, Clemont, se lo daré llegando… y cuídate mucho… tú también, Bonnie.

Bonnie: No te preocupes, estaré bien… buena suerte a los dos.

Serena: Gracias, Bonnie.

Y asi Ash y Serena se despedían en la entrada del vagón… finalmente tomaron asiento mirando a la ventana, pensando que les depararía el futuro… lo único malo es que al fondo del vagón se encontraba el Equipo Rocket, esperando su oportunidad para atrapar a Pikachu.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Capitulo 2

**agradesco el apoyo a este fic, en serio GRACIAS... solo algunas cosas, Anzhu no puse que era amourshipping (o canon) porque esa no sera la base del fic, habra hints pero la historia no sera todo amour, no se si quisiste decir eso pero cualquier aclaración en los comentarios... segundo díganme si quieren que haga el lema del equipo rocket aleatorio o me lo salte... tercero, acepto sugerencias para futuros capítulos y si tienen idea de un nuevo pokemon pónganlo en los comentario de esta manera.**

 **nombre (con pronunciación si es necesario)**

 **etimología** **(de donde viene el nombre)**

 **especie (ej. Pikachu, especie, raton)**

 **tipo (uno o dos, lo mas común)**

 **descripción** **(como es o alguna** **característica)**

 **Pokedex (la descripción de la pokedex)**

 **también si tienen alguna idea para nuevos movimientos, describan tipo y una descripción del ataque... bueno sin mas que añadir... ¡LOS INICIALES!**

 **Capitulo2:** **Bienvenidos a la Region Nobilia.**

Tras dejar Kalos, el tren donde viajaban nuestro chicos aún se encontraba en el túnel, esto tenía a Serena algo nerviosa pero Ash estaba totalmente tranquilo y le dijo que no se preocupara, sin importar la situación las palabras de Ash eran todo lo que la joven necesitaba para tranquilizarse y le sonrió… y como por arte de magia, el tren finalmente salió del túnel para dar muestras a una hermosa vista de campos verdes y pokemon libres… nuestros héroes estaban maravillados por aquella vista, en especial por los pokemon que nunca antes habían visto… y no eran los únicos, el Equipo Rocket también estaban admirados por los nuevos pokemon que, según ellos, pronto formarían parte de su organización… poco tiempo después el tren finalmente llego a la estación, Ash y Serena caminaban admirando todo a su alrededor, tiendas, construcciones y por supuesto, a los pokemon… incluso el equipo Rocket no podía evitar sentirse maravillado por todo lo que sus ojos mortales observaban… mientras Ash y Serena deciden tomar un taxi para dirigirse al laboratorio de la Prof. Rose… en su recorrido observaban el toque clásico que contrastaba en el lugar, parecido a Lumiose… en especial una enorme torre con un reloj clásico.

Serena: ¡Ash, mira ese reloj!

Ash: ¡es una gran torre!

Taxista: Esa es la torre Chronos… una de las construcciones más antiguas de la región Nobilia… se dice que su construcción comenzó poco después de la fundación de la ciudad… hace cientos de años.

Serena: ¡Wow, una construcción de hace cientos de años!

Ash: Y se ve como nueva.

Taxista: El mantenimiento constante lo mantiene en funcionamiento.

Claro que estaban sorprendidos por dicha información, solo podían observar alejarse de la torre… poco tiempo después llegan a una hermosa mansión no muy arriba de una colina en un campo no muy lejos de la ciudad, el taxista le dijo que ese era el laboratorio de la Prof. Rose, sorprendidos nuestros héroes bajaron para entrar, la puerta estaba abierta y dentro había un hermosa recepción clásica… los chicos llaman a la profesora un par de veces –"Puedo ayudarles"- contesto una voz femenina, en la cima de la escalera se encontraba una joven mujer de color, de cabello azul marino muy corto, usaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, zapatos de tacón mediano y una bata de laboratorio, en cuyos bolsillos tenía sus manos.

Ash: Hola, mi nombre es Ash… y este es mi compañero Pikachu (Pikachu)

Serena: Mi nombre es serena… mucho gusto.

Prof. Rose: Soy la Prof. Rose… La científica pokemon de la Region Nobilia.

Ash: mucho gusto en conocerla.

Serena: igualmente.

Prof. Rose (pensando): un momento… ¿dijeron que sus nombre son Ash… y Serena?... ¿el subcampeón de la liga Kalos…y la ganadora del gran espectáculo pokemon? (Los chicos estaban nerviosos por ser reconocidos) ¡no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí, en mi laboratorio! Es un gran honor... Serena, realmente estuviste increíble en el concurso.

Serena (nerviosa): ahh, gracias

Prof. Rose: Y Ash… tú eres a quien más deseaba conocer en realidad… sin ofender, linda.

Ash: ¿A mí? (¿Pika?)

Prof. Rose: Así es… vi tu desempeño en la liga kalos… y me llamo la atención tu Greninja… o para ser más específica, su transformación.

Ash: ¿La transformación de Greninja?... ¿habla del fenómeno vinculo?

Prof. Rose: ¿Entonces sabes algo del fenómeno vínculo?... por favor tienes que contarme todo… (Lo toma de las manos) ¿Puedo ver a Greninja?, ¿puedo ver su transformación?

Ash: Claro, aquí lo traigo conmigo.

Serena: Ash, la información que Clemont te dio.

Ash: Es cierto… Prof. Rose, tome (le da la memoria)

Prof. Rose: que es esto.

Ash: Es la información de la transformación de Greninja… mi amigo Clemont la obtuvo cuando realizamos nuestro viaje.

Poco tiempo después son llevados al laboratorio, nada novedoso, otro laboratorio igual al del Prof. Cypress hill (he he)… En la pantalla todos podían observar los videos de las batallas de Greninja Ash, a la vez unos gráficos midiendo quien sabe que (yo no soy un genio), la Prof. Rose no podía dejar de mirar tales escenas, estaba realmente sorprendida, dicha información respaldaba alguna de sus teorías, aunque igual le daba más incógnitas.

Prof. Rose: Es increíble… estos datos… ese poder… el que Greninja tomara características de ti, Ash… eso es nuevo para mí… muchas de mis teorías son respaldadas aquí… ese Clemont es realmente listo.

Ash: Que tanto sabe sobre el fenómeno vinculo, Profesora.

Prof. Rose: No mucho en realidad… solo sé que requiere un vínculo con su entrenador… que el entrenador ve y siente lo mismo que el pokemon… y que hay reportes antiguos de gente y sus pokemon realizando esta unión… toda mi investigación está basada en el fenómeno vinculo… del como logran esta transformación sin necesidad de una mega piedra y el porqué de esta conexión con los humanos.

Ash: Me alegra que la información le ayudara.

Prof. Rose: en verdad les agradezco de corazón… poca o mucha, esta información es realmente de gran ayuda… justifica mis esfuerzos… es en verdad sorprendente.

-"Que es sorprendente, tía Rose"- dijo una voz femenina más joven, al voltear se encontraron con una chica de color de la edad de Serena, de cabello muy corto negro y rizado, usaba una playera blanca, unos pantaloncillos y tenis café y usaba anteojos como Clemont… también tenía bata de laboratorio.

Prof. Rose: Honey, mira… información recabada de un vínculo

Honey: ¿Información?.. ¿De un vínculo?... de donde lo obtuviste.

Prof. Rose: estos chicos me lo entregaron.

Honey: Un momento… ¿son quienes creo que son?

Ash: Hola, mi nombre es Ash… y este es mi compañero Pikachu (Pikachu)

Serena: Mi nombre es serena… mucho gusto.

Honey: No puedo creerlo, en verdad son ustedes… mi nombre es Honey… en verdad es un honor conocerlos

Ash: ¿Y eres la sobrina de la Prof. Rose?

Honey: Su sobrina y asistente… verán, quiero ser una gran científica pokemon como ella, por eso le pedí que me enseñara.

Prof. Rose: Se esfuerza mucho, estoy seguro de que algún día será una gran científica.

Serena: Ese es un gran sueño

Ash: Si… esfuérzate al máximo, nunca te rindas y lo lograras.

Honey (Sonriendo): Gracias.

Prof. Rose: Por cierto, Honey… ¿alimentaste a los Pokemon?

Honey: Si, Tía Rose.

Ash: ¿tienen pokemon?... como son, me gustaría conocerlos

Serena: A mí también me gustaría conocerlos

Prof. Rose: Vengan, les mostraremos.

En la parte trasera de la mansión había toda clase de pokemon alegres y contentos, los de agua en la piscina o en la orilla de esta y los demás en el jardín o cerca de la entrada, pero todos eran pokemon conocidos… aun así estaban maravillados con los pokemon que veía… claro que Ash rompió el hielo.

Ash: Pero a estos pokemon ya los conozco… ¿no tienen pokemon diferentes en la región Nobilia?

Prof. Rose: Claro, ¿quieren conocer a los iniciales?

Serena: Nos gustaría mucho… ¿verdad, Ash?

Ash: Así es, estoy ansioso por ver qué clase de pokemon tienen aquí

Prof. Rose: Pues adelante.

No muy lejos del patio trasero se encontraba otras instalaciones de investigación, dentro los llevo a una mesa donde habían 3 pokebolas… la prof. Libero a los pokemon de ellas mostrando a los iniciales… el primero se trataba de un pequeño elefantito del tamaño de un Munna, cuerpo verde claro, orejas verde oscuro con forma de hoja, la cola parece ramita, patas como un Musharna y un bindi (punto en la frente), el segundo era un conejo del tamaño y forma de un Bunnelby, pero de color amarillo, pelaje blanco en el hocico y patas y rojo en el interior de sus orejas de tamaño normal, , su rabo tenia forma de flamita y su cara es más tierna (casi como un conejo real), el tercero era un Charmander azul marino con aletas en patas (parecidas a Golduck), espalda y cola.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, mira… pokemon que nunca habíamos visto! (¡chaa!)

Serena: ¡Wow, son tan lindo! (saca su pokedex pero no hay datos)… que extraño, no hay datos.

Ash: Eso es porque es otra región, la pokedex de Kalos no los tiene registrados.

Serena: entonces como haremos para identificar a los pokemon de Nobilia mientras estamos aquí.

Prof. Rose: creo que puedo ayudar con ello… veamos (busca en un cajón), aquí están.

La Prof. Rose saco 2 pokedex nuevos, estos eran delgados y parecían un Smartphone, era rojo (como siempre), de 5 pulgadas y tenía el diseño de una pokebola en la esquina superior derecha, que era en realidad la cámara que escanea al pokemon, eventualmente se los entregó a los chicos que no dudaron en probarlos con los presentes… Serena probo el primero en el elefantito.

Pokedex: Leafant, el pokemon elefantito… Leafant puede olfatear agua con su trompa a largas distancias y su cuerpo es tan duro que puede romper una roca. (Su tono de voz es como la Phanpy)

Serena: ¡asombroso, un tipo hierba!

Ash: ahora sigues tú (al conejo).

Pokedex: Honoby (jonobi), el pokemon conejito… Honoby posee una gran agilidad, lo que lo hace difícil de capturar.

Ash: Conque un tipo fuego.

Serena: eso quiere decir…

Pokedex: Sealamar (silamar), el pokemon salamandra de agua… las aletas en las extremidades de Sealamar lo hacen un rápido nadador, perfecto para atrapar a sus presas y huir del peligro.

Ash: Entonces es un tipo agua.

Serena: Genuinos pokemon de nobilia.

Honey: Y hay muchos más allá afuera, sus pokedex serán de gran ayuda.

Prof. Rose. Entonces, ¿Qué los trae a la Region Nobilia?

Ash: El Prof. Sycamore me pidió que investigara todo lo referente al fenómeno vínculo.

Prof. Rose: Conque Sycamore, ¿eh?... alto, bien parecido… coqueto.

Serena (aguantando la risa): Si, ese mismo.

Ash: pero mi sueño es ser algún día un maestro pokemon, por eso viajo por todas partes, para aprender más de ellos y conocer nuevos pokemon… como ellos.

Serena: Y yo deseo crecer como artista pokemon… para algún día ser la Reina de Kalos.

Honey: Eso significa que participaran en sus respectivos eventos.

Ash: Así es… quiero ganar la liga nobilia.

Serena: me pregunto si aquí hay algo parecido a las presentaciones.

Honey: así es… es el Festival de La Reina Danzante.

Ash: ¿Festival?

Serena: ¿De la Reina Danzante?

Prof. Rose: Que tal si lo hablamos mientras comemos algo

Ash (le ruge la tripa): Si, por favor… mi pancita está pidiendo ayuda.

Eso les hizo mucha gracia a las féminas y posteriormente Ash se les une, tiempo después en una mesa del patio trasero ya estaban degustando los alimentos… La conversación no se hizo esperar.

Ash: Entonces cuéntenos por favor.

Prof. Rose: que les gustaría saber primero.

Serena: Me gustaría saber sobre las presentaciones… porque le dicen "El festival de la Reina Danzante"

Prof. Rose: En realidad el festival es una historia de amor verdadero.

Ash: ¿Una historia de amor? (¿pika?)

Prof. Rose: Si, verán… hace miles de años… una caravana circense deambulaba por toda nobilia, ofreciendo sus increíbles espectáculos con sus pokemon… uno de los miembros era una hermosa y talentosa danzante de nombre Elena, que junto a sus pokemon, deleitaba a todos los espectadores… un día, durante un festival, ella bailo maravillosamente, causando gran admiración en el publico… en especial en un espectador… que no era otro más que Albert, el príncipe heredero de nobilia… Albert quedo profundamente enamorado de ella, y no tardo en cortejarla… en poco tiempo se ganó su corazón… y posteriormente se casaron… y se volvieron Rey y Reina… pero a pesar de su posición, ella no dejo de bailar y deleitar al público con su talento… incluso al Rey Albert le gustaba verla bailar…

Serena: ¡Eso es tan hermoso!

Ash: Y que paso después.

Honey: Aquí es donde la historia se pone un poco triste (los jóvenes están confundidos)… como todas las personas, la Reina Elena envejeció… su cuerpo se debilito y ya no pudo danzar más… posteriormente falleció a una edad muy avanzada.

Ash: que mal.

Serena: Eso es muy triste.

Prof. Rose: Si… ella fue una gran reina… dulce, bondadosa… cercana con la gente… el pueblo la amaba… y más aún, su familia… entonces en honor a Elena, la familia real creo un festival y un espectáculo pokemon, en su memoria.

Honey: Lo que ahora es conocido como El Festival de la Reina Danzante.

Serena (secando unas lágrimas): Es en verdad una historia maravillosa… ¿no lo crees, Ash?

Ash: Si… es increíble que alguien tan grande como una reina pudiera hacer eso.

Honey: Su vida y obra ha inspirado a muchas jóvenes a seguir sus pasos

Prof. Rose: Desafortunadamente muchas de las chicas de ahora ignoran por completo lo que esto significa… solo se preocupan más por ser la mejor, verse lindas y ganar admiradores.

Ash: Les aseguro que Serena es diferente (pika pika)

Serena (apenada): Ahh… gracias, Ash.

Prof. Rose (Risitas): Entonces Ash… participaras en La Justa real Pokemon

Ash: ¿Justa Real Pokemon?

Honey: Así es como se le llama al torneo de la liga Nobilia… es llamado así porque en los tiempos antiguos los caballeros y sus pokemon se enfrentaban.

Prof. Rose: También era una manera de ascender en el mundo de los caballeros, pues estos también tenían un alto rango.

Serena: increíble.

Ash: ¿Y cómo participo?, ¿hay líderes de gimnasio en Nobilia?

Honey: No exactamente

Ash: ¿Eeh? que quiere decir.

Prof. Rose: la Region Nobilia está dividida en 7 sectores… antiguamente, cada sector era gobernado por un virrey… con el tiempo dimos paso a la democracia, y La Justa Real Pokemon fue modificada… pero conservamos nuestras nobles tradiciones… ahora los descendientes de los virreyes son conocidos como Los Guardianes de Nobilia… son quienes se encargan de proteger la región de cualquier peligro… y para entrar a la justa, debes enfrentarte a cada uno de ellos.

Serena: ¡Wow, enfrentarse a descendientes de caballeros!

Ash: Seguramente deben ser muy fuertes… ¿verdad, Pikachu? (Pikachu Asiente)

Honey: Al derrotarlos, ellos te darán una medalla, que llaman escudo, una versión miniatura de su escudo de armas familiar… prueba de tu victoria en su recinto.

Prof. Rose: Al tener los 7 escudos, tienes derecho a participar en la justa… no es tan diferente a las ligas de otras regiones.

Ash: Entiendo, conseguiré los 7 escudos y ganare La Justa Real Pokemon.

Serena: Y como participo en el Festival de la Reina Danzante.

Prof. Rose: Antes podías inscribirte directamente al festival… pero cada vez más chicas empezaron a participar y se volvió tedioso… así que decidieron crear concursos regionales para demostrar su valía… tienes que ganar 3 concursos para poder participar.

Honey: Al ganar, se te otorga una gema, el cual es llamada la gema de la princesa… cuando ganes tres gemas, tendrás derecho a participar en el Festival.

Prof. Rose: Básicamente la temática es igual que las presentaciones en Kalos.

Serena: Entiendo, conseguiré las 3 gemas y entrare al festival.

Ash: Esa es la actitud.

Prof. Rose: Podrán inscribirse en el centro pokemon.

Ash: Perfecto, este es el comienzo de nuestra nueva aventura.

Prof. Rose: Ahh, Ash… pero antes… ¿me dejas ver a tu Greninja?

Ash: Oh, claro… usted quería ver el fenómeno vínculo en acción.

Prof. Rose: Si… de hecho, que tal si tú y yo tenemos una batalla.

Ash: ¡wow, una batalla! ¡¿En serio?!

Serena: ¿Cree que sea prudente?

Honey: no deberías subestimar a la tía Rose… después de todo, ella fue la subcampeona de la justa real pokemon años atrás.

Claro que la revelación dejo impactado a nuestros héroes, quien hubiera imaginado que la científica de la región también fue una vez la subcampeona… Ash estaba realmente emocionado al saber que pelearía con alguien de tal nivel… detrás del recinto se encontraba el campo de batalla, muchos de los pokemon, incluyendo los iniciales estaban de testigos… mientras tanto Honey preparaba un aparatito que mostraba un holograma de pantalla y teclado, a la ves tenía una mini cámara en la cabeza, parecida a la que usa Alexa al grabar… pero pequeña.

Serena: ¿Ese equipo es para investigar el vínculo?

Honey: Asi es, lo actualice con base en los datos que trajeron, con esta cámara podre recabar datos durante la batalla… Serena, por favor podrías ser el árbitro

Serena: ¿yo? Pero…

Honey esta es una gran oportunidad para registrar la información del vínculo, por favor, ¿me ayudaras?

Serena: Si, de acuerdo… muy bien, yo seré el árbitro… esta será una batalla de solo un pokemon… y el duelo terminara cuando el pokemon del otro ya no pueda continuar, ¿quedo claro?

Prof. Rose: Como el cristal.

Ash: hagámoslo.

Serena: Bien… llamen a sus pokemon.

Ash: ¡Greninja, yo te elijo!

Prof. Rose: ¡Esto va a ser emocionante, Heracross, ahora!

Serena: Heracross… (Usa su pokedex)

Pokedex: Heracross, el Pokémon de un cuerno. Aunque es gentil y dócil, es muy fuerte y puede voltear a sus oponentes con su enorme cuerno. Usa sus garras afiladas con el poder suficiente para aventar a su oponente.

Ash: ¿Un Heracross, ehh?... y eso es…

Prof. Rose: adivinaste… es su mega piedra.

Serena: ¡¿Heracross también puede mega evolucionar?!

Ash: Perfecto, esto se va a poner bueno.

Ventana de Versus… La dama comienza primero ordenando golpe centrado, Ash contraataca con as aéreo, los puños chocan para luego retroceder por la fuerza de impacto, la Prof. Decide presionar con el mismo ataque, Heracross lanza varios golpes que son esquivados por Greninja, en una oportunidad Ash ordena corte y Greninja hace un giro al esquivar para luego asestarle el tajo, Heracross se cubrió con sus brazos recibiendo el golpe y haciéndolo retroceder pero sin un gran daño, seguía de pie, la científica ordena megacuerno y el pokemon vuela a gran velocidad dando en el blanco, Greninja es enviado a romper el suelo, sin perder tiempo la Prof. Rose ordena golpe centrado, este toma altura para golpearlo pero Ash ordena as aéreo, Greninja se incorpora rápido y hace una imitación de Ryu haciendo un Shoryuken, mientras estaban en el aire Greninja arremete con una patada y ahora Heracross es enviado al suelo, pero este logra levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Prof. Rose: Tu Greninja es realmente fuerte… ahora veo por qué llegaste a la final.

Ash: Gracias, su Heracross es realmente poderoso.

Prof. Rose: Te lo agradesco, Ash… pero creo que es hora de aumentar el calor (saca la piedra llave de su bolsillo)… Ahora, Heracross… ¡Mega evoluciona! (lo hace).

Serena: Heracross ha mega evolucionado… increíble

Ash: Vaya… con que así luce Heracross mega evolucionado… que gran poder… pero nosotros no perderemos, ¡vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos!... ¡ADELANTE, GRENINJA! (aparece)

Prof. Rose: Increíble, impresionante… es realmente maravilloso.

Honey: Un vínculo de verdad… estamos presenciando un verdadero vínculo… (Viendo el holograma) los gráficos están locos.

Prof. Rose: ¡Honey, asegúrate de captar todo lo que puedas!

Honey: ahh… si, tía Rose.

Prof. Rose: ¡Bien Ash… segunda ronda!

Ash: ¡Adelante… Greninja, shuriken de agua!

Greninja ataca, pero la científica ordena golpe centrado destruyendo el shuriken, sin perder tiempo atacan con megacuerno a lo que Ash hace uso del doble equipo para defenderse… Heracross vuela destruyendo cada copia hasta que solo queda uno, el original, Ash ordena corte y detiene el megacuerno mientras es arrastrado unos pasos, aprovechando la oportunidad Rose ordena combate cercano y el pokemon comienza a boxear a la rana, obviamente Ash sentía esos golpes también, Heracross termina dando un golpe centrado y hace retroceder a Greninja, el pokemon está debilitado mas no acabado, en ese momento la shuriken de su espalda se hizo más grande… -"¡hora de terminar con esto… Heracross, usa hiperrayo!"- ordeno la dama, Heracross abre fuego, Greninja toma la shuriken y esta se agranda un poco más… "¡AHORA!" fue lo que grito Ash cuando contraatacaron, increíblemente la Shuriken estaba ganándole terreno al hiperrayo hasta que llega a la fuente y explota… Heracross trataba de mantenerse en pie pero finalmente desistió, cayendo boca abajo y perdiendo su transformación… la Prof. Rose estaba impactada.

Serena: Heracross no puede continuar, Greninja gana… y la victoria es para el retador Ash.

Ash: ¡LO HICIMOS!

Prof. Rose: ¿Estas bien, Heracross?... lo hiciste muy bien, toma un descanso… el vínculo… es más de lo que creemos… Honey, ¿tienes los datos?

Honey: listos para ser analizados.

Ash: Nada como una batalla para ponernos al día, ¿verdad Greninja? (Greninja asiente)… Su Heracross es realmente poderoso, Prof. Rose… ahora veo el por qué fue la Subcampeona.

Prof. Rose: Gracias, Ash… realmente estoy impresionada con el poder del vínculo… es la primera vez que soy testigo de tal poder.

Serena: ¿Nunca ha visto el vínculo en persona?

Prof. Rose: lamentablemente no… te parecerá increíble pero, los entrenadores que pueden realizar el vínculo, o son muy escasos… o prefieren mantenerse ocultos… de hecho, conocí a un joven que podía vincularse con su pokemon, le insistí en que me ayudara en mi investigación pero se negó.

Ash: Me pregunto porque se habrá negado… ¿será que el vínculo tiene algún secreto?

Serena: ¿Y no ha seguido buscando?

Prof. Rose: No creas que no lo he intentado, pero mis actividades en el laboratorio me tienen con las manos atadas… y esta niña no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por salir afuera.

Honey: Ya sabes lo que pienso de las investigaciones de campo.

Prof. Rose: Nunca superaras esa mala experiencia si no lo enfrentas.

Ash: ¿Mala experiencia?

Prof. Rose: Cuando niña, Honey asistió a un día de campo… pero no le fue muy bien.

Honey (Triste): Yo no estoy hecha para la aventura.

Serena: ¿Sabes? Yo también pensaba lo mismo… en un principio no me gustaba la idea de dormir en la intemperie… pero cuando conocí a Ash todo eso cambio… me volví más fuerte y capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

Ash: Además, viajar es divertido… conoces muchas personas… y puedes ver toda clase de pokemon.

Prof. Rose: De hecho, no es una mala idea.

Ash: Que no es una mala idea.

Prof. Rose: Que Honey los acompañe.

Honey: O.O Pero…

Ash: ¡Es una excelente idea!

Honey: O.O Pero…

Serena: Anímate… no estarás sola.

Honey: O.O Pero…

Prof. Rose: ¿Quieres ser una científica pokemon?... toma esto como un experimento… llevaras tu equipo y analizaras las batallas de Ash yGreninja… además podrás ver a los pokemon en estado salvaje y aprenderás cómo se comportan.

Ash: Sera una buena oportunidad para hacer realidad tu sueño.

Serena: Y no estarás sola.

Honey (resignada): Supongo que… puedo intentarlo.

Ash: Va a ser muy divertido.

Honey: No sé si creerte.

Prof. Rose: Les agradezco la ayuda… por favor, cuídenla bien.

Ash: No se preocupe, lo haremos.

Serena: puede contar con nosotros.

Prof. Rose: Cuento con ustedes… por cierto, Ash, me gustaría pedirte otro favor.

Ash: en que puedo ayudarle.

Prof. Rose: me gustaría analizarte.

Serena (nerviosa): ¿Analizarlo?

Prof. Rose: quiero ver si hay algún daño al sentir los golpes de tu pokemon.

Ash: oh, ya veo.

Entonces entran al laboratorio, pero lo que no saben es que el Equipo Rocket, escondido en los arbustos había sido testigo de todo el duelo.

James: Quien diría que la científica de la región nobilia también fuera una subcampeona.

Jessie: ese mega Heracross es realmente poderoso.

Meowth: y esos pokemon de nobilia son realmente raros.

Jessie: Conque el festival de la reina danzante… una nueva oportunidad para demostrar mi belleza y talento al mundo

James: No me digas que vas a intentar eso de nuevo.

Jessie: ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!

Meowth: No vale la pena discutir por ello, nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

Jessie: Discutiremos eso después, por ahora este es el plan… esta noche robaremos la información del fenómeno vinculo, después atraparemos a todos los pokemon.

James: Me gusta ese plan… simple, rápido y fácil de recordar.

Ríen "malvadamente", mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio Ash ya se encontraba desnudo (Lets Get It On - Marvin Gaye)… he he, ok no… en realidad estaba con bata para paciente mientras era escaneado, por supuesto que serena estaba a su lado… disfrutando del espectáculo (XD).

Honey: has encontrado anomalías, tía Rose.

Prof. Rose: tal parece que… si

Serena (preocupada): ¿pasa algo malo?

Prof. Rose: Bueno, yo no diría que malo pero… según el escáner tu sistema nervioso cree que sientes el mismo dolor que tu pokemon, por lo que los nervios trabajan bajo estrés, esto a la larga puede dañar tu sistema… al grado que quizás no vuelvas a sentir nada.

Ash: Y qué puedo hacer.

Prof. Rose: bueno… lo más recomendable es que no uses el vínculo tan seguido, por ahora no debes preocuparte, tu sistema se encargara de restaurar esos nervios… solo mantente relajado.

Serena: Vaya, que alivio, ya me estaba preocupando.

Ash: Descuida, estaré bien.

Prof. Rose: Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarles desde hace rato.

Ash: que es.

Prof. Rose: No es por involucrarme pero… ¿Ustedes son pareja?

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue reír nerviosamente y sonrojados mientras se acercaban el uno a otro, la científica los miraba pícaramente mientras la sobrina reía con la boca tapada… finalmente la noche había llegado, Ash y serena compartían la misma habitación… pero no la misma cama (no habrá lemon en este fic… sorry)… entonces alguien irrumpe en las instalaciones científicas, obviamente se trataba del equipo rocket… lo primero que hicieron fue usar una de sus computadoras para acceder a la del laboratorio, poco a poco la información de la maquina estaba siendo copiada, finalmente cuando termino fueron directo a buscar a los pokemon… usando una especie de escáner dieron con las pokebolas de los iniciales, también la de Heracross… siguiendo con su búsqueda dieron con la mega piedra y la piedra llave que estaba en una especie de máquina, para su mala suerte, un Pichu despertó al lastimarse por dormir en una mala posición, vio que en el laboratorio habían centellas y fue a investigar, cuando el equipo rocket estaba por irse se encontraron con el pokemon, este sabia el concepto de allanamiento por lo cual les empezó a reprenderlos haciendo mucho ruido… -"que pokemon tan molesto"- exclamo Jessie, claro que al roedor no le gusto e hizo uso de su ataque chispas la cual fallo porque el equipo rocket lo esquivo, aunque a duras penas… sin embargo el ataque rompe algunas cosas haciendo más ruidos, lo cual termino por despertar a todos, mientras Jessie llama a Gourgeist y ordena bola sombra, noqueando a Pichu y haciendo más ruido… cuando los demás llegaron el equipo rocket ya estaba por escapar en su globo.

Honey: ¡Pichu!, ¿estás bien!

Prof. Rose: Quienes son ustedes

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas, Pues sabrán quienes somos!

James: ¡Y más vale que teman, porque somos los malosos!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta San Pedro de los Saguaros!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James Mememes!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Rindanse ahora o prepárense para darle duro y bonito! (terminando con Meowth y Wobbuffet).

Honey: ¿Ese Meowth acaba de hablar?

Meowth: si, así es… ¡¿Verdad que mi voz es más linda que la de Gabo Ramos!?

Jessie: No alardees.

Prof. Rose: quienes son estos payasos.

Ash: son el equipo rocket.

Prof. Rose: ¿Equipo Rocket?

Serena: ¡son tipos malos que les gusta robar pokemon de otras personas!

Honey: ¡los pokemon!

Jessie: Ahora son nuestros.

James: los iniciales y el Heracross que puede mega evolucionar

Prof. Rose: ¡Mi Heracross!

Ash: ¡no los dejaremos, Pikachu, atactrueno!

Pikachu ataca, pero Meowth hace uso de sus artilugios, en este caso una mano extensible que gana terreno ante el ataque eléctrico del roedor para finalmente atraparlo, Ash no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que llama a Greninja y sin perder tiempo lo transforma, claro que serena se preocupó después de lo que la prof. Descubrió pero Ash le dijo que no se preocupara que no sería una batalla intensa, no obstante el equipo rocket no estaba dispuesto a entablar una, así que dispararon una cortina de humo que los dejo ciegos y tosiendo y emprendieron vuelo, pero no estaban preparados para la visión especial de Greninja… -"¿Tambien los ves?"- Pregunta el azabache, Greninja asiente y Ash le pide que los siga… tiempo después el equipo rocket se deleitaba con su "éxito", mientras los iniciales habían sido sacados de sus pokebolas y metidos en jaulas, estos estaban asustados… Heracross pasó por lo mismo pero estaba en otra jaula el cual embestía tratando de escapar, y pikachu en una especial para su electricidad, esto solo le hacía gracia a los malos

Meowth: Mejor desiste, no lograran romper esa jaula.

James: La jaula de Heracross está hecho de una aleación especial, capaz de detener hasta un Dragonite.

Jessie: Perfecto comienzo para que el equipo rocket expanda su territorio por nobilia.

Meowth: Y cuando el jefe vea nuestro trabajo nos dará un reconocimiento aún mayor.

Los malos se regodeaban en su crapulencia, pero no tenían idea de que Greninja los espiaba, y lo que él veía, también era observado por su amigo Ash… los buenos comenzaban a pisarles los talones… -"Ash, ¿Logras verlos?- pregunto la peli miel, Ash respondió que están cerca y sin perder tiempo le pidió a su pokemon que liberara a los pokemon, lo primero que hizo fue atacar con las versiones pequeñas de la shuriken de agua para levantar polvo, el equipo rocket no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, Greninja aprovecho y libero a Heracross y a Pikachu, no obstante Jessie reacciono rápido y llamo a Gourgeist para detenerlos con bomba semilla, los pokemon la libran, pero no pudieron salvar a los iniciales, James termina liberando a Inkay, los demás finalmente llegan.

Ash: Bien hecho, Greninja… liberen a esos pokemon.

Jessie: De ninguna manera, ¡Gourgeist, pulso oscuro!

James: Inkay, Psicorrayo.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, atactrueno, Greninja, Shuriken de agua!

Serena: ¡Braixen, sal y usa lanzallamas!

Los ataques chocan, Jessie ordena drenadora y estaban a punto de atraparlos a todos pero Ash lo evita al pedirle a Greninja usar corte, Serena ordena lanzallamas y este da en Gourgeist, a la vez que la Prof. Ordena hiperrrayo que da en Inkay y estos caen cerca de sus respectivos entrenadores, sin perder tiempo todos atacan e impactan contra los malos, mandándolos a volar.

Jessie (algo molesta): Esta no era la manera en que quería comenzar.

James: Pero al menos tenemos la información del fenómeno vínculo.

Jessie: ¡es cierto!

Meowth: Oye, eso no es un mal inicio (sale Wobbuffet)

Finalmente terminan alejándose, como siempre… mientras los iniciales eran liberados por Honey quienes felices se abalanzaron sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

Ash: Buen trabajo a todos.

Prof. Rose: Estuviste increíble, Heracross… pero que trio tan raro.

Serena: Ash… ¿Van a estar tras nosotros, como siempre?

Ash (abatido): Toda la temporada (pikachu).

Honey: Las piedras, tía rose.

Prof. Rose: Gracias, Honey… bueno… no queda más que volver a casa… y tratar de dormir.

Finalmente nuestros héroes pudieron descansar tranquilamente… a la mañana siguiente estaban listos para irse, Honey había cambiado su bata por un chaleco café para viajes y una gorra también café, pero aún se veía algo nerviosa.

Prof. Rose: Pueden pasar al centro pokemon para inscribirse.

Ash: Lo haremos.

Prof. Rose: Honey, ¿Estas bien?

Honey: Estoy algo nerviosa.

Ash: Estarás bien.

Serena: no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Prof. Rose: Esta será una grata experiencia para ti, Honey… te lo aseguro… lo que aprendas en tu viaje te ayudara a ser una gran científica.

Honey (aun preocupada): Gracias, tía Rose… hare mi mejor esfuerzo… lo prometo.

Prof. Rose: Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ash: Bueno, nos vamos.

Finalmente comienzan a viajar por la región nobilia, con la sobrina de la Prof. Rose como su nueva amiga y compañera de aventuras, como siempre Ash y serena iban contentos, pero Honey… aún no estaba muy segura… ¿sobrevivirá a esta travesía?... la respuesta mas adelante… mientras el viaje continua.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Ya repuesto de la borrachera… tercer capitulo**

 **Capítulo 3: Sobreviviendo al primer día.**

Nuestra historia comienza en el centro pokemon de Cd. Milla, donde Ash y Serena se están inscribiendo para sus respectivos eventos futuros, aprovechando, le pidieron a la enfermera Joy que checara a sus pokemon… la enfermera Joy de Nobilia prácticamente es igual a la de Kalos… pero no su asistente pokemon, este era un ave redonda y rosada como Chansey.

Enfermera Joy: Todos sus pokemon gozan de buena salud.

Ash: Perfecto, te vez genial, amigo (Pikachu asiente).

Serena: Que lindo pokemon (pokedex).

Pokedex: Feebird, el pokemon ave Cuidadora… Feebird tiene un instinto de cuidado natural, lo que le hizo acreedora a trabajos de crianza y enfermería en la época antigua.

Ash: otro pokemon de la región nobilia.

Enfermera Joy: Muy bien, ahora que han sido registrados para sus respectivos eventos, cada participante es merecedor de una de estas.

La enfermera les estaba entregando sus respectivas portapreseas, el de Ash parecía un pequeño libro, con la parte inferior de color gris, y la parte superior era transparente pero con un bordado en líneas doradas de un escudo de armas que en medio tiene una pokebola, el logo oficial de la liga… el de Serena era un joyero rosa en forma de corazón con una gema roja incrustada y rodeada de una línea de oro donde la parte superior del corazón formaba una tiara.

Ash: Wow, nuestros estuches son increíbles.

Serena: son tan hermosos… estoy ansiosa por tener nuestras preseas.

Ash: bueno, pues empecemos a llenarlos… donde está el recinto más cercano.

Honey: Si más lo recuerdo, creo que está en Cd. Summerfield.

Ash: Entonces iremos a Cd. Summerfield.

Serena (el mapa): Veamos… Cd. Summerfield… no está muy distanciado.

Ash: ¿Y tú presentación?

Serena: al parecer será en Cd. Maine, Cd. Summerfield está de paso, así que iremos por tu primer escudo.

Ash: Muy bien, Cd. Summerfield, aquí vamos.

Ash se va muy animado dejando atrás a Serena, esta le dice que espere pero con gran alegría, por el contrario Honey estaba nerviosa, su mala experiencia en un día de campo la molestaba, sin embargo tenía que ir… no quería decepcionar a su tía… el tiempo paso y nuestros amigos habían tomado un camino en el bosque, viendo toda clase de pokemon conocidos y desconocidos, Ash y Serena estaban maravillados, Honey por otro lado… bueno…

Ash: Honey… ¿está todo bien?

Honey: si… estoy bien… creo

Serena: todo estará bien, estamos contigo.

Ash: si, y también tienes a tus pokemon.

Honey: ahh… ssssiiii… bueno… en realidad, no tengo ningún pokemon.

Ambos (OoO): ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Honey (Llorando exageradamente): ¡lo sé... soy patética!... ¡cómo puedo ser una científica

pokemon sin tener ni siquiera uno! ¡buuuuuu!

Serena: Que dilema.

Ash: Solo por curiosidad… ¿tienes pokebolas?

Honey: Ahh… sí.

Ash: Bien, asunto resuelto.

Honey: ¿eehh?

Serena: Te ayudaremos a atrapar uno.

Honey (T.T): mmm… esto es tan vergonzoso.

Adentrándose más al bosque buscaron a algún pokemon para atrapar, parecía que se habían escondido porque no daban rastro de uno, incluso se salieron del camino metiéndose a los arbustos… Honey no ocultaba su nerviosismo a pesar de estar acompañada.

Ash: Donde se abran metido.

Serena: ¿Acaso se habrán escondido?

Honey (sonrisa nerviosa): Y si mejor lo dejamos para después, he he he.

Ash: Ni hablar… encontraremos un pokemon perfecto para ti.

Serena: Animo, Honey… será divertido.

La aspirante a científica no podía estar más frustrada, solo le quedo resignarse y continuar buscando… justo cuando metía mano en unos arbustos se encontró con un cachorro lobo de color amarillo con patas, punta de la cola, orejas, hocico y melena blanca, comiendo bayas, se miraron unos segundos para después asustarse, los gritos llamaron la atención de los otros…

Serena: Honey, ¿estás bien?

Ash: Que bien, encontraste un pokemon.

Pokedex: Clawatt, el pokemon lobito eléctrico… aun siendo joven, Clawatt no teme enfrentase a oponentes más poderosos que él.

Ash: Con que un tipo eléctrico, ¿eh?

Clawatt gruñe y se prepara para pelear, Ash ordena ataque rápido pero Clawatt usa carga salvaje, los dos chocan y continúan en la pelea, Pikachu usa cola de hierro pero Clawatt lo esquiva e intenta nuevamente con carga salvaje, dando en el blanco, pero Pikachu no estaba derrotado, ahora Clawatt ataca con rayo, Pikachu hace lo mismo y los ataques explotan… pero la explosión hace caer de los arboles a un montón de Kakuna… y posteriormente aparecen los Beedrill, Honey estaba realmente asustada, y un flashback aparece… precisamente eso fue lo que le paso cuando era niña, era perseguido por los Beedrill, ese recuerdo fue suficiente para salir corriendo y gritando despavorida, Ash y Serena no tuvieron opción más que huir también, en cuando a Clawatt, si bien no temía enfrentarse a los Beedrill no era tan tonto para luchar en desventaja, así que huyo… mientras Honey corría desesperada, se tropezó con una plantita en el suelo… Ash y Serena llegan con ella, lo que causo que los Beedrill los alcanzaran, sin más opción Ash llama a Greninja y Serena a Braixen y junto con Pikachu atacan a los Beedrill con sus respectivos movimientos elementales… Los Beedrill salen huyendo… Ash y Serena le preguntan a Honey si está bien, Honey empezó a gruñir para luego gritar "¡ODIO ESTOOOOO!"... Claro que todo había sido un desastre y la pareja lo sabía… Serena sugirió preparar el campamento para descansar y comer algo… no había más opción… cuando se fueron, a Honey se le cayó un dije de oro en forma de gotita… en ese momento la plantita con la que Honey se tropezó comenzó a sacudirse, hasta que una tierna cabecita redonda de piel verde salió de ella y vio como nuestros héroes se distanciaban, también noto el dije y salió por completo de la tierra, este pokemon era un pequeño humanoide como de 50 cm de alto, con cuerpo de chica súper poderosa (pero es macho), de piel verde en la parte superior y negro en la parte inferior (como si usara pantalones) y una ramita con una hoja en su cabeza… tomo el dije con sus manitas y perdió de vista a los chicos, y emprendió su caminata… tiempo después en un área abierta del bosque los chicos ya habían armado el campamento, la tienda de campaña era sencilla, pero inflable, todos comían… con excepción de Honey.

Honey: En que estaba pensando… sabía que no debí aceptar hacer este viaje.

Ash: No te desanimes tan pronto.

Serena: Si, como Ash siempre dice… nunca te rindas hasta el final.

Honey: Para ustedes es fácil decir eso… son aventureros natos.

Ash: pues… no siempre fue así… cuando realice mi viaje cometía muchos errores de novatos, incluso Pikachu no me obedecía en un principio (Pikachu corrobora eso).

Serena: ¿en serio?, eso no lo sabía.

Ash: Pero con el tiempo fui mejorando, con ayuda de mis amigos y mis pokemon… hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora.

Honey: Y qué hay de ti, Serena

Serena: Bueno, yo no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser con mi vida, en casa era muy desobligada, dormía hasta tarde, no ayudaba mucho con los quehaceres y estaba en un conflicto personal con mi madre, que quería que fuera una corredora de Rhyhorn como ella.

Honey: Wow… y que te motivo a salir de casa en primer lugar.

Serena (XD): El (apuntando a Ash).

Ash (con la boca llena): ¿Yo?

Honey: Ahora que lo mencionas… como fue que se conocieron.

Serena (risitas): Nos conocimos en el campamento de verano del Prof. Oak

Honey: ¿El Prof. Oak?... ¿el famoso científico pokemon de kanto?

Ash: el mismo.

Serena: éramos niños cuando nos conocimos… yo me había perdido en el bosque y estaba asustada… escuche unos ruidos en los arbusto y por el susto me caí y me lastime la rodilla… todo por un Poliwag.

Ash: Un Poliwag que yo seguía… fue entonces que la conocí, estaba llorando.

Serena: Y en un hermoso gesto atendió mi rodilla… y me llevo de vuelta al campamento.

Honey: aw… Ash ya era todo un caballero desde pequeño.

Ash (risa nerviosa): Me educaron bien.

Serena: Claro que al terminar el campamento, tuvimos que separarnos… debo admitir que fue realmente triste para mí.

Ash: Si… recuerdo que llorabas… y te aferraste en mí.

Honey: sí que la cautivaste (la parejita ríe nervioso)… y como se reencontraron.

Ash: fue hace más de un año, yo había ido a la región kalos para participar en la liga y estar más cerca de mi sueño, pero el equipo Rocket ataco el laboratorio del Prof. Sycamore y alteraron a su Garchomp, quien termino en la torre prisma… junto con Pikachu y Greninja quien aún era un Froakie logramos rescatarlo.

Serena: todo eso paso por televisión, ahí fue donde supe que Ash estaba en kalos, y me dispuse a encontrarlo… y el resto como dicen, es historia.

Honey: Wow… Ash es capaz de hacer todo por salvar a los pokemon.

Serena: Y no solo por los pokemon… también por un amigo.

Honey: escucharlos simplemente me hace sentir una carga.

Ash: Ya te acostumbraras… y tendrás a tu primer pokemon.

Honey: No lo sé… esto... fue lo que me paso la primera vez

Serena: ¿En serio?

Honey: Si… mis padres y yo fuimos de día de campo cuando era niña… me aventure en el

Bosque y termine en un árbol lleno de Beedrill… esto terminaron persiguiéndome, me asusté mucho… por fortuna mis padres me ayudaron.

Serena: Vaya, por eso es que no querías salir de viaje.

Honey: Si… realmente me dio miedo… incluso después de ser salvada no dejaba de llorar… mi madre me calmo dándome su dije, que había sido un regalo de mi padre… dije que aún tengo conmigo.

Honey se había tocado el pecho y sintió algo extraño, por lo que empezó a inspeccionarse y cada vez más desesperadamente, para finalmente darse cuenta que había perdido el dije, lo que la hizo gritar tan alto que varios pokemon volador huyeran.

Serena: Honey, ¿Qué sucede?

Honey (T.T): Mi dije… el dije de oro que me regalo mi mamá… lo perdí.

Ash: ¿Segura que no lo dejaste en otro lado?

Serena: Se ha de haber caído cuando tropezaste.

Ash: Aun tenemos la luz del sol, ¿porque no vamos a buscarlo?

Finalmente llegaron a donde Honey tropezó, pero no encontraron el dije, no tenían idea de lo que había pasado, así que decidieron seguir buscando, Honey estaba muy preocupada y triste… mientras tanto el pokemon que tenía el dije seguía buscando a los chicos, pero para su mala suerte un Minccino lo vio… o para ser más específico, el brillante dije que tenía con el… Minccino adora las cosas limpias y brillantes y las roba, y esto no fue la excepción, mientras el pequeño pokemon de hierba seguía su búsqueda, algo paso rápido a su lado, solo para darse cuenta de que el dije le había sido arrebatado, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Minccino quien subía un árbol, el pokemon de hierba le decía cosas en su idioma… Jailif… así es como sonaba, Minccino solo le saco la lengua, haciendo que el pokemon se enojara y arremetiera con bala semilla… la explosión llamo la atención de nuestros héroes quienes no dudaron en ir a ver, mientras tanto el verdecito seguía disparando sus semillas y Minccino solo se limitaba a esquivarlos entre rama y rama y burlándose de él… pero entre las burlas el ataque del pokemon planta logro darle a la rama donde se sostenía y cae soltando el dije, para luego ser recuperado con látigo cepa, Minccino se levanta molesto y ataca con bomba sónica, el pequeño pokemon apenas y pudo esquivarlo y quedo entre un árbol y Minccino, este último vuelve a atacar de la misma manera, el plantita se agacha y la bomba sónica pega en el tronco, haciendo que otro grupo de Kakuna caigan… Minccino al ver esto sabía que estaba en problemas y corrió como loco, cuando el pokemon planta se reincorporo, los Beedrill volvieron a aparecer, por lo que emprendió la retirada, pero no era rápido… los Beedrill empezaron a atacarlo con misil aguja, el pobre los esquivaba como podía, hasta que uno lo hizo tropezar… estaba rodeado, asustado y se aferraba al dije con todas sus fuerzas… desesperado comenzó a lanzar látigo cepa tratando de darle a uno pero fallaba, los Beedrill dispararon nuevamente misil aguja, esta vez dando en el blanco, hiriendo al pokemon… este apenas pudo voltearse, solo para ver como un beedrill estaba a punto de aguijonearlo, pero un atactrueno lo golpea, enviándolo a un arbol, Ash y compañía habían llegado… las féminas lo atendían y el pokemon vio a Honey, abrió sus bracitos y le mostro el dije, Honey estaba sorprendida y el pokemon pierde el conocimiento… por otro lado Ash seguía lidiando con los Beedrill, superado en número hace uso de su mejor arma, Greninja, del que no duda en usas el vínculo, los Beedrill vuelve a usar misil agujas pero son destruidos por el ataque corte de la rana, Ash pide que vuelva a usar el mismo ataque y Greninja salta, varias cuchilladas son mostradas a gran velocidad, Greninja aterriza y los Beedrill explotan y caen al suelo… aun así estaban conscientes, pero heridos prefirieron huir… pasado el peligro pusieron su mirada en el pokemon herido… ya era de tarde y todos estaban en el campamento, el pequeño pokemon ya había sido atendido, solo dormía.

Serena: Pobre pequeño.

Ash: Que pokemon es este.

Honey: Se llama Hileaf (Ash saca su pokedex)

Pokedex: Hileaf, el pokemon plantita… a Hileaf se le puede encontrar durmiendo debajo de la tierra, a menudo confundiendo su ramita en la cabeza con una planta.

Serena: ¿duerme bajo tierra?

Honey: la plantita con la que me tropecé… debió ser la ramita de su cabeza… creo que encontró mi dije y trataba de devolverlo (Hileaf despierta).

Ash: Por fin despertó.

Honey: Hileaf, tranquilo… todo estará bien… pobre… ¿pasaste por todo esto solo para devolverme mi dije? (Hileaf Asiente)... en verdad te lo agradezco… no sabes lo mucho que este dije significa para mi… mi madre me lo regalo cuando era pequeña… fue un regalo de mi padre cuando eran jóvenes… en verdad te agradezco que lo trajeras de vuelta… eres realmente un pokemon muy valiente.

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos por tal hermosa escena, Honey le dijo al pokemon que descansara, este cerro los ojos para dormir mientras Honey lo acariciaba tiernamente… La mañana llego y Hileaf despertó dentro de la tienda de campaña, pero estaba solo… ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, así que salió de la tienda donde se encontró a todos comiendo.

Honey: Hileaf, despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes? (Hileaf responde alegre).

Ash: Parece que ya se siente mejor.

Serena: Que alivio… ¿te gustaría comer algo?

Ash: Te encantara la comida, te lo aseguro.

Hileaf asintió contento… verlo comer era como ver a un pequeño niño, cosa tierna… eso le gustaba a los chicos… en especial a Honey, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima… tiempo después estaban listos para irse… pero entonces vieron que Hileaf los observaba algo triste.

Serena: Creo que Hileaf está triste por la despedida

Ash: Si… que podemos hacer…

Honey: Hileaf… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Cuando escuchó la pregunta se quedó pensativo, Honey le decía que si viajaban juntos conocería más gente y más pokemon y que se divertirían mucho… cuando Hileaf escucho todo eso sus ojos se cristalizaron y feliz abrazo a Honey como un niño a su madre… -"entonces… bienvenido a la familia"- dijo la aspirante a científica mientras sacaba una pokebola con la cual tocó a Hileaf para atraparlo… -"¡Tengo a mi primer pokemon!"- Exclamo con gran algarabía… Ash y Serena la felicitaron y Honey no podía evitar mirar la pokebola que contenía a su nuevo amigo… y con un nuevo miembro en el equipo nuestros héroes retoman el rumbo hacia Cd. Summerfield… hogar del primer guardián de nobilia y del primer escudo de Ash.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: El explorador Pokemon.**

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje por la región nobilia, rumbo a Cd. Summerfield, cuna de la primera batalla de Ash para entrar a la justa real… en un árbol alto un pokemon ave los observaba, una pequeña ave del tamaño de un Pidove, de plumas café con el pecho blanco y una pluma en su cabeza (como los nativos americanos), Hileaf estaba sentado en el hombre de Honey disfrutando del viaje cuando de repente comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de batalla y el rugido de un pokemon.

Serena: Que está sucediendo

Ash: suena como una batalla.

Honey (Asustada): Se oye peligroso.

Ash: Vayamos a ver.

Serena: Te sigo.

Honey: ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿No podemos quedarnos aquí a salvo?!... ¡oigan, no me dejen sola!

Quedándose atrás Honey no tuvo más opción que seguirlos a pesar de estar asustada… se adentraron más al bosque donde el ruido se hacía más fuerte, cuando llegaron a un área algo abierta se encontraron con un Loppuny Shiny, rosa en lugar de amarillo con un moño rosa con una piedra en la raíz de la oreja derecha, una rana parecido a Frogadier pero de un metro de alto, sin las burbujas y con los colores purpura y blanco y un Ursaring teniendo una batalla, el Ursaring furioso tiraba zarpazos tratando de golpear a los otros pero estos lograban esquivarlos, en especial el pokemon liebre que esquivaba con elegantes piruetas, la rana solo se limitaba a saltar tranquilamente, cuando Ursaring iba a golpear a la rana, este usa protección y aprovecha para empujarlo, Loppuny desde el cielo aplica una patada voladora que hace retroceder al oso poniéndolo más furioso… entonces notaron que detrás de los pokemon había un sujeto, un joven como de la edad de Alain vestido como Indiana Jones, detrás de sus piernas un pokemon de aspecto femenino se ocultaba asustada, una pequeña humanoide de piel verde claro con vestido largo de petalos blancos y dos rosas en el cabello verde cortito con extremidades de chica súper poderosa… -"¡ya no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo, tonto!"- exclamo el entrenador, para luego ordenarle a Loppuny ataque centrado y a la rana a la que llamó Psyfrog, bola sombra, ambos ataques se combinaron y golpearon al oso mandándolo a chocar contra una enorme roca, noqueándolo como suele pasar, la rana y la liebre celebran con un have five, su entrenador sonreía satisfecho mientras posaba de forma genial agarrando su sombrero, para luego ver a nuestros héroes.

¿?: Hola

Ash: Hola, ¿Estas bien?

¿?: Si, nada que mis chicos no puedan arreglan, ¿Verdad? (sus 2 pokemon asienten) ¿Estas bien, Floritta?

La pequeña seguía aferrada a la pierna de su entrenador, lo miro pero aún estaba algo nerviosa, el joven le hizo una caricia en la cabeza para tranquilizarla, esta le dio una leve sonrisa.

Serena: Que lindo pokemon

Honey: es un Floritta.

Serena: Conque un Floritta.

Pokedex: Floritta, el pokemon pequeña flor… Floritta posee una personalidad gentil y siempre esta alegre… es muy amistosa y le gusta jugar con otros pokemon y con las personas.

En ese momento Floritta vio a Hileaf y viceversa, Floritta le mueve la manita saludándolo con una linda sonrisa, Hileaf se apena y le responde el saludo.

Serena: Es muy linda… y tu Loppuny es realmente hermosa, sobre todo por su color rosado (Loppuny se siente alagada).

¿?: Te lo agradezco, linda.

Ash: y ese pokemon…

Honey: es un Psyfrog… otro pokemon de la región nobilia

Pokedex: Psyfrog, el pokemon meditador… Psyfrog medita a menudo para controlar sus poderes psíquicos.

Ash: súper, un tipo psíquico y agua.

¿?: Por lo que veo, no son de por aquí.

Ash: Asi es… mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu… venimos de la región de Kanto.

Serena: Soy Serena… soy de la región Kalos.

Honey: Mi nombre es Honey, soy la sobrina de la Prof. Rose.

¿?: Wow, un momento… ¿el Subcampeón de la liga kalos, Ash Ketchum… y la finalista del tripokalon, Serena?

Serena (nerviosa): ¿Realmente somos tan famosos aquí?

Honey: algo.

Jake (haciendo reverencia): Mi nombre es Jake Wheeler… un honor conocerlos… (Tomando la mano de Serena con delicadeza) en especial a usted, Mademoiselle.

Honey(¬_¬): Tranquilo, casanova… tiene pareja.

Jake: ¿En serio?

Serena aferra a Ash con una sonrisa, el chico solo sonríe tranquilamente como si nada, no estaba para nada molesto, solo saludaba con la mano al igual que Pikachu… Honey por otro lado murmuraba… el nombre del joven se le hacía conocido de algún lado.

Jake: Y las sorpresas del día no acaban… eeh, sin resentimientos, ¿verdad, chico?

Ash: Mientras no haya malos entendidos, no hay problema. (Pikachu sonríe maliciosamente sacando unas chispas)

Serena: Y por qué los ataco Ursaring en primer lugar.

Jake (molesto): Él se lo busco.

Los chicos estaban confundidos por la respuesta, Jake comenzó a contarles todo (flashback)… Resulta que Floritta andaba por ahí no muy lejos de sus amigos, cuando encontró un árbol de bayas, así que corto una con sus hojas navajas, cuando estaba por comerse la baya Ursaring apareció y la tomo, Floritta no había soltado la Baya por lo que quedó suspendida en el aire, Ursaring la agito hasta que finalmente la soltó cayendo al piso, Floritta solo podía ver triste y con los ojos llorosos como el oso malo se comía su baya, para luego gritar asustada (fin)… Jake acariciaba a su plantita quien estaba triste por el mal recuerdo.

Serena: que malvado.

Ash: Pobre Floritta.

Jake: Nadie se mete con mis amigos… nadie. (Sus pokemon asienten serios).

Honey: Y que te trae por aquí en primer lugar.

Jake: El pueblo del clan Tahawk (tájouk)

Honey: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Jake: No grites linda, que no estoy lejos.

Ash: ¿El pueblo del clan Tahawk?

Honey: ¡el clan Tahawk es una civilización antigua mucho antes de nobilia… se dice que los miembros de su clan tenían la capacidad de vincularse con sus pokemon!

Ash: ¡Wow, una civilización con personas que podían vincularse con su pokemon!

Serena: ¿quieres decir que existía todo un pueblo donde sus habitantes conocían por completo el fenómeno vínculo?

Jake: así es… veo que saben algo sobre el fenómeno vinculo.

Ash: Eso es porque mi Greninja y yo podemos vincularnos.

Jake: espera… ¿What? O.O

Honey: He he he… ¿Sorprendido?

Jake: La navidad llego temprano este año… ¿podría ver el vínculo?, porfis.

Serena: ¿Nunca has visto un vínculo?

Jake: La neta, no

Honey: ¿Cuál es tu interés en el vínculo?

Jake: Pues veras, linda… soy un explorador pokemon.

Serena: ¿Un explorador pokemon?

Jake: Asi es… viajo por todos lados buscando resolver los grandes misterios del mundo pokemon.

Ash: Wow, súper… eso quiere decir que has descubierto muchas cosas.

Jake: Bueno, no muchas cosas, pero tampoco he perdido mi tiempo… desde los pergaminos de las ruinas del castillo Greenville con leyendas de nobilia… hasta la cruz de oro del convento hundido en el lago Valeria.

Honey: ¿Espera… fuiste tú quien encontró la cruz de oro?... eso fue una noticia nacional, con razón tu nombre me sonaba familiar.

Serena: Así que tú también eres alguien famoso.

Jake: No realmente… yo no hago esto por la fama, mi bella… lo hago por la emoción de la aventura… y claro, aprender más sobre los pokemon… y hablando de eso, que dices, Ash… ¿me mostrarías el vínculo con tu Greninja?

Ash: Tengo una mejor idea… tengamos una batalla pokemon.

Jake: ¿Tener una Batalla?

Ash: Así es… note que tu Loppuny tiene una mega piedra.

Serena: espera, ¿lo tiene?

Efectivamente, Loppuny tenía la mega piedra justo donde estaba el moño de su oreja, Loppuny se la acomodaba con una mirada coquetona.

Serena: Wow, un mega Loppuny… estoy ansioso por verla.

Ash: que dices, Jake… ¿te animas?

Jake: ¿Tener una batalla contra el subcampeón de la liga kalos que puede vincularse con su pokemon?... donde firmo.

Los oponentes estaban en posición, Ash y Greninja hacían calistenia, Loppuny hacia paso yogui, los pequeños de hierba gritaban y animaban a sus amigos, Honey estaba con su computadora holográfica y su camarita, listo para investigar el vínculo de Ash, y de paso aprovechar la mega evolución de Loppuny, si realmente la energía de la mega evolución y el del vínculo son los mismo… Serena una vez más hace de árbitro y la ventana de versus aparece, Ash realiza su primer movimiento, Shuriken de agua, Jake contrarresta con ataque centrado, los ataques explotan, Ash ordena corte, Greninja se mete entre el humo de la explosión para sorprender pero no dio resultado, cada que realizaba un corte Lopunny lo esquivaba con gracia, como si se tratara de un concurso o presentación pokemon, en uno de esos intentos Lopunny da un pequeño mortal atrás a la vez que patea a Greninja, mientras esta en el aire Lopunny dispara un ataque centrado pero Greninja logra cortarlo, la liebre finalmente toca suelo posando elegantemente (tal vez sensualmente)… -"Lopunny… hazle ojitos"- dijo Jake con elegancia, Lopunny ríe tapando su boquita con sus manitas para luego guiñar un ojo disparando corazones, estaba usando atracción, cuando Greninja vio eso sus ojo se le abrieron como platos para luego saltar hacia atrás desesperadamente y arrojar un par de shuriken destruyendo los corazones, para los nuevos fue extraño ese comportamiento, para Ash, Serena y Pikachu no lo era tanto.

Jake: Muuuy biennneso fue raro.

Ash: Bueno… lo que pasa es que Greninja perdió contra un Sylveon cuando era un Froakie, con ese mismo movimiento… creo que nunca lo supero.

Fueron las palabras del entrenador azabache, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, Greninja solo estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados tratando de ocultar su vergüenza… -"que cruel… le rompiste el corazón a mi conejita"- dijo el explorador, mientras Lopunny hacia como que estaba triste… -"ahora yo te romperé a ti"- termino la frase siendo apoyada por su pokemon.

Honey (¬_¬): Este tipo es muy extraño… y su pokemon no se queda atrás.

Serena: Es algo… extrovertido, es todo.

Ash: No perderemos esta batalla, iremos con todo.

Jake: ¡Venga, matador!

Ash termina transformando a su Greninja, las gráficas en la computadora de Honey mostraban información, Jake estaba realmente impresionado, era la primera vez que observaba un vínculo, se tomó un poco de tiempo para admirarlo bien, notar las diferencias.

Jake: increíble… impresionante… realmente impactante… he esperado esta gran oportunidad por mucho tiempo, jamás… creí tener la oportunidad de ser testigo de tal majestuosa escena.

Honey: El vínculo es realmente impresionante… todavía no dejo de asombrarme.

Serena: Si… es realmente un gran milagro.

Ash: Bueno, Jake… cumplí con mi parte… que hay de ti.

Jake: Ahh, cierto, pero que modales los míos… ¿lista para brillar, linda?

Lopunny asiente, Jake saca su mega piedra de un collar en su cuello, para posteriormente Lopunny termina mega evolucionada, impresionando a los presentes mientras Loppuny se preparaba a pelear, incluso le hizo señas a Greninja con la mano como diciéndole "ven, cielo, tengo algo para ti" … Ash da el primer movimiento, shuriken de agua, Jake contra ataca con ataque centrado, chocando como la última vez, Lopunny esperaba que Greninja apareciera como la primera vez, pero del humo salió una shuriken, Lopunny apenas logró esquivarla pero descuidando su guardia, lo que la rana ninja aprovecho dándole con corte que la derriba pero no la derrota, de nuevo usa ataque centrado, Greninja utiliza doble equipo para acercársele, pero Lopunny utiliza rayo carga destruyendo a los clones, pero no le dio al original, Greninja aparece y está a punto de darle con corte, pero Jake ordena que lo atrape, Lopunny toma la cuchilla con sus manitas, para luego usar combate cercano, Lopunny asesta una patada al estómago a Greninja haciéndole bajar la guardia, para que al instante le diera una serie de golpes y patadas rápidas, de hecho en esta última imito a Chun-li con las patadas, para rematar de una más a la rana ninja y haciéndolo retroceder, y claro Ash siente esos golpes, los cuales son monitoreados en la máquina de Honey.

Ash: Así que tu Lopunny sabe combate cercano.

Honey: No me sorprende, los tipo normal suelen aprender casi todos los ataque de tipo.

Jake: si, pero al mega evolucionar, adquiere el tipo pelea.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando lo supieron, Lopunny realizo un par de golpes y patadas presumiendo, Ash y Greninja no podían contener la emoción de pelear contra alguien poderoso, así que deciden ir por todo con as aéreo, Jake ordena interceptar con combate cercano, los pokemon empiezan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, como si fuera algún anime de peleas… golpes, bloqueos y evasiones se veían venir en ese combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jake estaba presionado, sabía que as aéreo es un movimiento de tipo volador y eso es efectivo contra los tipo pelea, sabía que a la larga eso le afectaría a Lopunny, Greninja logra asestarle una patada en el estómago a la liebre alejándola de ella, Lopunny mostraba daño del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba agotada, Greninja también tenía su daño pero se encontraba bien, en guardia, Ash supo que as aéreo funciono y decidió terminar con ese mismo movimiento, Greninja se acerca con su mano en blanco a golpearla pero entonces Jake ordena usar ataque centrado en el suelo, Lopunny arroja el ataque cerca de ella haciendo que escombros se dirijan hacia Greninja, sacándolo de balance, Greninja abre los ojos solo para ver a Lopunny acercarse con otro ataque centrado con el que es golpeado como si fuera el rasengan y enviado a arrastrarse al suelo, como siempre Ash resiente el daño, Serena empezaba a preocuparse, Greninja seguía consiente pero ya estaba resintiendo los daños, los dos pokemon estaban en las ultimas, Aprovechando la distancia, Jake ordena rayo carga, Lopunny comienza a cargar su ataque, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, Greninja logra ponerse de pie, -"¡no vamos a darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, ese no es nuestro estilo!"- exclamo el entrenador de pueblo paleta, a la vez que una pequeño aro de aire y tierra en el piso lo rodeaba, otra rodeaba a Greninja, los gráficos en la pantalla de Honey estaban locos, el corazón de Serena latía aceleradamente.

Jake: ¡LOPUNNY, FUEGO!

Ash: ¡GRENINJA, USA CORTE!

Lopunny dispara, las cuchillas de Greninja se solidifican y crecen un poco más, la rana ninja corre hacia el ataque y lo intercepta con sus cuchillas, ganando terreno sin perder velocidad, Lopunny seguía aplicando su rayo carga pero Greninja estaba ganando terreno, -"¡AHORA!"- Grito el azabache, Greninja termino por abrirse paso, Lopunny estaba impactada y ya no pudo evitar lo que seguía, muchos cortes blancos a la vista, para terminar con un Greninja cansado tras la coneja, que explota… el humo se disipa… el resultado era evidente… Lopunny había caído, perdiendo su mega… Greninja estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente, había vuelto a la normalidad, Ash estaba en las mismas, Pikachu estaba preocupado y le pregunto si estaba bien, Ash le dijo que si, que no se preocupara, y se sentó un momento, Serena no se molestó en declarar ganador a Ash, era obvio el resultado, fue corriendo preocupada hacia su novio.

Serena: ¡¿Ash, estas bien!?

Ash: Estoy bien, Serena… no te preocupes… ¡como estas, Greninja! (asiente con pulgar arriba)

Jake: ¿Estas bien, Lopunny? (le sonríe)… lo hiciste muy bien, chiquita… ahora solo descansa.

Serena: ¡ASH, ERES UN TONTO, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASI!

Ash: pero Serena…

Serena: ¡Nada de "peros", Ash!… (Llorosa) no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Ash (la abraza): Lamento haberte preocupado.

Honey: Que rayos fue eso.

Honey hacia comparativas de la batalla con su tía y la de ahora, mostrando que el nivel de energía usado en la batalla reciente, era de un 8% más que la que utilizo contra mega Heracross, dando a entender dos cosas, 1.- el mega Lopunny de Jake era realmente fuerte, quizás más que el mega Heracross de la prof… y B) el poder del vínculo parece acrecentarse aún más… pero al ver a Ash agotado se dio cuenta de que dicho crecimiento tiene sus consecuencias… desafortunadamente para ellos, estaban siendo observados por los malos… como siempre.

James: Así que siguen buscando respuestas sobre el vínculo.

Meowth: Un Lopunny que puede mega evolucionar, ¿eh?

James: Seria un miembro valioso para el equipo rocket.

Jessie: Ni lo sueñes… un pokemon tan hermoso merece estar con una entrenadora tan hermosa como yo.

Meowth: Sera perfecta para tus presentaciones.

Jessie: Seguiremos a los torpes hasta que encuentren respuestas sobre el vínculo, robaremos la información, atraparemos a Pikachu y al resto y se los daremos al jefe como obsequio.

Greninja y Lopunny estaban juntitos, cansados y magullados, -"no se preocupen, dejen que la enfermera Floritta los atienda"- dijo el explorador. Para que el mencionado pokemon hiciera acto de presencia de forma kawaii con un gorro de enfermera.

Honey: Qué onda con el gorro.

Jake: Yo se lo hice.

Honey: Y eso es para…

Jake: Ya veraaaaas… ahora linda.

Floritta asiente con una hermosa sonrisa para luego atender a los pokemon heridos, usando pulso sanador… todos conocían perfectamente el efecto de dicho poder, sabían que eso sanaría a los pokemon, lentamente los golpes desaparecían y los pokemon restauraban sus energías… cuando Floritta termino ambos pokemon se pusieron de pie, Greninja le agradeció al pokemon hierba, Lopunny la felicito con pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza, Floritta estaba contenta por haber ayudado y Hileaf se alegró de que sus amigos estuvieran bien, Psyfrog también felicito a ambos pokemon por su gran lucha.

Serena: Vaya, así que Floritta sabe usar pulso sanador… que conveniente.

Ash: Por eso la atrapaste, ¿cierto?

Jake: En realidad la atrape por puro capricho, después supe que podía hacer eso… después de todo (la carga) como negarse a esta carita (XD).

Honey: Lo se… siento lo mismo de mi Hileaf.

Jake: Bueno… después de la diversión, es hora de volver al trabajo.

Ash: Si, estoy ansioso por conocer más sobre el vínculo.

Serena: Y por donde vamos ahora.

Jake: por aquí.

Tras guardar a sus pokemon en sus pokebilas nuestros héroes continúan su camino, mientras eran seguidos por el equipo rocket, misteriosamente el ave que los había observado también los siguió.

Honey: Estoy ansiosa por encontrar esas ruinas.

Jake: Dudo que encontremos los restos… al menos a simple vista.

Serena: ¿Acaso las ruinas están desaparecidas?

Jake: podría decirse

Honey: y como vamos a encontrarlas.

Jake: Con esto (saca unos googles especiales)

Honey: ¿Una Omni-eye 500?

Jake: Así es… las gafas especiales que toma fotos, graba, transmite imágenes en tiempo real, con visión nocturna, visión infrarroja y escáner… este bebe me ha ayudado mucho en mis investigaciones… si hay restos, estos lentes lo encontraran.

Serena: realmente puede toda una civilización desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Jake: Según los pergaminos de las leyendas de nobilia.

Serena: Como paso eso.

Jake: La leyenda dice que hubo un conflicto interno en el clan… no hay datos de quien lo comenzó o por qué motivos… solo especifica que el conflicto fue tan devastador que abrieron la tierra y la civilización cayo en pedazos… no sé si en sentido literal.

Honey: Como sabes que estas en la zona correcta.

Jake: Los pergaminos hacen mención a un área específica… la descripción habla de un león que arroja agua por la boca.

Ash: ¿Un león que arroja agua por la boca?

Honey: Un momento, no estarás hablando de... la cascada de Gaion.

Jake: Así es.

Al decir eso habían llegado a una gran cascada, cuyas aguas brotaban de una caverna que tenían forma de la cabeza de un león, el rio era caudaloso, y había una extensa orilla entre el rio el bosque… claro que nuestros héroes estaban maravillados.

Serena: Miren esa cascada… es realmente hermosa.

Ash: Si… ¿y por qué la llaman cascada de Gaion?

Honey: Por el legendario pokemon.

Ash: ¿Un pokemon legendario?

Jake: Uno de los 3 pokemon titánicos de nobilia… Gaion, el heraldo de la tierra y del bosque (un león de color verde claro con melena de hojas)… Burcefalos, el heraldo de las montañas (un caballo café de raza shire, de dos metros, con melena y cola de fuego, también en la frente y en las patas)… y Drasser, heraldo de las aguas (un dragón de color celeste parecido al Bakugan Wavern)… los 3 protegen de manera equitativa la región de nobilia.

Ash: Realmente me gustaría conocerlos en persona.

Serena: ¿crees que alguno de ellos haya hecho desaparecer las ruinas?

Jake: Los pergaminos no lo mencionan, pero no descarto esa posibilidad, si algo pusiera en riesgo la región ellos intervendrían.

Honey: Y por dónde.

Jake: veamos.

Jake hace uso de su cámara especial, mira por todos lados, el aparato emitía señales ultrasónicas, escaneaba el lugar, mostraba gráficas, todo eso… en ese momento vio como restos de una construcción y les hizo saber a los demás para posteriormente ir hacia allá, el equipo rocket los seguía de cerca… al igual que la misteriosa ave… al llegar encontraron rocas apiladas de una manera no natural.

Serena: Aquí no hay nada

Ash: Seguro que es aquí.

Jake: si, el escáner no miente, miren

Jake les mostro una Tablet con un plano digital del área, a simple vista parecían rocas que eran parte del bosque, pero en realidad eran los restos de una construcción bastante grande, como un templo… y ellos estaban en medio.

Ash: Estamos en medio de un edificio

Serena: Ya entiendo, estas rocas debieron ser parte de este edificio… debieron ser pilares o muros que cayeron.

Honey: y es muy grande… demasiado para ser la casa de alguien.

Ash: Tal vez era la casa de alguien rico.

Jake: Si era alguien rico, debió ser también influyente, lo que significa que estaba en una muy buena posición social.

Honey: Lo suficiente para tener conocimiento amplio del vínculo.

Ash: entonces, separémonos y busquen pistas.

Entonces empiezan a buscar cualquier cosa que les ayude a saber algo más del vínculo, mientras el extraño pokemon volador seguía expectante, Ash revisaba hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente, Serena se limitaba a andar por ahí viendo a los alrededores esperando encontrar algo, Honey buscaba en los restos de las rocas para ver si encontraba alguna escritura o símbolo o algo, Jake seguía con sus gafas especiales escaneando el lugar y Pikachu parecía sabueso, caminando en cuatro patas como si olfateara, buscando algo al ras del piso, fin fijarse golpeo su cabeza con una base de piedra, donde se fijó que había un agujero, por lo que se puso a cavar, y con la poca luz que logro entrar se dio cuenta de que había unas escaleras, así que llamo a los demás.

Jake: Una entrada subterránea

Ash: buen trabajo, Pikachu.

Serena: pero como entraremos.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro!

El roedor obedece, destruyendo la roca, mostrando con la poca luz del sol el corredor que bajaba por las escaleras y los pilares que servían como soporte, estaban a punto de embarcarse a lo desconocido cuando de repente el pokemon ave que los siguió decidió atacarlos en picada, librándola por poco.

Serena: ¡Que pasa, porque nos ataca!

Ash: ¿Quién es ese pokemon?

Honey: Es un Birdhoe (birdjou).

Pokedex: Birdhoe, el pokemon aguilucho… en el pasado los Birdhoe eran usados como mensajeros, debido a su inteligencia y perseverancia al volar en condiciones difíciles.

Birdhoe vuelve a atacar y nuevamente falla, Ash ordena trueno y Pikachu obedece, pero Birdhoe logra esquivarlo para luego usar acrobacia y golpear al roedor con gran velocidad… -"sí que es rápido"- exclamó el entrenador de kanto, Birdhoe vuelve a atacar con acrobacia pero Pikachu logra esquivarlo y por orden usa electro bola, dando en el blanco, el ave cae al suelo, Pikachu y Ash no se confían y se mantienen en guardia, sabia decisión pues el pokemon ave logro incorporarse a pesar del daño y desventaja de tipo, toma vuelo y usa viento cortante, Pikachu esquiva saltando al aire, cosa que es aprovechado por Birdhoe y vuelve a usar acrobacia para envestir a su oponente, parecía que iba a tener éxito pero Ash ordena cola de hierro, sin poder frenar o esquivar el pájaro es golpeado y enviado a chocar contra un tronco y posteriormente caer, nuevamente se mantienen en guardia y de nuevo Birdhoe se levanta, pero esta vez con más dificultad… -"sí que es muy determinado"- dijo Serena, Birdhoe tenía una mirada seria, una mirada que fue captada por Ash, lo quedo mirando profundamente por un tiempo… entonces Ash se acomoda la gorra con una sonrisa y saca una pokebola que usa para capturar a Birdhoe… todos estaban sorprendidos por la rápida decisión de Ash, en especial Serena, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esto parecía estar destinado… cuando Ash fue por la Pokebola libero a Birdhoe y este lo quedo mirando seriamente, todos estaban extrañados pero Ash estaba sonriente… -"No sé porque motivos nos atacaste… pero si sé que eres un pokemon realmente increíble"- dijo Ash… -"creo que quieres proteger este lugar… tal vez proteger los secretos del vínculo… pero necesito aprender más sobre ello para poder estar en sincronía con mi Greninja… y más con los otros pokemon y poder ser amigo de ellos y ser un gran maestro pokemon… y realmente me gustaría que tu fueras mi amigo, que dices"-… el pokemon miro a Ash detenidamente… su sonrisa denotaba confianza… y el hecho de que Pikachu estuviese con él a su lado confirmaba su amor por los pokemon… finalmente fue hacia Ash y este lo recibió en su brazo, -"¿entonces vendrás con nosotros?"- pregunto el azabache, el pokemon afirmo con una sonrisa (cabe mencionar que su forma de hablar es igual a la de Rowlet, mencionando su nombre).

Ash: ¡Qué bien, tenemos a nuestro primer amigo en nobilia!

Serena: ¡Eso es maravilloso!

Honey: Te felicito Ash.

Jake: wow, eso sí que fue muy extraño… ¿porque decidiste atraparlo?

Ash: Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar… solo sé que al verlo algo en mi me decía que lo hiciera… y bueno, lo hice.

Jake: (¬.¬)… Riiiiight – dijo al estilo del Dr. Malito

Ash: bueno, aclarado el asunto, veamos que encontramos.

Ash fue el primero en aventurarse, seguido de Serena quien le decía que fuera con cuidado, claro que el equipo rocket no dudo en seguirlos, finalmente todos estaban descendiendo las escaleras pero comenzaba a ponerse más oscuro, por suerte los Googles de Jake también tenían linterna incluida y para mayor visibilidad Serena llama a su siempre confiable Braixen para usar su flama… finalmente llegan al final de las escaleras donde se encuentran con una especie de salón, la arquitectura aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones, el salón era grande, incluso el piso tenía un dibujo de un ave extendiendo las alas dentro de un circulo, el cual cuando Ash se puso en medio, este junto con Ash empezó a brillar en color azul, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, Serena estaba asustada pero Ash le dijo que estaba bien, era como si Ash estuviera conectado con el lugar, entonces líneas azules se extendieron por todo el sitio, formando figuras e iluminando el lugar. Incluso antorchas se encendieron… Se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba bien conservado y lograron ver murales con dibujos y escrituras… sin embargo la sorpresa les duro muy poco cuando se dieron cuenta de que en las paredes habían murales que desafortunadamente estaban destruidos… Jake fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzó a ver por todos lados pero cualquier rotulo que pudiese servir de información estaba completamente destruido… y eso lo impaciento y se puso a mirar exageradamente por todos lados.

Jake: O.O ¡¿QUE?!... ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, SI, NO!.. ¡AHHH, COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO, ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, (con acento alemán) QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE!

Honey: Jake, cálmate.

Serena: Creo que se deterioró con el tiempo.

Ash: No, esto no fue natural… se nota que fue hecho a propósito.

Serena: ¿Dices que alguien daño el lugar intencionalmente?

Ash: Si… mira esta pared… tiene marcas de garras… aquí usaron algún movimiento con garras como garra de sombra o garra dragón… y esta mancha de aquí, quemaduras… de un ataque lanzallamas.

Serena: Pero… porque alguien dañaría algo tan importante como esto.

Honey: Seguro fue el resultado de la batalla interna que Jake menciono.

Jake (con los ojos lagrimeados) esto no está pasando.

Mientras todos seguían tratando de entender la situación, Pikachu noto que algo estaba brillando muy al fondo del salón, cuando fue a investigar se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con una Flor del tiempo (las flores de cristal que salieron en la película de Lucario), Pikachu la reconoció y llamo a los demás… al verla Ash logro reconocerla.

Ash: ¿Una flor del tiempo?

Jake: espera, ¿una flor del tiempo?... como sabes que es una flor del tiempo.

Honey: Se suponía que estaban extintas.

Serena: es realmente hermosa… por que se llama flor del tiempo.

Honey: Se dice que la flor del tiempo puede mostrar imágenes del pasado… como un holograma.

Serena: ¿Imágenes del pasado?

Ash: Pero creí que la flor solo se encontraba en el árbol del comienzo en Pueblo Rota allá en casa.

Jake: ¿Estuviste en pueblo rota?... sí que has viajado mucho… Ash, hermano, por favor, dime que sabes cómo activarla.

Ash: De hecho es muy fácil, solo tienes que tocarla, así.

Ash toca la flor y esta se abre para posteriormente mostrar las imágenes del pasado… el cual mostraba a un grupo de 5 personas, 2 mujeres adultas jóvenes, 2 varones adultos jóvenes y un señor de mediana edad con barba, todos iban vestidos con ropas medievales y accesorios de armaduras y tenían pokemon, un Houndour, un Sneasel, un lobo negro con blanco parecido a Tiger de Monster Rancher, pero sin los cuernos, un ave grande parecido a Brabiary, con los colores de Birdhoe y una pequeña corona de plumas con cola en su cabeza como si fuera copete y el más viejo tenía un oso rojo con vientre amarillo de aspecto real… una de las féminas hablo con el viejo, -"Señor ¿está seguro de esto?"- el viejo cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para luego responder "háganlo", tras la orden nuestros héroes fueron testigos de cómo el misterioso grupo empezó a hacer daño a todo el lugar, todos los murales siendo dañados, las áreas que Ash le mostro a Serena concordando con su hipótesis, pues Sneasel uso garra de sombras y el oso uso lanzallamas, nuestros héroes estaban impactados… cuando acabaron el lugar seguía en llamas y algunos pilares caían, para no exponerse decidieron irse… y es ahí donde el holograma termina.

Serena: No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso.

Ash: En que estaban pensando.

Honey: Toda esa información… ¿tan grande fue ese conflicto que tuvieron que llegar a esto?

Jake (Serio): Algo no cuadra.

Serena: A que te refieres.

Jake: Sus vestimentas… eran de la era dorada de nobilia.

Ash: ¿Era dorada?

Honey: De cuando el reino recién comenzaba… en la antigüedad no usaban ese tipo de vestimenta.

Ash: entonces… ¿eso significa que esto pasó mucho después de ese conflicto?

Serena: Esto es muy raro… porque hicieron esto… y porque este lugar reacciono así con Ash.

Jake: Quizás por su vínculo con Greninja… recuerda, este era el sitio donde vivía gente que podía vincularse con sus pokemon… en cuanto el por qué destruir este lugar después de muchos años de abandono… no logro entender porque… y algo me dice que no fue agradable para ellos.

Honey: Que quieres decir.

Jake: aquella joven hablo con el líder… le pregunto si estaba seguro de hacer esto… su jefe lo pensó mucho… como que no quería hacerlo realmente… o fueron obligados… o querían guardar muy bien el secreto.

Jessie: A quién le importa eso, si no hay nada valioso entonces este lugar no sirve de nada.

Efectivamente, los muchachos escucharon la voz de Jessie, cuando voltearon a ver una capsula con brazo extensible atrapo a Pikachu, el equipo sucker, digo, rocket atacaba de nuevo.

Honey: ¡Oh, no de nuevo ellos!

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas, pues llego la hora de brillar!

James: ¡Y más vale que teman, porque no la van a librar!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta casa de mi padre!

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James Mememes!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Rindanse ahora o prepárense para los cuerazos! (terminando con Meowth y Wobbuffet).

Jake: Oigan… ese meowth…

Honey: Si, habló

Meowth: Si, acéptenlo, tengo una voz más melodiosa que la de Justin Bieber.

Jake: Odio a ese tipo

Ash: ¡Devuélvanme a Pikachu!

Jessie: ¡Eso nunca, Gourgeist sal ahora!

James: Echatelos, inkay.

Jessie: ¡usa bola sombra!

James: ¡Psicorrayo, ahora!

Ash: ¡Birdhoe, usa viento cortante!

Los ataques chocan, provocando que tiemble un poco dentro del salón y cayendo polvo y piedras pero nadie se había percatado, Serena ordena a Braixen lanza llamas pero Jessie hace que Gourgeist use pulso oscuro, interceptando el fuego, Jake se une llamando a Psyfrog y ordena bola sombra que logra golpear a Inkay, Jessie ordena bomba semilla bombardeando nuestros héroes, y finalmente el techo cedió, todo el lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse, como el equipo rocket estaba más cerca de la entrada lograron escapar a la vez que Ash y Pikachu se gritaba, nuestros héroes no tuvieron la misma suerte y el lugar les cayó encima hasta que finalizo el temblor… Ash y compañía estaban bien gracias a la protección de psyfrog… a pesar de eso Ash no estaba contento, el equipo rocket se había ido con Pikachu… -"Ash no te preocupes, lo rescataremos"- Dijo su amada Serena –"Puedes estar segura de ello"- respondió Ash con total seguridad y seriedad, entonces llamo a Greninja y hace uso del vínculo y en ese momento las mismas luces que aparecieron cuando Ash hizo presencia volvieron a iluminar impresionando a todos, solo Ash y Greninja estaban reacios de eso pues su concentración estaba en salvar a Pikachu, Greninja toma su shuriken y lo hace girar como cuando peleo con el Charizard de Alain, pero en menor poder y lo empuja hacia los escombros como el Rasengan de Naruto en sus comienzos… mientras tanto el equipo Rocket ya estaba volando en su globo con Pikachu tratando (inútilmente) de escapar, los malos ni le prestaban atención, solo brindaban con copas por su éxito regodeándose en su crapulencia… mientras tanto en la salida, esta seguía bloqueada… al menos por un rato pues los escombros volaron en combinación con agua, Greninja estaba al frente pues fue quien abrió paso con su shuriken, Greninja usa su visión especial para buscar al equipo rocket quien estaba acercándose a la cascada, Ash logra verlos gracias al vínculo y le ordena a Greninja y a Birdhoe seguirlos, Greninja usa sus habilidades y birdhoe vuela mientras los demás los siguen, el equipo Rocket sigue celebrando cuando avistan al ave, claro que no iban a permitir que arruinaran su fiesta por lo que Jessie ordena bomba semilla, Birdhoe esquivaba los bombardero como avión de guerra, mientras Greninja iba colina arriba a la vez que seguía vigilando a Birdhoe, el ave seguía siendo disparado sin piedad, un psicorrayo logra darle y cae, Ash y compañía logran verlo y Ash le grita y birdhoe logra reaccionar gracias a su nuevo entrenador, motivado por una gran lealtad… logra incorporarse y decide atacar nuevamente, el equipo rocket empieza a frustrarse y le tiran con todo, no se percataron de que Greninja estaba en la cima de la cascada hasta que salta hacia ellos y usa su corte para destruir por completo el canasto y la trampa de Pikachu, la rata caía pero fue atrapado por Birdhoe, el equipo rocket junto con Greninja cayeron al agua, aunque para este último no fue problema al ser tipo agua, simplemente dio un clavado olímpico, Birdhoe reúne a Pikachu con su nuevo entrenador quien salta a sus brazos, y luego el ave se incorporó a su hombro siendo felicitado por Ash, -"Que paso con Greninja"- pregunto Serena, -"Él está bien, no te preocupes"- respondió tranquilamente el azabache, en ese momento una línea de agua salió del rio tocando suelo, Greninja había hecho una aparición shinobi, digno de los grandes… -"Buen trabajo, Greninja"- Ash felicito a su pokemon quien solo asintió como suele hacerlo, entonces una explosión surge del rio, el equipo rocket salía molesto.

Jessie: ¡Ni crean que esto ha terminado, bobos!

James: ¡No caeremos tan fácilmente!

Meowth: ¡atraparemos a Pikachu aunque me cueste mis nueve vidas!

Honey: Si que son insistente.

Jake: Ash, por favor, por favor ¿serías tan amable de sacar la basura?

Ash: ¿Chicos?

Y ahí estaban los tres pokemon de Ash con una mirada asesina, Pikachu cargando su electricidad, Greninja tronando sus nudillos y Birdhoe en el suelo con las alas extendidas, el equipo rocket hace lo menos listo, se abalanzan contra ellos, solo para ser golpeados por trueno, shuriken y viento cortante a la vez, explotando y siendo mandados a volar… ya en el cielo estaban todo heridos y decepcionados.

Jessie: ¿algún día vamos a ganar?

James: estoy reconsiderando mi trabajo

Meowth: creo que perdí 8 de mis nueve vidas

Tras su última palabra finalmente se fueron, Ash felicita a sus pokemon, en especial a su nueva adquisición, Birdhoe… la tarde había llegado y los chicos decidieron quedarse un poco a orilla del rio para comer y acampar, Jake miraba atento la cascada, todo pensativo, honey decide hablar con él.

Honey: ¿Decepcionado?

Jake: algo… realmente esperaba encontrar vestigios del fenómeno vínculo… hubiera sido el descubrimiento del siglo

Honey: lo se… es por eso que estoy acompañándolos… para averiguar lo más que pueda del vínculo.

Jake: si… el que Ash pueda realizar dicho fenómeno es realmente increíble.

Ash: ¿quieres saber más sobre el vínculo?

Jake: si… realmente quisiera descubrir más sobre ese increíble fenómeno

Ash: Entonces ven con nosotros

Serena: Es una buena idea

Honey: si… con tus conocimientos aunados a los míos y el vínculo de Ash, podremos descubrir sus secretos.

Serena: y viajar con más personas es más divertido.

Ash: Entonces que dices

Jake se quedó pensativo sobre la propuesta, ¿Qué debía decidir?... sin embargo una luz destellante le llamo la atención y les dijo a los demás… se adentraron al bosque no muy lejos del rio grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con otra flor del tiempo... entonces Ash la toca y nuevamente se revela otra escena… el área donde estaban fue una especie de jardín en el pasado, se encontraban un niño como de 7 años, acompañados de un tigrillo de color gris con rayas purpura y una mujer de edad avanzada y estaban vestidos con ropas más antiguas que la de los tipos que destruyeron el salón.

Niño: Abuela… que es realmente el vínculo.

Abuela: El vínculo… es la unión del aura de su entrenador con su pokemon.

Niño: ¿la unión del aura?

Abuela: si… dentro de los humanos y los pokemon existe un poder místico que es conocido como aura… es la energía de la vida, y todos los seres vivos de este mundo la poseen… en especial los humanos y los pokemon… el aura es lo que le da los poderes a los pokemon… normalmente ellos se vuelven fuertes con los entrenamientos y las batallas… pero con el vínculo, nuestra energía se suma a la de ellos, haciéndolos más poderosos… y mientras más grande sea el vínculo… mientras más grande sea la conexión entre pokemon y entrenador… más grande será el poder de este.

Niño: increíble… entonces eso significa que podre vincularme con Tigray (el tigrillo)

Abuela (risitas): así es… pero solo cuando ambos sean los suficientemente fuertes

Un lindo momento entre nieto y abuela… interrumpido por una explosión… -"nos atacan"-, grito a alguien… -"que todos aquellos no aptos para la batalla se refugien"- grito alguien más, la abuela toma a su nieto y se va de ahí, mientras una columna de humo pasa donde estaban ellos… ahí se termina la transmisión.

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso?

Jake: si tuviera que adivinar… creo que ese fue el día del conflicto.

Ash: El poder del aura… Lucario me había dicho algo parecido.

Jake: Un Lucario

Ash: si… el de Sir Aarón.

Jake: espera… ¿hablamos del mismo Sir Aarón?… ¿el Sir Aaron que salvo el reino rota?

Ash: he he he eh… el mismo.

Serena: Ash… ¿hay algo más que quieras ocultarle a tu novia?

Ash (nervioso): bueno, yo… ehh… este…

Jake: mmm… saben… creo que estoy considerando acompañarlos… esto se puso bueno

Ash: Si, descubramos más sobre el vínculo, juntos.

Y tras un estrechón de manos un nuevo miembro se ha unido al equipo… el joven explorador Jake Wheeler junto con el primer pokemon de Ash en nobilia… Birdhoe… ¿descubrirán más secretos sobre el fenómeno vinculo?… ¿Ash le contara a Serena sobre las otras waifus?... ¿sobrevivirá?… ¿completare este fic?... esa y otras respuestas serán respondidas… mientras el viaje continua.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Capitulo 5

**Primer episodio de relleno… ¡disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 5: El Chicksey que vale su peso en oro.**

Nuestros héroes siguen su camino por la región nobilia, a Cd. Summerfield, donde Ash espera ganar su primer escudo… todos iban en un camino rural en un campo abierto, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido extraño que los hizo mirar hacia varios lados tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía, solo Ash mira hacia arriba para que algo pequeño lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo noquea… una cosa rosada y redonda como Jigglypuff… pero era un pollito… y tenía un moño rojo, Ash reacciono adolorido y pregunto que lo había golpeado, vieron al pokemon pollo rosa pico abajo

Ash: Quien es ese pokemon.

Jake: Es un Chicksey, la forma pre-evolucionada de Feebird.

Ash: ¿la pre-evolución de Feebird?

Pokedex: Chicksey, el pokemon polluelo… Chicksey es muy tierno y afectivo pero también sensible, si siente que es maltratado se pone triste, pero bien entrenados pueden dar pelea.

Serena: sí que es muy lindo… pero por que habrá caído.

Ash: Tal vez se cansó de volar.

Honey: Los Chicksey no vuelan, Ash

Ash: entonces de donde ha venido

Mientras platicaban Chicksey volvió en si tallando su cabecita, pero luego se puso nervioso y miro a todos lados desesperado y asustado muchas veces, para luego ponerse triste, sus ojos se volvieron de agua y posteriormente llora desconsoladamente tirando agua de los ojos como manguera de presión mientras pataleaba, los chicos se acercaron y Serena lo carga meciéndolo un poco diciéndole que no llore, como una madre a su bebe, Chicksey se calmó pero su cara hacia pucheritos tratando de no llorar, aún estaba algo asustado.

Ash: al menos se tranquilizó un poco

Serena: Pobre, estaba muy asustado

Honey: oigan, tiene un moño…y en él un emblema dorado… un escudo de armas con el dibujo de un Houndoom.

Jake: lo que significa que tiene un entrenador

Ash: pero no veo a nadie cerca… ni siquiera un campamento o algo, como se habrá extraviado.

Jake: mejor vayamos al centro pokemon a que revisen al pequeño

Serena: si, es una muy buena idea.

Mientras nuestros héroes iban al centro pokemon, dentro del bosque no muy lejos de nuestros amigos, se encontraba el globo del equipo rocket… destrozado… y ellos apaleados y noqueados, el globo había chocado, quien sabe cómo o porque (bueno yo si lo sé perooooo se los cuento más adelante)… el primero en despertar fue Meowth con un dolor de cabeza como si hubiera bebido la noche anterior, cuando finalmente se reincorporo empezó a mirar por todos lados de forma graciosa…

Meowth: ¡Oigan, despierten, hemos perdido al pokemon!

Jessie: mmm, solo 5 minutos más.

James: No mama, no puedo ir a la escuela porque toy enfermito.

Incluso Wobbuffet estaba bien noqueado… -"¡OIGAN HARAGANES, LEVANTENSE DE UNA VEZ!"- grito el pokemon parlante a la vez que uso sus garras en ellos haciéndolos despertar y gritar para luego agarrar a patadas en el suelo al gato, incluso Wobbuffet le daba sus pataditas, Jessie se quejaba de que le había arruinado su hermoso rostro… James detuvo su faena para darse cuenta de algo.

James: Oigan, ¿Y el pokemon?

Jessie: ¿no está por ninguna parte?

Meowth: ¡eso es lo que he tratado de decirles, que perdimos al pokemon!

Jessie: ¡¿QUEEEE?!... ¿nos tomamos muchas molestias atrapando a ese pokemon solo para que se nos escapara?... en cuanto lo encontremos, les pondré las manos encima a esos odiosos Spearow.

James: oye Jessie… ¿qué tienes en tu hombro?

Jessie se sorprendió de la pregunta y echo un vistazo, solo para ver a un gusano peludo negro de 40 cm, con cabeza tipo hormiga, como toda dama grita y se sacude para quitarse a ese pokemon de encima hasta que finalmente lo logra, haciéndolo chocar contra el tronco de un árbol, pero no lo noqueo, al contrario este se levanta de golpe con la clásica marca de la vena, estaba furioso, por lo que los ataca con piquete venenoso que soltó de su cuerpo que lograron esquivar.

James: wow, eso fue un piquete venenoso

Jessie: mmm, interesante… James…

James (sacando su "pokedex"): Veamos… aquí dice que es un Bugnoir… y es tipo veneno.

Jessie: me gusta cómo suena… vamos a ponerlo a prueba… ¡Gourgeist, sal ahora!

El pokemon planta/fantasma es llamado a la acción, Jessie ordena bola sombra, Bugnoir contraataca con piquete venenoso nuevamente e intercepta el ataque, Jessie ordena drenadoras, Gourgeist dispara las semillas y las raíces salen, pero los colmillos de Bugnoir brillan en purpura y corta todas las raíces para luego atacar a Gourgeist con el mismo ataque, dando en el blanco, Gourgeist se había envenenado, las cosas estaban un poco difíciles, Jessie no pierde tiempo y contraataca con pulso oscuro que da en el blanco, dejando fuera de combate a bugnoir, finalmente le arroja una pokebola… y lo atrapa.

Jessie: ¡Perfecto, atrape a Bugnoir!

James: un buen elemento para el equipo rocket

Meowth: ¡oigan, dejen de celebrar, qué hay del pokemon!

Jessie: No comas ansias, primero lo primero, necesitamos llevar a Gourgeist a un centro pokemon.

James: hay uno en el siguiente poblado

Jessie: Perfecto, Gourgeist, regresa.

Y así los malos se dirigen al mismo lugar que nuestros héroes pies en polvorosa… Ash y compañía ya habían llegado al centro y se dirigieron a la recepción donde como suele ser común, estaba la enfermera Joy quien les da la bienvenida como acostumbra, le mostraron a Chicksey quien seguía un poco nervioso

Serena: Disculpe enfermera Joy, encontramos a este Chicksey en el camino y creemos que pertenece a alguien.

Enfermera Joy: mmm, ese emblema… si, es el emblema de la familia Robinson.

Ash: ¿La familia Robinson?

Enfermera Joy: Es una familia muy influyente de esta ciudad… seguro lo han de estar buscando.

Honey: ¿Sabe dónde podremos encontrarlos?, nos gustaría regresarlo a casa.

Enfermera Joy: seguro, solo tienen que ir al noroeste, encontraran una casa muy elegante, no muy lejos de aquí… pero primero déjenme revisar al pequeño.

Jake: y ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos a que atiendan a nuestros pokemon.

Ash: es una excelente idea.

Jake: entonces… se los encargo mucho, enfermera Joy.

Esto último lo dijo de una forma seductora… no al estilo del brocas, sino con más naturalidad, con una mirada realmente atractiva, la enfermera Joy estaba realmente nerviosa, pero halagada (como Serena con Ash), sonrojada solamente balbuceo que se encargaría de ellos, dejo sus pokebolas y se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la enfermera mientras les decía a los demás que tenía que hacer una llamada, Honey lo miraba con cara de (¬_¬) ok, qué onda con este tipo, para Serena fue algo extraño pero para Ash quien sonreía nerviosamente fue un recuerdo del pasado de su amigo brocas.

Ash: Me recuerda a Brock.

Serena: quien es Brock

Ash: un viejo amigo y compañero de aventuras… siempre trataba de conquistar a las chicas… aunque no de un modo lindo… por eso se ganaba un tirón de orejas de Misty o de Max… o un golpe venenoso de su Croagunk.

Honey: ahhh… ¿un golpe venenoso?

Serena: ¿Misty?...

Ash: larga historia.

Serena (¬_¬): pues será mejor que empieces a contarla.

Ash solo puso su cara de no entendí, Pikachu solo movía su cabeza como diciendo, "Ash… la estas regando, compadre"… los chicos entregan sus pokemon, Chicksey seguía algo asustado pero Feebird lo toma como una madre a su bebe, después de todo Chicksey es su pre-evolución… tiempo después Jake y Honey revisaban sus notas y toda la información recabada tanto de los videos de Honey como los archivos de Jake para ver si encontraban cualquier cosa referente al vínculo… Ash y Serena (quien estaba tan normal como siempre) solamente los acompañaban.

Jake: bien, vamos a analizar un poco la situación aquí… según la flor del tiempo el vínculo es la unión del aura de un humano con su compañero pokemon.

Honey: o sea, la energía vital que posee un humano y un pokemon se mezclan para hacer más fuerte al pokemon.

Ash: Eso explicaría el porque me costaba mucho trabajo realizarlo la primera vez… requería de mucha energía.

Jake: y conforme el tiempo, con entrenamiento y confianza entre pokemon y entrenador lograste el vínculo.

Honey: pero aún hay dudas… como es que el poder del aura de Ash se une al de Greninja… y porque específicamente solo al pokemon

Serena: o porque Greninja toma características de Ash… o porque Ash siente el mismo daño que Greninja.

Jake: es obvio que solo hemos tocado la punta de Iceberg… habrá que investigar a fondo

Honey: por cierto Jake… a quien llamaste

Jake: a unos amigos que son arqueólogos… les conté sobre las ruinas e irán a investigar… con algo de suerte encontraran algo más sobre el vínculo.

Ash: por ahora sigamos nuestro camino… estoy seguro de que pronto hallaremos las respuestas.

Serena: si, pero primero regresemos a Chicksey a su hogar.

En ese momento el tono del centro pokemon suena y la enfermera Joy les avisa a los chicos que los pokemon se han recuperado, Pikachu salta hacia Ash como siempre, Jake le agradece a la enfermera haciendo uso de su encanto, sonrojada la enfermera le dice que regrese cuando quiera a lo que Jake le responde "tal vez lo haga", Ash y Serena los veían con una sonrisa nerviosa, Honey por otro lado lo miraba con molestia, Chicksey aún seguía triste y Serena lo toma estaban a punto de irse pero a Ash le rugió la tripa, -"necesito comer algo"-, dijo el azabache casi desfallecido, así que los demás accedieron… y mientras degustaban sus alimentos Chicksey aún seguía triste, todos trataron de hacer que comiera algo.

Honey: Anda pequeña, trata de comer algo

Serena: Toma, prueba este pokelito, sé que gustara.

Chicksey estaba nervioso pero olfateo un poco el pokelito, su aroma le llamo la atención y le dio una pequeña mordida, cuando termino de probarlo le gusto tanto y con confianza siguió comiéndoselo, una ternurita.

Honey: que bueno, finalmente come

Ash: los pokelitos de Serena son lo máximo (Pikachu asiente)

Jake: sé que Serena cocina excelente, ¿pero realmente tiene tanto poder sus pokelitos?

Ash: te apuesto a que sí.

Jake: acepto la apuesta.

Jake prueba uno de los pokelitos a la vista de todos, después de masticarlo y tragarlo se quedó quieto por unos segundos mirando a la nada, para luego meter su mano en su bolsillo y sacar un billete que puso en la mesa cerca de Ash quien sonriente toma el dinero y las chicas ríen tapando sus boquitas… tiempo después Chicksey tallaba su pancita contento porque ya había comido suficiente, Serena le pregunto si le había gustado la comida a lo que Chicksey asintió con una linda sonrisa, entonces Serena dijo que era hora de llevarlo a casa y el pokemon se puso contento y salieron del centro pokemon, al mismo tiempo que el equipo rocket disfrazado entrara, pero solo Meowth se dio cuenta de los chicos… y en especial del pokemon.

Meowth: ¡Oigan chicos, son los bobos y ellos tienen a Chicksey!

Jessie: ¡¿QUE?!

James: ¿¡Los torpes están aquí!?

Enfermera Joy: ¿puedo ayudarles?

Jessie: ¿eehh? ¿ahh? ¡si!... ¿podía atender a nuestros pokemon?

Enfermera Joy: seguro, con mucho gusto.

Jessie: yyyyy por cierto, ese grupo de bobos, digo de lindos chicos con el Chicksey… a donde se dirigen.

Enfermera Joy: fueron a devolver al Chicksey a su hogar.

Claro que cuando el equipo rocket escucho eso puso cara de OHHH HOLY SHIT, la Enfermera Joy estaba extrañada y les pregunto si pasaba algo malo, los malos se "reincorporaron" y le dijeron que todo estaban bien y que le encargaban a sus pokemon, la linda enfermera volvió a ser la lindura de antes y les dijo que ella se encargaría y posteriormente se fue… era hora de planear la jugada.

Jessie: Si los bobos regresan a Chicksey a casa, todo habrá sido en vano

James: no podemos dejarlos, debemos interceptarlos de alguna manera

Meowth: y ya que estamos en eso aprovechemos a robar a Pikachu también.

Jessie: muy bien, escuchen, este es el plan.

Entre murmullos la dama rocket les conto su malévolo plan, lo que hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en los rostros de sus compañeros… tiempo después Ash y compañía recorrían otro camino similar al inicio de esta historia, Chicksey se encontraba más que tranquilo en los brazos de Serena, alegre pues Pikachu le hacía caras graciosas que lo hacían reír.

Jake: alguien está disfrutando el paseo

Honey: qué bueno que ya se sienta mejor

Serena: si, habrá pasado un buen susto… pero me pregunto qué le habrá pasado

Ash: seguro que lo sabremos cuando llegamos a su hogar.

En ese momento un Rolls-Royce de los 80's blanco con el escudo de armas a color del Houndoom apareció a su lado y se detuvo, de este bajo el equipo rocket haciendo uso de su habilidad del disfraz, de algún modo Jessie se recortó mucho el cabello, James solo tuvo que ponerse unos anteojos blancos que no dejaban ver sus ojos y Meowth simulaba ser un enano pelon con el poco cabello rizado coronando su cabeza, unos anteojos de fondo de botella y un pequeño mostacho esponjoso, todos vestidos de mayordomo.

Jessie: pequeño Chicksey, te hemos estado buscando

James: los amos han estado muy preocupados por ti

Meowth: Les agradecemos que hayan encontrado a nuestro pequeño

Ash: no fue nada

Serena: nos gusta ayudar, solo queremos que Chicksey vuelva a casa a salvo

Jessie: entonces permítanos llevarlos junto con Chicksey a casa

Ash: muchas gracias.

Jake noto algo raro, Chicksey no estaba feliz por volver a casa, se había puesto nervioso nuevamente, entonces los chicos subieron a la limusina que era conducido por Wobbuffet también disfrazado, con peluca esponjosa, gorra de chofer y lentes oscuros, en la parte de los pasajeros eran de esos asientos que te ponían de espalda al chofer, donde estaban sentado el trio de malos teniendo de frente a los buenos.

Jessie: dentro de poco llegaremos a casa.

Serena: que bueno, finalmente Chicksey volverá a su hogar.

Jake: cómo fue que Chicksey salió de casa en primer lugar –pregunto con seriedad.

James: me temo que fue robado de su casa.

Ash: ¿robado? ¡Como!

Jessie: justo así.

En ese momento Jessie oprime un botón colocado en x parte del auto, haciendo que unos grilletes salgan de los asientos de los chicos atrapándolos, una trampa vuela hacia ellos y atrapa a Pikachu y a Chicksey, el equipo rocket se quita el disfraz de golpe.

Jessie: ¡Prepárense para los problemas, pues somos super!

James: ¡Y más vale que teman, porque no somos Uber!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Ibiza!

Jessie: ¡la dama de oro, Jessie!

James: ¡y el Sr. dinero, James Mememes!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para pagar caro (terminando con Meowth y Wobbuffet).

Ash: ¿ustedes de nuevo?

Serena: liberen a Pikachu y a Chicksey

Jessie: ni hablar, nos tomamos muchas molestias para recuperar a Chicksey

Serena: ¿recuperar?

Ash: entonces ustedes robaron a Chicksey.

Jessie: así es, lo robamos para poder pedir recompensa

Honey: pero… ¿Cómo fue que se les escapo en primer lugar? –pregunto dudosa

El equipo rocket puso cara nerviosa y se miraban entre ellos mientras se rascaban la mejilla, entonces en un flashback se ve un enorme jardín con juegos de parque, una pequeña niña como de 5 años de cabello corto de hongo azul y vestidito fino jugando feliz con su Chicksey en los juegos, se habían cansado y tenían sed así que la niñita fue a algo de beber dejando al pollito feliz y contento, entonces un Caterpie de trapo se acerca al pollito y este se lo queda mirando, lo toca y esta suavecito lo que le da risa al pokemon, entonces el Caterpie se mueve pues tenía un hilo amarrado, Chicksey comienza a seguirlo por diversión hasta llegar al muro de plantas y árboles donde el "gusanito" desaparece, Chicksey se preguntaba a donde había ido, cuando de repente una esfera sale de los arbusto y lo atrapa y es sacado del terreno… tiempo después en el globo del equipo rocket el pobre pokemon con lágrimas en los ojos golpeaba débilmente su cárcel tratando de salir, mientras los malos saboreaban su momento.

Jessie: La operación fue todo un éxito.

Meowth: Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es pedir rescate.

James: Y muy pronto estaremos nadando en mucho dinero.

Jessie: ¡Pero primero a llenar la pancita!

Wobbuffet apoya la moción, estaban comiendo bolas de arroz, en ese momento una parvada de Spearow volaban a lo alto del globo cuando uno de ellos se percató de la comida y le hizo señas a sus compañeros, por lo que descendieron en picada por la comida, Jessie fue la primera en percatarse y evita que uno de ellos le quite su comida, el resto hizo lo mismo, los Spearow seguían intentando quitarles la comida, Jessie enfadada saca un enorme mazo (no me pregunten de donde, es pokemon, saben que no tiene lógica) diciendo que se largaran y logra golpear a uno de ellos mandándolo a golpear a dos más de sus amigos, todo eso ocasiono que la parvada se enfureciera, incluyendo a los golpeados, por lo que se les fueron en picada para hacer estallar el globo de los malos haciendo que Chicksey callera (fin del Flashback)… Los malos seguían nerviosos mientras nuestros héroes tenían cada de "¿en serio?"(¬.¬)

Jake (¬.¬): ¿Really nigga?

Meowth: Eso no importa, lo importante es que tenemos a Chicksey y a Pikachu también.

Jessie: y como bono especial, nos llevaremos a los pokemon del bobo explorador, en especial a esa linda Lopunny – dijo la fémina mientras esculcaba a Jake privándolo de sus pokebolas y su piedra llave.

Jake: Oye, oye... no en la primera cita, cariño.

Jessie: Muy tarde.

Meowth: ¡Y nos fuimos!

Dijo el pokegato parlante mientras oprimía el botón de un control remoto dividiendo la limusina en 2 mientras la parte del equipo rocket se convertía en el globo alejándose del lugar riéndose dejando atrapados a los chicos quienes forcejeaban tratando de salir.

Ash: Debemos salir de aquí.

Serena: pero como, los grilletes no ceden y no logro alcanzar mis pokebolas.

Jake: Que bueno que uso manga larga.

El comentario de Jake dejó confundido a sus amigos pero vieron como de su manga salió una pokebola miniaturizada la cual activo dejando salir a Psyfrog y le pidió liberarlos usando fuerza psíquica… una vez libres.

Honey: Creí que te habían quitado todos tus pokemon.

Serena: Si, como lo hiciste.

Jake: Cuando aparecieron disfrazados de sirvientes, note que Chicksey estaba nervioso… si realmente fueran sirvientes de su mansión los habría reconocido, así que a escondidas puse la pokebola de Psyfrog en mi manga… por si acaso.

Ash: Fue una buena jugada, ahora a rescatar a Pikachu y a Chicksey… ¡Birdhoe, yo te elijo!

El pokemon ave sale y Ash le ordena buscar el globo del equipo rocket, esta obedece y vuela rápido, en el globo los malos reían y gozaban de su éxito y planeaban su próximo movimiento.

Jessie: Muy bien, escuchen, volveremos al plan inicial, pediremos rescate por Chicksey, una vez que obtengamos el dinero, le entregaremos a Pikachu y al resto de los pokemon al jefe.

James: Y qué hay de Lopunny… su mega evolución podía sernos de gran utilidad.

Jessie: Ya te dije que un pokemon tan lindo como Lopunny debe estar con alguien tan linda como yo… me será muy útil en las presentaciones.

Meowth: Concentrémonos primero en el rescate, luego veremos que hacer después.

En ese momento Wobbuffet avista a Birdhoe y le avisa a los demas, claro que no iban a permitir que los chicos les arruinaran los planes por lo que hacen uso de Gourgeist e Inkay para arremeterlo con pulso oscuro y psycorrayo que birdhoe logra esquivar, en una oportunidad Birdhoe usa acrobacia y revienta el globo del equipo rocket haciendo que pierda altitud rápidamente cayendo al bosque dándose un buen ranazo, a pesar del duro golpe Pikachu y Chicksey seguían atrapados, el equipo rocket se negaba a rendirse, Jessie ordena bola sombra y James Psicorrayo pero son esquivados, Pikachu se fijó en algo y esperó, Gourgeist vuelve a usar bola sombra, en ese momento Pikachu le grita algo en su idioma a Birdhoe, solo Meowth quien entendió quedó perplejo, en ese momento Birdhoe golpea la bola sombra con ala de acero como si fuera balón de voleyball enviándola al aire, lo cual confundió a los malos, mientras ash y compañía seguían buscándolos se percataron de la bola sombra no muy lejos de ellos por lo que van en seguida, mientras en la batalla birdhoe comenzaba a cansarse mas no a rendirse, seguía esquivando los ataques por lo que empezaba a molestar al equipo rocket, Gourgeist usa bola sombra pero increíblemente Birdhoe la destruye dando un aletazo con ala de acero, sale del humo de la explosión usando ala de acero para golpear y debilitar por completo a los 2 pokemon de los malos, Pikachu y Chicksey se alegraron, sin embargo Birdhoe ya resentía los ataques, estaba algo herido y cansado, pero mantuvo la guardia estando en el piso con las alas extendidas – "ni creas que esto ha terminado, pajarraco… ¡Bugnoir, sal ahora!" - Efectivamente Jessie hace uso de su nuevo pokemon ordenando piquete venenoso, Birdhoe logra esquivarlo volando y contraatacando con viento cortante, Jessie ordena esquivarlo pero lo que Bugnoir hace es usar excavar lo cual impresiona a Jessie, Birdhoe no sabía dónde atacaría, solo se mantenía en el aire esperando, entonces Bugnoir sale justo debajo de él tomándolo por sorpresa, Jessie ordena colmillo venenoso el cual da en el blanco, Birdhoe cae malherido entre el cansancio y el veneno, trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras Pikachu le daba animos, Jessie saboreando la victoria decide terminar con el duelo usando colmillo venenoso otra vez, Bugnoir se lanza al ataque, Birdhoe estaba perdido… de no ser que un aqua jet golpeo al bicho, era Psyfrog quien había llegado a tiempo, el equipo rocket estaba sorprendido, Ash y los demás llegaron poco después.

Ash: ¡Pikachu!… Birdhoe, ¿te encuentras bien?

Honey: Oh no, fue envenenado

Serena: ¿Envenenado? ¿Pero cómo?

Jake: Un Bugnoir

Pokedex: Bugnoir, el pokemon oruga… Bugnoir lanza agujas venenosas de su cuerpo, suele esconderse en lugares húmedos y oscuros como rocas y troncos.

Ash: Un tipo veneno

Serena: ¿Tienen un nuevo pokemon?

Jessie: Asi es boba, y este pequeñín será nuestro boleto de ida a la victoria, acabaremos con ustedes, empezando con… ¿uh?... un momento… ¿que ese sapo no era del bobo explorador?

Meowth: Así parece.

Jessie: Pero se supone que yo lo tengo aquí junto con los demás – dijo mostrando tres pokebolas.

Jake: mmm… dos de tres.

Confundida Jessie abre una pokebola y esta estaba vacía… y en un momento de estupidez abre las otras dos liberando a Floritta y a Loppuny quienes al salir los miraron molestas y sin perder tiempo se arrojan a ellos dándoles una paliza estilo caricatura (la nubecita y todo eso), en medio de la paliza Floritta sale contenta con las 3 pokebolas y la piedra llave en su cuello, después se termina el castigo con el equipo rocket hecho puré y una conejita molesta como una divaza quien se alejó de ellos con estilo, como toda una dama, mientras tanto Psyfrog se las ingenió para llegar a donde pikachu y Chicksey para liberarlos , Floritta le entrega las pertenencias a su entrenador, Jake las felicita a ambas por su buen trabajo, Ash recibe a Pikachu y Serena abraza a Chicksey, el equipo rocket volvia a incorporarse… a duras penas.

Jessie: que tanto celebran bobos… esto no ha terminado - dijo de forma difícil

Serena: ¿es que no piensan darse por vencidos?

Jessie: no mientras tengamos a uno de los nuestros en el campo… ¡Bugnoir, usa piquete venenoso!

Ash: ¡Pikachu, atactrueno!

El piquete venenoso es superado por el rayo e iba directo a Bugnoir pero de alguna manera logra esquivarlo con excavar, el rayo iba directo al equipo rocket, pero Jessie usa a Wobbuffet como escudo, asustado el pokemon usa su escudo espejo regresando el ataque hacia nuestros héroes… en el camino donde el equipo rocket puso su trampa un hombre de entre 25 y 30 años encontró lo que quedo de la "limusina", el extraño iba acompañado de un Houndoom quien usaba un collar con el mismo emblema dorado que Chicksey, este se puso a olfatear el vehiculo y reacciono a un olor conocido y se lo hizo saber a su entrenador – "¿estuvo aquí?" – Houndoom le respondió que sí, en ese momento avistaron una explosión, el tipo pregunto que había sido eso, así que le dijo a Houndoom que irían hacia allá y se echan a correr, de vuelta con nuestros héroes, estos yacían en el suelo por el ataque eléctrico regresado por wobbuffet, solo Chicksey salió levemente lastimado ya que Serena trato de protegerlo con su cuerpo, Jessie felicita a Wobbuffet y confiados vuelven al ataque, Chicksey asustado trata inútilmente de reanimar a los chicos pero Serena le pide que corra, el pollito sin más remedio obedece, pero Bugnoir le cierra el paso, Pikachu logra reincorporarse como pudo y se puso en cuatro patas entre el bicho y el pollito, aunque a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie, los malos solo se regodeaban en su dolor, burlándose y todo, Ash sabía que su amigo no estaba bien e intento llamar a Greninja pero aun resentía el ataque, Jessie decide acabar con esto y ordena a Bugnoir usar colmillo venenoso, Pikachu solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero alguien ordena a un Houndoom usar lanza llamas y este da en el blanco, el misterioso hombre había llegado y le habla a Chicksey, el pokemon rosado se alegra y corre con lagrimitas hacia el entrenador quien lo recibe en sus brazos mientras Chicksey se acurrucaba en el… Ash y compañía ya lograban levantarse.

?: ¿están bien, chicos?

Ash: si, estamos bien… gracias

Jake: algo magullados pero aguantamos

Honey: Usted debe ser el entrenador de Chicksey.

?: Así es, mi nombre es Peter Robinson, he estado en busca del Chicksey de mi hija… que sucede aquí.

Serena: son esos tipos… son chicos malos que se dedican a robar pokemon

Ash: ellos robaron a Chicksey para poder cobrar rescate.

Peter: así que ellos son los culpables de que mi princesita este muy triste – dijo molesto de una manera cómica - … los hare pagar por su osadía… ¡Houndoom, lanzallamas!

Jessie: ¡Wobbuffet, usa tu escudo espejo otra vez!

Ash: ¡No, no lo harán, Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

La rata realiza el ataque y como es movimiento tipo físico el escudo espejo no tiene efecto en él, Wobbuffet es enviado a aplastar a sus colegas, Jessie aun con el peso encima ordena a Bugnoir usar piquete venenoso, el cual la oruga hace, pero Pikachu usa rayo, Lopunny rayo carga y Houndoom llamarada, destruyendo los piquetes venenosos y haciendo explorar y volar al equipo rocket lamentándose como siempre

Ash: Hiciste un buen trabajo Pikachu… toma un buen descanso – dijo el mayonesa mientras Pikachu caía rendido al suelo.

Peter: Me alegra que estés a salvo Chicksey… pero que fue todo esto

Jake: es una larga y triste historia

Ash: pero primero debemos llevar a curar nuestros pokemon

Peter: buena idea, los acompaño… también debo revisar a este pequeño antes de llevarlo con mi hija.

Chicksey estaba realmente contento por estar con su familia, solo era cuestión de tiempo… el cual pasa después, ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban en una elegante casa con un enorme jardín, la niña mencionada anteriormente estaba en los columpios muy triste y con los ojos lagrimados, hasta que escucho a su padre hablarle… Bella se llamaba la niña, al voltear y ver al pokemon rosa en brazos de su padre corrió hacia ellos, Chicksey se lanza a los brazos de su amiga rozando mejilla con mejilla felices y con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, nuestros chicos no podía estar más contentos por su buena acción del episodio

Bella: Papi, lo encontraste… como lo prometiste… y quienes son ellos.

Peter: estas buenas personas encontraron a Chicksey, lo cuidaron y lo trajeron a casa.

Bella: Gracias por traer a Chicksey de vuelta… estaba realmente triste cuando se perdió… es que es mi mejor amiga.

Peter: si, en verdad gracias… no sé cómo puedo pagárselos.

Jake: le daré mi cuenta del banco – Honey le da un codazo en un costado – ouch… era broma.

Honey: pues fue una muy mala.

Serena: solo nos alegra de que Chicksey esté en casa a salvo.

Ash: nos gusta ayudar.

Peter: son buenos chicos… en verdad… muchas gracias.

Y así, con Chicksey de vuelta a su hogar, nuestros héroes retoman su camino hacia Cd. Summerfield, donde Ash espera ganar su primer escudo en el recinto del guardián de Nobilia… mientras tanto en las ramas de unos árboles se encontraba el equipo rocket totalmente adolorido, quejándose de que casi tenían la victoria… para empeorar las cosas… estaban rodeados de Spearow… al parecer los mismos que los atacaron la primera vez… lo último que se escuchó fueron los lamentos de los malos.

TO BE CONINUED…


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: El campeón y su vinculo**

Tras varios días recorriendo la región Nobilia desde su llegada, haciendo nuevos amigos y compañeros de viaje y conociendo nuevos pokemon nunca antes visto, Ash y compañía finalmente están por llegar a Cd. Summerfield, hogar del primer guardian de Nobilia y del primer escudo de Ash, su primer paso para entrar a la justa real pokemon… los chicos caminaban por un camino rural cuyos alrededores estaban llenos de cultivos de todo tipo, desde granos dorados, hasta bayas… algunas personas trabajando los campos junto a sus pokemon, el aire fresco soplando levemente dando un aroma campestre muy agradable… y Ash degustaba un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

Serena: ahhh, que brisa tan refrescante

Ash: sip, se siente como en casa, y este jugo de naranja natural es muy refrescante… no lo crees ¿Pikachu? (pika pika)

Jake: bienvenidos al sector 4… mejor conocido como el sector del campo

Serena: porque lo llaman el sector del campo

Honey: gran parte de los productos agrícolas se producen en este sector… se dice que esta área tiene la tierra más fértil de toda la región

Jake: y es justificable… solo miren a su alrededor… ¿alguna vez vieron una cosecha tan fértil y extensa?

Ash: la verdad no… es realmente increíble

Serena: miren, estamos llegando a cd. Summerfield

Efectivamente estaban llegando a la ciudad… esta se mantenía en armonía con la naturaleza, pues la flora era parte del encanto de esta ciudad… dentro de la ciudad nuestros héroes se dirigían al centro pokemon para descansar, era más del mediodía y posiblemente la batalla de Ash tendría que esperar hasta mañana… no obstante, pasando por un campo de batalla publico vieron que estaba a punto de realizarse una batalla pokemon entre un chico más joven que Ash y un joven como de 20 años, el niño tenía un lobito bípedo del tamaño de un Lucario con una pequeña melena y colores de Clawatt, aunque a diferencie de Lucario sus manos eran como los de Braixen… el otro tenía un lobo bípedo erguido (camina como humano) de metro ochenta, melena y con los colores de Clawatt, un detalle era que las piernas tenían pelo extra y de color amarillo más oscuro, como si usara pantalones, para que tengan una mejor idea, imagínense al digimon Leomon… pero en lobo… y sus manos y pies no tan grandes XD… también llamó mucho la atención el joven, pues vestía todo de negro, usaba gabardina larga desabotonada dejando ver su camisa blanca, guantes negros, con un sombrero cordobés también negro y usaba lentes oscuros… su pokemon mantenía los brazos cruzados.

Serena: sus pokemon son parecidos

Honey: son las evoluciones de Clawatt

Serena: hablas del pokemon lobito que conocimos el día que capturaste a Hileaf

Honey: el mismo… el pequeño se llama Clawolt… y el grande Rougavolt.

Ash: Clawolt y Rougavolt

Pokedex: Clawolt, el pokemon lobo eléctrico y la forma evolucionada de Clawatt… Clawolt busca siempre medir sus fuerzas con todo tipo de oponentes, siempre valiente y decidido a enfrentar cualquier reto… Rougavolt, el pokemon lobo peleador y la forma final de Clawatt… a Rougavolt le gusta tener combates con oponentes fuertes… posee un gran sentido de justicia, ayudara a todo aquel que lo necesite arriesgando su propia seguridad.

Ash: vaya, realmente les encanta pelear

Serena: me recuerdan mucho a ti

Ash: ¿tú crees?

Honey: claro, les gustan las batallas, buscan oponentes fuertes y ven la manera de hacerse más fuertes… ¿tú qué crees, Jake?

Jake: que creo que conozco al tipo de negro… pero no sé de donde

Eso dejo confundidos a nuestros amigos, sin embargo la batalla había empezado, el chico ordena golpe trueno por lo que su pokemon salta tratando de dar en el blanco, sin embargo sin soltar sus brazos y sin ninguna orden Rougavolt solo se hace un lado y lo esquiva, el chico ordena presionar con golpe trueno y lanza golpes que el lobo grande logra esquivar muy fácilmente, al grado de empujarlo de una patada, el chico ordena impactrueno, Clawolt lanza su rayo como Pikachu, sin embargo Rougavolt suelta una mano y detiene y desvía el ataque sin problema alguno, el chico usa la cabeza y ordena combinación de doble equipo y golpe trueno, Clawolt salta multiplicándose y ataca, finalmente el joven habla ordenando lanzarrayos, el puño de Rougavolt se electrifica y sin mucho esfuerzo dispara un rayo dirigiéndolo y destruyendo a todas las copias… sin embargo no le dio al original, en ese momento Clawolt apareció y estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su oponente, todos estaban impresionados, pero en el último momento Rougavolt logra contraatacar con un rodillazo y sin perder tiempo le ordenan golpe trueno, mandando al suelo a su oponente… todos estaban impactados de la gran reacción del pokemon… Clawolt logra levantarse… aunque a duras penas… su entrenador ordena impactrueno una vez más, Rougavolt contraataca usando nuevamente lanzarrayos, los ataques chocan pero el lanzarrayos domina y finalmente le da a Clawolt, haciéndolo explotar… al disiparse el humo el pokemon ya estaba fuera de combate.

Chico: Clawolt… nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿cierto?

¿?: Técnicamente… no… pero vas por buen camino… Clawolt está bien entrenado y tu idea de combinar doble equipo con golpe trueno fue extraordinario… casi da en el blanco… tienen mucho potencial… pero deben entrenar muy duro

Chico: lo haremos… ¿verdad, Clawolt? – dijo animado, su pokemon lo apoya y mira a Rougavolt quien con una leve sonrisa asiente dando su buen visto.

Ash: así se habla, síguete esforzando y nunca te rindas hasta el final

Chico: ¿vieron nuestra batalla?

Serena: así es… lo hicieron muy bien, trabajaron como un equipo y se mantuvieron firmes

Chico: muchas gracias

Ash: mi nombre es Ash…y este es mi compañero Pikachu

Serena: soy Serena… mucho gusto

Honey: mi nombre es honey... es un placer conocerlos

Jake: soy Jake… un placer

¿?: ¿Eres el entrenador Ash Ketchum?... ¿el subcampeón de la liga kalos?

Ash: el mismo

Chico: wow, ¿eres un subcampeón?... increíble

Ash: no es gran cosa – dijo modestamente rascándose la nuca

Michael: mi nombre es Michael… gusto en conocerlos

Jake: sabía que te conocía de algún lugar… en especial por Rougavolt

Honey: a que te refieres

Jake: él es Michael Shane… es el campeón de Nobilia

Por supuesto que la revelación los dejo totalmente anonadados, acababan de conocer al mero campeón de la región Nobilia, Michael se cubrió la cara bajo el sombrero sonriente a la vez que Rougavolt se rascaba como diciendo "creo que nos descubrieron".

Chico: con razón no pudimos vencerle… era demasiado

Serena: ¡no puedo creer que conociéramos al campeón de la región Nobilia… es increíble!

Honey: esto es demasiado

Jake: lo arruine, ¿cierto?

Michael: algo

Ash: en verdad es un honor conocer a alguien de tan gran estirpe

Michael: gracias, Ash… y que los trae por aquí

Ash: vine a petición de Prof. Sycamore para investigar los secretos del fenómeno vínculo

Michael: ¿los secretos… del fenómeno vinculo? – eso llamó su atención, al igual que su pokemon

Ash: así es… pero mi sueño es convertirme algún día en un maestro pokemon… y mientras viajo por la región quiero participar en la justa real pokemon.

Michael: ya veo… por eso estas aquí en Cd. Summerfield, para retar al guardián

Ash: así es… pero antes me gustaría tener una batalla contigo

Michael: ¿una batalla?

Honey: ¿estás seguro de eso, Ash?... después de todo, es el campeón

Serena: típico de Ash… siempre busca tener batallas con entrenadores fuertes… igual que Clawolt – dijo con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que Ash sienta algo de pena

Jake: ¿quieres poner a tu Greninja a prueba?

Michael: ¿tienes a Greninja contigo? – dijo curioso

Ash libera a Greninja, Rougavolt lo mira pensativo y Greninja se dio cuenta de eso, Michael estaba pensando seriamente la petición de Ash, darle la oportunidad o no...

Ash: entonces, que dice… ¿podemos tener una batalla?

Michael: mmm… no lo sé… que dices, muchacho

Le pregunto a su pokemon, Rougavolt seguía dudando pero Greninja le hizo una pequeña reverencia pidiendo aceptar su petición, Rougavolt le dijo a su entrenador que sí, Michael le pregunto si estaba seguro a lo que Rougavolt solo sonrió y se tronaba los nudillos, -"de acuerdo, aceptamos"- Ash grita "que bien", alegre porque tendría una gran batalla, Michael se separa del grupo para dirigirse a su lugar –"¿crees que sea una buena idea?"- pregunto Michael a su pokemon, este le respondió algo en su idioma –"si… creo que tienes razón… pero hay que tener cuidado… analicemos bien la batalla y veremos que hacer"- fue lo que dijo el campeón… del otro lado del campo Ash y Greninja hacían calistenia, Honey tenía su equipo para monitorear la batalla, Pikachu se encontraba en brazos de Serena… y Jake tenía sus reservas.

Serena: crees que Ash esté bien

Jake: siendo sincero… creo que no

Serena: por qué piensas eso

Ash: ¡oye, Jake… por favor se el árbitro en nuestra batalla!

Serena: Jake

Jake: no sabría decírtelo… solo espero estar equivocado… muy bien, esta es una batalla uno a uno entre Ash con Greninja y Michael con Rougavolt… y la batalla terminara cuando el pokemon de uno de los entrenadores no puedan continuar… ¿dudas?

Ash: ninguna

Michael: en lo absoluto

Jake: muy bien, Ash… Michael… ¡MATENSE LOS DOS!

Versus Screen… Ash inicia con shuriken de agua, que es esquivado tranquilamente por Rougavolt pero perdiendo de vista a Greninja, al voltear ve que su oponente caía del cielo con as aéreo el cual rápidamente lo bloquea con sus brazos haciéndolo retroceder arrastrando los pies, Greninja vuelve a usar shuriken y nuevamente es esquivado a la vez que realiza golpe trueno, Ash ordena interceptarlo con as aéreo y los puños de los pokemon chocan, y forcejean hasta que retroceden, ambos entrenadores ordenan repetir ataque y ahora los pokemon se lanzaban, bloqueaban y esquivaban golpes, hasta que se dieron en la mejilla simultáneamente separándose, Ash ordena corte y la rana ninja lanza tajos que eran esquivados con algo de dificultad por parte del lobo, en un intento Rougavolt atrapa el corte con sus manos, en ese momento Rougavolt se rodea con electricidad, lastimando a Greninja haciéndolo caer al suelo, se esfuerza y logra ponerse de pie, pero Michael ordena golpe trueno, rápidamente Rougavolt asesta el golpe con gancho al hígado, y de nuevo con un golpe a la cara mandando a Greninja a besar el suelo

Ash: ¡¿Graninja, estas bien?! – pregunto preocupado, pero Greninja dijo estar bien.

Honey: Michael parece tener la ventaja en esta batalla… creo que luchar contra el campeón es demasiado… incluso para Ash

Serena: oh, Ash… ten cuidado – dijo preocupada

Ash: muy bien, Greninja… hay que demostrar de que estamos hechos… ¡hay que ser más y más fuertes!

En ese momento Ash hace uso de su vínculo, con Greninja Ash haciendo acto de presencia las cosas parecían estas parejas… Michael puso atención a la transformación de Greninja… estaba realmente impresionado… -"que piensas, Rougavolt"- pregunto el campeón, este le respondió en su idioma, a lo que Michael respondio, "ok, te tomare la palabra", para luego ordenar golpe trueno, Rougavolt se lanza al ataque rápidamente, pero Ash ordena as aéreo y a gran velocidad sorprendió al lobo dándole un gancho al hígado y empezó a darle muchos puñetazos en todas partes, especialmente en su cara… luego Greninja gira y realiza una patada dando en el rostro y haciendo retroceder a su rival, quien ya resentía un poco los golpes, Ash no pierde tiempo y ordena shuriken, Greninja ataca y para sorpresa de todos da en el blanco, rougavolt sale de la explosión rodando pero mientras lo hacía logra reincorporarse en cuatro patas… herido, mas no derrotado, Rougavolt paso su mano en su hocico mientras tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… se estaba divirtiendo.

Michael: vaya… hace tiempo que no teníamos una buena batalla como esta… realmente son increíbles

Ash: gracias… tu Rougavolt es realmente fuerte… estamos realmente emocionados por tener esta gran batalla

Honey: las cosas parecen haber mejorado para Ash… puede que tenga oportunidad

Serena: mmm… no lo sé – dijo aun preocupada

Michael: muy bien, Ash… continuemos con nuestra batalla… quiero ponerte a prueba, quiero ver hasta dónde llegan tus habilidades con el vinculo

Ash: espera, como sabes acerca del fenómeno vinculo

Jake: ¡lo sabía!

Todos estaban confundidos, en especial con lo que dijo Jake, Michael solo rio entre dientes un poco mientras se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba… para luego gritar el nombre de su pokemon, Rougavolt lanza un rugido de batalla e inmediatamente se rodeó de electricidad, como si usara campo eléctrico, como si se transformara en súper saiyajin, sus muñecas se punteaban, al igual que sus codos, sus hombros y finalmente algo de su cabellos, se trataba de una pequeña extensión de pelo en cada parte mencionada, tenía el peinado casi parecido a goku en súper saiyajin, combinaciones de negro y amarillo, el pelaje extra de sus piernas se volvió de color negro y un mechón negro estaba entre sus ojos, descargas eléctricas envolvían su cuerpo apareciendo cada cuando.

Chico: ¡WOOOOAAAAHHH, QUE ES ESO!

Honey: ¡ese, ese, ese, ese es-!

Serena: ¡un vínculo!

Ash: ¡el campeón también puede hacer eso!

Serena: ¡Jake!

Jake: …hace 4 años… un joven entrenador participo en la justa real pokemon… este chico se hizo famoso no solo por ganar la justa… sino por el pokemon que tenían en ese momento

Serena: tenía un pokemon único… que podía transformarse sin necesidad de una mega piedra

Jake: exacto… fue una noticia nacional… ese mismo año el entrenador enfrento y venció al alto mando… luego fue contra el campeón… y gano

Ash: el entrenador que tenía un pokemon único… que se volvió campeón

Michael: entonces Ash… que harás

Ash: que que es lo que hare… pues seguiré luchando, una batalla como esta no se da muy a menudo… ¡adelante, Greninja!

Michael: ¡Rougavolt!

Los dos pokemon se lanzan al ataque, sus puños chocan y forcejean, el impulso los hace retroceden creando una corriente de aire que casi levanta el vestido de Serena (XD), Greninja ataca con su shuriken pero es destruido por el puño trueno, Rougavolt estaba atrapado en el vapor de agua y no podía ver, en ese momento apareció Greninja y le dio un puñetazo con as aéreo, golpe que Michael resintió por el vínculo, intenta dar otro pero Rougavolt atrapa el golpe y lo eleva para azotarlo en el piso, Ash sufre, pero Greninja se reincorpora haciendo una patada giratoria alejando a su oponente.

Michael: cómo pudiste dar en el blanco, si Rougavolt estaba atrapado dentro de la columna de vapor

Ash: Greninja no solo puede vincularse conmigo… también posee una habilidad especial que le permite ver cosas que nadie más puede… incluyendo grandes distancias, o la energía de sus oponentes.

Michael: ¿ _la supervisión?_ – pensó el campeón

Michael decide reanudar la pelea y prosigue ordenando lanzarrayos, Rougavolt dispara pero Ash ordena corte, interceptando el rayo haciéndolo retroceder, para luego deshacerse de el de un tajo, Ash ordena doble equipo, los clones se esparcieron por todo el lado del campo de Ash, sin embargo Rougavolt se quedó quieto, incluso cerro los ojos, eso les pareció raro a todos, pero lo que no sabían era que Rougavolt estaba sintiendo a Greninja, como los guerreros de DBZ, sentía a los clones quienes emanaban una muy débil energía, pero uno de ellos emanaba una muy fuerte, ese era el original y sin perder tiempo usa su lanzarrayos dando en el blanco y lastimando a Ash, Greninja cae al suelo y los clones desaparecen.

Serena: pero como, como supo cuál era el verdadero

Ash: como supiste…

Michael: Greninja no es el único con una habilidad muy especial chico… Rougavolt es capaz de sentir el aura de personas y pokemon por igual, incluso sabe diferenciarlas entre si… los clones se crean con muy poca energía… es lógico que el que tiene mucho más es el original

Honey: esto está fuera de los límites… Ash no tiene oportunidad

Jake: que harás, Ash… ¿piensas continuar?

Ash: por supuesto… mientras más fuerte sea el oponente más fuerte nos haremos… no nos ocultaremos, ¿verdad Greninja?

Michael: entonces, ven Ash… te esperamos

Ash ordena shuriken, Greninja ataca pero Rougavolt lo esquiva saltando y desde el aire intenta dar un golpe trueno pero falla, Greninja lo esquiva de la misma manera, Ash utiliza as aéreo y Greninja cae dando una patada de talón, Rougavolt se cubre con ambos brazos, el golpe fue tan fuerte que rompieron un poco el piso, Greninja gira e intenta una vez más patearlo pero nuevamente el lobo se cubre haciéndolo retroceder por la fuerte patada, entonces una corriente de aire y polvo empiezan a rodear a Ash y Greninja, de la misma manera que cuando pelearon contra Jake, y Michael se dio cuenta –"más fuerte"- dijo Ash mientras Greninja ataca con as aéreo, Michael ordena combate cercano e intercambian golpes, Honey comenzó a notar que la energía subía más, ahora estaba al 13%, más que cuando lucho contra Jake … -"¡más fuerte!"- nuevamente dice el azabache, Greninja comenzaba a dominar el cuerpo a cuerpo… -"¡MAAAAAAAAAAS!"- Ash y Greninja gritan juntos mientras líneas de agua rodean al pokemon, la gráfica había aumentado a 17%, Greninja se lanza al ataque con as aéreo, pero el puño estaba envuelto en un remolino de agua, Rougavolt es golpeado en el estómago y es empujado por un chorro de agua, Michael se agarra los costados del dolor, aun así Rougavolt no estaba derrotado, sin embargo Ash y Greninja se detuvieron, pues al parecer la energía era demasiado para ellos, no se movían de su lugar, solo temblaban, Ash apretaba los dientes y sus puños, trataba de mantener el control, Honey miro su pantalla y los datos marcaban 20%, los gráficos estaban locos.

Serena: ¡ASH… ASH, RESPONDEME!

Jake: ¡ASH, REACCIONA!

Honey: ¡que es lo que le pasa!

Serena: ¡Michael, que le pasa a mi Ash!

Michael: ¡oh, rayos, están sufriendo una sobrealimentación!... no tenemos más opción… ¡ROUGAVOLT, ROMPE TORMENTAS A TODA POTENCIA!

De la misma manera Michael es rodeado de un aro de aire y polvo pero más intenso, Rougavolt se rodea de electricidad mientras da un grito ensordecedor y con su puño golpea el piso destruyéndolo con rayos, que se dirigían hacia Greninja (como el anillo ígneo, pero electrico), Greninja recibe el ataque en una devastadora explosión, haciendo que tanto Ash como Greninja griten y sufran, levantando una gran nube de polvo y algo de escombros… cuando el campo se despejo vieron a Greninja de pie, sin su transformación, humeando, Ash también estaba de pie, pero no tardaron en caer inconscientes, Serena va tras su amado gritando su nombre, Pikachu tambien, Jake y Honey fueron a atender a Greninja, Michael se acercó a su pokemon agitado y cansado, Rougavolt se tomaba el hombro izquierdo y al ver a su entrenador cansado le pregunto si estaba bien a lo que Michael respondió que sí y le pregunto lo mismo a su pokemon, Rougavolt le dijo tranquilamente que estaba bien, ambos quedaron viendo a pokemon y entrenador por un momento.

Serena: ¡Ash… Ash… despierta… despierta! (¡pikapi!)

Ash: uh… ah… q-que… que fue lo… que paso

Serena (llorosa): no lo sé… no lo se

Michael: como esta Greninja

Jake: prefiero llevarlo a un centro pokemon de inmediato

Michael: entiendo.

Después del ajetreo se encontraban en el centro pokemon, esperando que Greninja se recuperara, mientras Ash estaba comiendo unos sándwiches, como si no hubiese comido desde hace mucho tiempo, Serena se los había preparado y sostenía unos cuantos en una servilleta, los demás estaban impresionados, si bien sus amigos ya sabían que era de comer mucho, ahora era como si comiera un Snorlax.

Serena: ¿Ash, te encuentras mejor?

Ash: si, Serena… siento que estoy recuperando mis fuerzas

Jake: creo que literalmente lo está recuperando

Michael: es un efecto al usar el vínculo al máximo… se acostumbrara – dijo degustando un sándwich

Honey: que fue lo que paso

Michael: bueno, lo que pasó fue—

Enfermera Joy (altavoz): llamando a los entrenadores Ash y Michael… sus pokemon ya han sido curados.

Michael: vayamos por los muchachos y hablaremos luego

Una vez que fueron por sus pokemon todos estaban reunidos fuera del centro pokemon para discutir lo que había pasado, Greninja y Rougavolt se encontraban fuera de sus pokebolas, el lobo movía su brazo y su cabeza y se tallaba el hombro, Greninja tenía unos cuantos parches pero se encontraba bien.

Jake: bueno, que fue todo eso

Honey: si… los gráficos estaban fuera de control… hubo un gran aumento de poder del 20%... debe haber una explicación científica para saber que paso

Michael: niña, esto no se trata de ciencia… esto va más allá de la lógica y la razón

Honey: todo tiene una explicación científica… es solo que aún no sabemos cuál es

Michael: no cabe duda que eres sobrina de la Prof. Rose… creen que pueden analizar el vínculo así nada mas

Honey: como conoces a mi tía

Serena: tú eres el entrenador que se negó a compartir los secretos del vínculo, ¿cierto?

Michael: el mismo

Honey: pero… por que

Michael: bueno… pongámoslo así, ya vieron lo que paso con Ash

Serena: es cierto… el vínculo parece peligroso… pero dime, que fue lo que le pasó a Ash

Ash: si, que fue lo que pasó

Michael: sufriste lo que llamamos "sobrealimentación"

Serena: una sobrealimentación

Michael: ¿saben que es realmente el vínculo?

Ash: es la unión del aura del entrenador con su pokemon

Serena: su energía se une a la del pokemon para hacerlo más fuerte

Michael: ¿cómo saben eso?

Jake: encontramos una flor del tiempo en donde solía estar el pueblo del clan Tahawk… una anciana le enseñaba a su nieto sobre el vínculo… justo el día que ocurrió el famoso ataque.

Michael: ya veo… - pensó aún más escéptico

Ash: pero dinos, Michael… a que te refieres con sobrealimentación

Michael: significa que estuviste dándole mucha más de tu energía a Greninja durante la batalla

Ash: ¿más energía?

Jake: exactamente cómo funciona el vínculo

Michael: supongamos que el aura es agua, el vínculo es una bomba y Ash y Greninja un contenedor cada uno… el tratar de lograr el vínculo es la parte donde conectas la bomba con los contenedores… te cuesta trabajo… una vez que lograste conectar la bomba con los contenedores ahora la bomba puede pasar agua desde el contenedor Ash al contenedor Greninja

Ash: eso sería la transformación del vínculo

Michael: correcto… pero ahora imaginemos que por alguna razón quieres que el contenedor Greninja se llene más rápido, entonces pones la bomba a máxima potencia

Jake: lo cual sería dar más energía al pokemon vinculado

Michael: correcto de nuevo… pero desafortunadamente en este momento la bomba no está diseñada para trabajos pesados… así que suele dañarse… en el caso de Ash y Greninja… su vínculo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de sobrealimentación.

Ash: entonces todo lo que debemos hacer es entrenar más duro para dominar la sobrealimentación, ¿verdad, Greninja?

Greninja apoya a su entrenador, sin embargo ambos reciben un golpe en la cabeza haciéndoles un enorme chichón, Ash por parte de Michael y Greninja por parte de Rougavolt, ambos estaban tranquilos al momento de dar el golpe.

Ash: por qué hiciste eso – dijo con una lágrima colgando de su ojo

Michael: ¿estas poniendo atención? no te precipites tan rápido, niño tonto

Serena: Ash, deberías saber más antes cometer alguna locura

Jake: que fue lo que realmente paso, Michael

Michael: el vínculo se basa también en las emociones… Ash y Greninja querían ser más fuertes, se dejaron llevar por el calor de la batalla… el vínculo entre ellos es muy fuerte, no hay duda de ello, pero se nota que ambos son algo impulsivos a la hora de pelear… no los culpo, a Rougavolt y a mí nos gusta una buena batalla de vez en cuando, pero debes aprender a controlar la alimentación… porque tu energía es limitada

Ash: que tan limitada

Michael: si le das toda tu energía a Greninja… podrías fallecer

Por supuesto que esa aclaración fue impactante para nuestros héroes… si bien el fenómeno vínculo es una habilidad sorprendente, también tiene sus contras… Ash se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada sobre sus habilidades… y su waifu no podía estar más preocupada por el

Ash: como controlo el vínculo, Michael… dime… como

Michael: dadas las circunstancias… preferiría no decirte

Ash: ¡¿Qué?!... pero… ¡¿porque?!

Michael: creo que aún no estás listo para conocer el verdadero secreto del vínculo

Ash: por favor, enséñame los secretos del vínculo

Serena: pero Ash…

Ash: quiero aprender a controlar este poder

Michael: y para que quieres aprender los secretos del vínculo… ¿tanto es tu deseo de ganar la justa?

Ash: porque quiero convertirme algún día en un maestro pokemon

Michael: ¿maestro pokemon?

Ash: quiero saber todo lo referente a los pokemon… sus fuerzas, sus debilidades, sus gustos y disgustos… que los hace lo que son, quiero conocer más sobre ellos y hacerme su amigo… la razón por la que participo en las ligas es para conocer a otros entrenadores y su estilo de batalla junto con sus pokemon… y para saber hasta dónde llegan mis habilidades como entrenador y pulirlos para poder realizar mi sueño.

Al escucharlo todos pudieron sentir empatía, sobre todo Serena… Michael lo pensó muy detenidamente mientras miraba al chico… esa determinación… ese deseo de cumplir con su sueño… el aprecio que tiene hacia los pokemon… todo eso pudo verlo reflejado en sus ojos

Michael: te pondré a prueba

Ash: ¿en serio?... ¡qué bien!

Michael: pero… deberás hacer lo que te diga… y prometerme que nunca usaras el vínculo para fines egoístas o malos… ¿entendido?

Ash: lo prometo

Serena: Ash es un buen chico… el nunca usaría su talento para hacer cosas malas

Michael: muy bien… Honey… tu analizador

Honey: ¿eehh?, si… en seguida

Michael: muy bien Ash… observa… Rougavolt… puño trueno

El pokemon solo empuña su mano frente a todos y la electrifica, en ese momento Michael saca su mano de su bolsillo y también lo empuña, la energía del puño trueno comenzaba a intensificarse, los chicos miraban el aparato de Honey que la energía del puño trueno iba aumentando cada vez más… 30%... 40%... 50%... y seguía… Greninja era el único que podía ver como una leve corriente de aura, invisible para los demás, pasaba de Michael a Rougavolt, alimentando el puño trueno… finalmente logro duplicar la energía del movimiento eléctrico.

Honey: 100%... el puño trueno duplico su poder… sin necesidad de transformarse

Michael: ese es el verdadero vinculo, Ash… no tienes que usar la transformación todo el tiempo… puedes brindarle algo de tu energía a Greninja sin necesidad de transformarse

Jake: eso explica

Serena: a que te refieres

Jake: el día en que Ash lucho conmigo y mi Lopunny, la cuchilla del corte se hizo más grande… estaba pasando aún más energía

Michael: ahora inténtenlo ustedes

Ash: muy bien, Greninja… intentemos con corte

Greninja asiente y desenvaina su corte… pasa un rato y parecía que no estaba funcionando, los datos en el analizador de Honey no mostraban cambios… o eso creían, pues de repente comenzó a aumentar los niveles de energía y la cuchilla comenzó a crecer… sin embargo una ligera aura comenzaba a rodear a Greninja, se estaban transformando, sin embargo Ash tuvo que parar pues sentía molestias

Serena: Ash, que te pasó

Ash: no lo sé… sentía que mi cuerpo me dolía

Michael: la pelea que tuvimos fue muy intensa… pasara un rato para que te recuperes y puedas volver a utilizar el vinculo

Serena: estará bien

Michael: mientras no se sobre esfuerce… estará bien

Ash: que tanto de mi energía puedo darle a Greninja durante el vinculo

Michael: solo puedes darle un máximo del 25%... mas allá corres el riesgo de lesionarte de por vida… o peor

Eso dejo muy pensativo al muchacho… se dio cuenta de que el vínculo era algo con lo que no se podía jugar… pero estaba determinado a dominarlo poco a poco… Michael no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el chico, aun así tenía sus dudas de haberlo ayudado… pero considero que era mejor así a que se matara… un par de días después los chicos y el campeón recorrían un camino hacia el primer reto de Ash.

Serena: ¿Ash, estas seguro de esto? ¿No quieres esperar al menos un día más?

Jake: si, escucha a tu novia, Ash… puedes tener tu batalla otro día, no hay prisa

Honey: no tiene por qué ser así

Ash: descuiden, ya han sido 2 días y mientras no use el vínculo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Jake: tú que dices, campeón

Michael: Ash tiene que aprender sus límites por sí mismo

Ash: y que tipo de pokemon se especializa el guardián

Michael: a diferencia de otras regiones, los guardianes no basan su estilo de batalla en un tipo específico de pokemon… sino más bien en algún gusto más personal y profundo

Serena: o sea que pueden tener pokemon de diferente tipo

Michael: exacto… sin embargo siempre tienen algo en común… su pokemon escudero

Ash: ¿pokemon escudero?

Jake: se supone que cada caballero ha tenido un pokemon en específico, que ha sido su compañero de aventuras… como por ejemplo, tú y Pikachu

Michael: ese pokemon se ve plasmado en su escudo de armas… cada guardián, cada miembro de su familia ha tenido el mismo pokemon escudero

Ash: oh, ya veo

Honey: llegamos

Efectivamente habían llegado a un no tan grande pero hermoso castillo bien adornado, en la puerta estaba el escudo de armas familiar con la silueta del pokemon escudero, pero no lograban reconocerlo.

Michael: bueno… hasta aquí llego yo, suerte en tu batalla, Ash

Serena: espera, ¿no vas a acompañarnos?

Michael: me gustaría pero tengo asuntos de campeón que atender, ya saben… sin embargo, promete que no harás algo imprudente… y si crees que no puedes, no dudes en retirarte… eso no te hará ver débil… ¿entendido?

Ash: cuando logre dominar la energía del vínculo, me enseñaras más sobre él, ¿cierto?

Michael: una batalla a la vez Ash… una batalla a la vez

Ash: entiendo

Michael: los veré en la tarde para celebrar la victoria de Ash

Ash: de acuerdo, es una promesa

Y así, tras conocer al campeón y su vínculo y aprender más sobre este fenómeno, Ash se dispone a enfrentar al primer guardián de Nobilia… ¿podrá nuestro héroe salir victorioso?... descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo… mientras el viaje continua.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Capitulo 7

**Haruzafiro, agradezco tu comentario… pero en cuanto a tu sugerencia de traer a otros pokemon del rancho me temo que ya tengo el equipo definido (o casi, todavía me falta uno) y todos locales, sin contar a Pikachu y Greninja… pero si este fic llega a donde debe llegar (la liga, los malos y todo) pienso hacer una extensión y ahí si planeo traer a algunos de los otros pokemon de Ash… esperemos que así sea…**

 **En cuanto a lo de los besos… ya veré que hacer… mientras disfruten el cap.**

Capítulo 7: Desafiando a la guardiana

En el capítulo anterior, Ash y compañía conocieron a Michael Shane, quien es nada menos que el campeón de la región Nobilia, y a su Rougavolt… el pokemon con quien sorprendentemente puede dominar el fenómeno vinculo en todo su esplendor… tras probar su habilidad con Greninja, Ash es derrotado debido a su falta de conocimiento sobre el vínculo… después de un par de días, recuperado y aconsejado, Ash decide finalmente retar al guardián del sector del campo.

Ash: entonces, ese es el pokemon escudero

Serena: no logro distinguir que pokemon es… posiblemente sea de la región Nobilia

Honey: puede ser, pero no logro distinguirlo tampoco

Jake: creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… ¿tocamos?

Acercándose a la entrada notaron un comunicador, el cual no pierden tiempo en tocar, un estruendoso pero nada molesto ruido de campana resuena… a los 5 segundos un varón contesta.

¿?: Bienvenidos al castillo Greenland… ¿puedo servirles en algo?

Ash: mi nombre es Ash, y vengo de Kanto… quisiera retar al guardián a una batalla por el escudo, por favor

¿?: Entiendo, pasen por favor

En ese momento la enorme puerta se abre de manera automática, dentro se encuentran un elegante pasillo muy bien decorado, nuestros héroes entran admirando tanta belleza, finalmente llegan a una gran recepción donde son recibidos por un señor de al menos 60 años, de cabello corto blanco y barba de candado, vestido de un elegante traje negro con líneas y detalles dorados y unos anteojos redondos iguales a los de Clemont… el Sr. Los recibió con una pequeña reverencia.

Bernstein: bienvenidos al castillo Greenland, mi nombre es Bernstein, soy el mayordomo de la familia

Ash: gusto en conocerlo, yo soy Ash... y este es mi compañero Pikachu

Serena: mi nombre es Serena… gusto en conocerlo

Honey: mi nombre es Honey… igual es un gusto

Jake: soy Jake… un placer

Bernstein: así que desea entablar una batalla por el escudo de la familia

Ash: si, por favor

Bernstein: entonces por aquí

El mayordomo los hace seguirlos, en un balcón de la planta alta sentado en la mesa alguien degustaba una taza de té y un plato de frutas mientras leía el periódico… en realidad era una mujer como de 25 años, de cabello muy corto, hermosamente maquillada, vestida igual que Elisabeth Blanctorche (kof XIII), pero con casaca verde y sus botas a la altura de los muslos… Bernstein hace acto de presencia con los demás.

Bernstein: Lady Valentine, un joven entrenador desea tener una batalla oficial

Ash: Soy Ash… y quisiera una batalla, por favor

Valentine: ¿Ash?... ¿el subcampeón de la liga kalos?

Ash: he he he… si… el mismo

Valentine: wow… es realmente un honor conocerte en persona… vi tu gran actuación en la liga… realmente diste una gran batalla, querido

Ash: gracias… se lo agradezco mucho

Valentine:.. ¿Espera… tu eres Serena?

Serena: sí, soy yo – dijo con una dulce sonrisa ruborizada

Valentine: ¡por Arceus, la finalista del tripokalon en mi hogar!, que glorioso… realmente estuviste increíble en la final… estuviste tan cerca… y dime, ¿piensas participar en el festival de la reina danzante?

Serena: así es… seguiré luchando hasta alcanzar mi sueño

Valentine: esa es la actitud, linda, tienes mi apoyo al 100%... y ¿ellos son sus amigos?

Honey: mi nombre es Honey, soy la sobrina de la Prof. Rose…es un honor conocerla en persona

Valentine: la sobrina de la Prof. Rose, que sorpresa… ¿intentas seguir sus pasos?

Honey: si, así es – dijo también con una sonrisa ruborizada

Valentine: y tú eres…

Jake: mi nombre es Jake, soy un explorador pokemon… y es un placer conocerla – esto último lo dijo haciendo uso de su encanto

Valentine: mmm… el placer es todo mío – respondió de la misma manera

Honey (¬_¬): ¿ _oye, es en serio?_ \- pensó la chica

Valentine: Mi nombre es Valentine Fleur Renoir, guardiana del reconocido sector del campo, les doy la bienvenida al castillo Greenland… y acepto el reto por el derecho al escudo de nuestra familia… Bernstein, ¿listo el campo de batalla?

Bernstein: siempre a su disposición, milady

Valentine: entonces, adelante

Los chicos son llevados a un hermoso campo techado que más bien parecía un salón de baile bien adornado lo cual dejo impresionado a nuestros chicos… si perder tiempo los entrenadores a duelo ocupan sus respectivos lugares, cabe aclarar que detrás de Valentine se encontraba una réplica gigante de piedra tallada y pintada de su escudo… Valentine tenía en su mano un látigo ecuestre… Serena y los demás veían desde la parte alta de un corredor del salón y Bernstein era el árbitro

Bernstein: ¡muy bien, esta es una batalla pokemon oficial entre la guardiana del sector del campo, Lady Valentine y el retador Ash, por el derecho al escudo familiar de los Greenland… cada entrenador podrá usar 2 pokemon… y la batalla terminara cuando los dos pokemon de un entrenador no puedan seguir luchando… solo al retador se le permite sustituir pokemon… ¿está claro?!

Ash: por su puesto

Bernstein: por favor llamen a su primer pokemon

Valentine: las damas primero… ¡Gallade, preséntate!

Ash: conque Gallade, ¿eh?... ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!

Bernstein: muy bien, el primer combate será entre Gallade y Pikachu… ¡por favor luchen con honor!

Valentine: ¡On guard!

Ash: ¡Adelante!

Valentine comienza con psicocorte, las cuchillas de energía se dirigen a Pikachu pero logra escapar de un salto, en el aire Ash ordena cola de hierro, Valentine pide bloquear el ataque con cuchillada, Gallade cruza sus brazos protegiéndose, Valentine insiste en usar cuchillada y Ash ordena seguir con cola de hierro, Pikachu esgrimía su cola en contra de las cuchillas de su oponente, en una de esas forcejean pero Gallade tenía un brazo libre, Valentine aprovecha y ordena golpe centrado que logra darle a la rata y hacerle besar el suelo, Pikachu logra levantarse, Ash le pregunta si está bien y Pikachu con los ánimos en alto le dice que sí, entonces le pide usar ataque rápido, pero Valentine reacciona y ordena doble equipo, el lado del campo de Gallade se llena de clones y Pikachu termina destruyendo uno de ellos, Valentine ordena cuchillada y los clones ataca, Pikachu difícilmente logra esquivar cada tajo que los clones le tiraban, se sentía presionado, por suerte Ash actuó rápido y le pidió que girara usando cola de hierro, destruyendo las copias y golpeando al real en el proceso haciéndolo bajar la guardia, Ash no pierde tiempo y ordena ataque rápido, este da en el blanco y manda al suelo al rival, pero este logra levantarse aunque ya mostraba heridas… Ash intenta nuevamente con ataque rápido, Valentine ordena golpe centrado para interceptar, pero Ash ordena que lo esquive, Pikachu, quien estaba en el aire logra esquivar el golpe descendiendo, al tocar el piso rápidamente gira y salta y conecta con el ataque rápido elevándose, Ash ordena electrobola y Pikachu gira un par de veces mientras carga y finalmente dispara, cuando la electrobola se acercaba a Gallade este parecía ver toda su vida frente a sus ojos… BOOM!... la electrobola da en el blanco… y Gallade estaba acabado.

Bernstein: ¡Gallade ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana!

Ash: ¡Qué bien!

Honey: ¡Ash lo logro!

Serena: ¡Bien hecho, Ash!

Jake: ¡Así se hace, hermanito!

Valentine: Gallade, regresa… peleaste con honor y valor, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Ash, eso fue impresionante, no cabe duda del porque llegaste a la final… bien hecho, cielo

Ash: gracias, tu Gallade también es increíble, sabía que los guardianes serian rivales realmente fuertes… eso nos alienta a darlo todo en el campo

Valentine: Admiro tu coraje y determinación, querido… admito que es muy inspirador… y como guardiana debo poner la frente en alto ante la gran muestra de coraje… ¡he aquí… el pokemon escudero de la familia Greenland, preséntate Sirgarden!

Valentine finalmente llama a su ultimo pokemon, el famoso pokemon escudero de los Greenland, un humanoide de metro y medio de piel blanca, cuerpo delgado y extremidades de Gardevoir, con hombreras de hojas, una hoja grande como capa que lo cubre y dos pequeños cuernitos verdes en la cabeza como los de Kirlia.

Ash: ¿Sirgarden?

Pokedex: Sirgarden… el pokemon caballero hoja y la forma final de Hileaf… Sirgarden posee un gran sentido del honor y justicia comparada con los de un Gallade o un Lucario… defenderá a sus amigos y a todo aquel que necesite de ayuda, aun si eso significa arriesgar su propia vida.

Serena: así que es la forma final de Hileaf

Honey: wow, es la primera vez que veo uno en persona… (Libera a Hileaf) mira Hileaf, así lucirás cuando evoluciones

Hileaf mira a su superior con curiosidad y luego se alegra y lo saluda, Sirgarden le devuelve el saludo amistosamente.

Valentine: así que tienes un Hileaf… que lindos recuerdos, me hubiese gustado que se quedara así, pero teníamos que volvernos más fuertes… y no me arrepiento, tuvimos grandes momentos, ¿no es así querido? – su pokemon asiente

Ash: entiendo lo que dices, no hay nada mejor que pasar agradables y divertidos momentos con nuestros pokemon

Valentine: tu si me entiendes… bien Ash, retomemos nuestra batalla

Ash: muy bien, ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

Valentine: tormenta de hojas

Sirgarden cruza y eleva los brazos para luego abrirlos soltando su tormenta de hojas no solo deteniendo el ataque rápido del roedor, sino también mandándolo a volar, claro que Ash estaba preocupado, cuando la tormenta acaba Pikachu cae al suelo, aún seguía consiente, pero el ataque hizo daño, Pikachu apenas y pudo levantarse, Valentine ordena bolas sombra, Ash pide que salte y Pikachu libra el ataque, pero Valentine nuevamente trata con bola sombra mientras Pikachu se mantenía en el aire, Ash ordena cola de hierro y esta parte en dos la bola sombra, Pikachu se negaba a caer, Valentine intenta nuevamente con tormenta de hojas, Pikachu recibe el ataque y se aferra al piso… sin embargo por el daño recibido antes y después de la tormenta de hojas Pikachu finalmente cede y vuelve a volar, para caer al suelo fuera de combate.

Bernstein: ¡Pikachu no puede continuar, Sirgarden gana!

Serena: ay no, Ash

Honey: pobre Pikachu

Jake: justo lo que se esperaba del pokemon escudero de un guardián

Serena: Sirgarden es muy fuerte

Honey: y al parecer eso le gusta a Hileaf – su pokemon estaba alegre

Jake: traidor

Honey: ¡deja en paz a mi pequeño!

Ash toma a Pikachu y lo felicita por un buen trabajo, le dice que descanse y posteriormente lo pone a su lado para continuar la batalla… Ash lo pensó mucho y al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, así que fue por todo y llamo a Greninja, claro que eso preocupa sus amigos, en especial a la novia del azabache, solo dijo en su mente "Ash… ten mucho cuidado"

Valentine: conque usaras a Greninja… esto será interesante… ¡muéstrame todo lo que tienes!

Ash: ¡eso haremos, Greninja, Shuriken de agua!

Valentine: ¡Sirgarden, hojas navaja!

Sirgarden desenvaina una especie de espada de su hombrera izquierda, era una espada de doble hoja que brillaba en verde, el cual usa para partir en dos la shuriken, todos estaban impresionados con el gran poder del pokemon escudero

Ash: es increíble

Valentine: Sirgarden representa mis dos grandes pasiones… la primera, el campo… los verdes prados… la fértil tierra… los productos de la naturaleza… cada mañana lo primero que hago al despertar, es abrir mis persianas… y deleitarme con el hermoso paisaje de los cultivos… los resultados del duro trabajo de personas y pokemon en conjunto… incluyéndome... pues amo tanto el campo que yo personalmente trabajo en mi terreno, desde mi jardin hasta mis cultivos…

Serena: wow, en verdad le gusta el campo

Valentine: y por otro lado… Sirgarden representa el honor, la valentía… la nobleza que todo caballero, en especial un guardián debe mostrar.

Ash: eso explica por qué tenías un Gallade

Valentine: exacto… Gallade y Sirgarden representan la nobleza que yo tanto adoro… ¡adelante Ash, tengamos una batalla honorable!

Ash: ¡de acuerdo, Greninja usa corte!

Greninja se lanza al ataque con corte en mano, Sirgarden simplemente lo espera, finalmente comienza la lucha de espadazos, nadie cedía, estaban a la par, Sirgarden intenta darle pero Greninja salta, mientras esta en el aire Ash ordena shuriken, Valentine ordena bola sombra, los ataques chocan y hacen perder de vista al oponente, al menos por parte de Sirgarden, Valentine le pide que se mantenga en guardia por cualquier cosa, sin embargo Greninja salía del humo caminando con corte en mano a la vista de su oponente, lo cual extraño a todos.

Honey: que está haciendo Ash

Jake: si, se supone que Greninja tiene ese poder de supervisión, le hubiera funcionado en ese momento

Serena: eso es porque Ash está luchando bajo el concepto de Valentine

Honey/Jake: ¿?

Valentine: que paso, Ash… porque ese comportamiento

Ash: normalmente atacaría aprovechando que mi oponente no nos ve, pero eso no sería algo honorable… o ¿sí?

Honey: Ash, ¿hablas en serio?

Jake: yo respeto eso

Valentine: bueno, eso técnicamente es permisible así que no sería trampa… pero me gusta como piensas, querido… entonces, retomemos nuestra batalla

Ash: ¡Adelante, Greninja!

Greninja nuevamente ataca con corte y salta para golpear, pero Sirgarden se cubre con su hoja navaja, el golpe fue tan fuerte que creo una corriente de aire, Greninja intenta nuevamente en el suelo pero Sirgarden vuelve a cubrirse y del golpe retrocede, Valentine ordena tormenta de hojas y dan en el blanco, Greninja trataba de mantenerse en pie pero finalmente cede y vuela junto con la tormenta, Valentine ordena hoja navaja, las hojas se despejan de Greninja quien seguía en el aire, Sirgarden salta y da unos cuantos cortes para luego alejarse de Greninja, este explota en el aire y posteriormente cae al suelo, Ash estaba preocupado, increíblemente Greninja seguía consciente, pero ya resentía los daños, apenas y pudo levantarse… -"¿quieren continuar'"- pregunto dudosa la guardiana… -"que dices, Greninja"- pregunto el azabache, la rana solo saco su corte y se puso en guardia, Sirgarden lo vio serio por un momento, para luego hacerle una reverencia de caballero, con su mano en su pecho y bajando la cabeza, honrando y admirando la valentía de su oponente, entonces ataco con su espada, Greninja se protege y contraataca pero Sirgarden también se protege y contraataca también, Ash le ordena a su pokemon que salte, en el aire Ash pide usar shuriken, Greninja ataca, pero la shuriken termina siendo cortado, Valentine quiere terminar de una buena vez y pide usar tormenta de hojas y Greninja recibe el ataque, pero se mantiene en pie con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus pies empiezan a arrastrar el suelo por la fuerza de la tormenta, aun así Greninja increíblemente seguía en pie… -" _no… no podemos seguir así, ¡esto no terminara así!_ "- pensó Ash, para luego gritar "¡adelante, Greninja!", en ese momento Greninja lanza un gran grito de batalla a la vez que se rodeaba en una esfera de agua que dispersaba la tormenta, entonces mientras aún era rodeado de agua (obviamente casi se habían vinculado) se lanza al ataque con corte, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, la cúpula de agua se despeja mostrando a Greninja Ash, sosteniendo un corte un poco más grande de lo usual con ambas manos, Sirgarden se protege con su espada pero el golpe es tan fuerte que le entume las manos, Greninja ataca de nuevo, Sirgarden se protege pero apenas y soporta el golpe, Greninja ataca una vez más y a pesar de que Sirgarden se protege, esta vez lo hace retroceder e increíblemente su hoja navaja, que había soltado por el golpe, se partió en dos… sin embargo, Ash tampoco la estaba pasando bien, al haberse vinculado su cuerpo resentía el daño provocado por el combate contra Michael, Greninja también sentía que perdía el vínculo con Ash, de hecho liberaba cada cuando un poco de energía como si fuera esporas y su transformación iba y venía como si fuera un holograma descompuesto

Honey: pero que les está pasando

Jake: creo que aun resienten la batalla contra Michael y Rougavolt

Serena: ¡Ash, detente, no vale la pena!

Sin embargo Ash no quería desistir, sentía que estaba muy cerca… "solo… solo… ¡solo!... ¡necesito hacer un último movimiento!, ¡GRENINJA, AS AEREO!" – grita a todo pulmón nuestro héroe, Greninja obedece y ataca nuevamente, Valentine ordena bola sombra y Sirgarden dispara, pero Greninja lo desvía de un golpe, Valentine ordena repetir y Sirgarden abre fuego varias veces pero el resultado era el mismo, Greninja lograba desviarlos, Valentine sintiendo la presión ordena tormenta de hojas, pero motivados por el calor de la batalla, Ash instintivamente pasa energía a su pokemon, Greninja vuelve a rodearse de agua que lograba protegerlo de la tormenta de hojas y sin perder velocidad, finalmente llega hacia Sirgarden y no solamente lo golpea en la cara, sino que a gran velocidad logra llevarlo hacia la pared y ambos chocan… nadie podía ver nada por el polvo… de pronto, Greninja sale de la nube de polvo a paso lento, tambaleándose y sin su transformación, para finalmente caer en cuatro y respirar agitadamente, Sirgarden por otro lado, su cuerpo estaba echado en la ahora rota pared totalmente fuera de combate.

Bernstein: ¡Sirgarden no puede continuar, Greninja gana, eso significa que la victoria es para el retador, Ash!

Valentine: pero que gran poder

Honey: ¡Ash lo logro!

Jake: ¡WOW!, ¡eso es todo!

A pesar de la victoria de Ash, Hileaf se sintió algo triste de que Sirgarden haya perdido, pero luego Honey le recordó que Ash gano y se puso contento, Ash estaba sentado en el suelo, cansado del vínculo, Pikachu le pregunta si estaba bien, a lo que Ash haciéndole una caricia le dijo que si, por supuesto que Serena corre hacia su amado entrenador y lo primero que hace es abrazarlo.

Serena: ¿Ash, estas bien?

Ash: si, Serena… estoy bien, no te preocupes

Serena: oh, Ash… porque siempre tienes que tomar esos riesgos

Ash: si no duele, no sirve

Fue la respuesta del azabache, con una gran sonrisa, Serena estaba sorprendida pero luego recordó que se trata de Ash y no era nada nuevo, solamente sonrió dulcemente y se aferró a su amor, Greninja ya se había levantado y se acercó a su entrenador –"lo hicimos"- fue lo que dijo Ash, Greninja asiente, Serena seguía aferrada a su amorcito de forma tierna

Valentine: tranquilos tortolos, están en público

Jake: déjalos, querida… ya sabes cómo es eso – dijo haciendo uso de su encanto

Valentine (risitas): lo se

Honey: no puedo creer esto – dijo frustrada negando con la cabeza baja y la mano en el rostro

Valentine: bueno Ash… fue una gran batalla, no solo me demostraste tu fuerza y la de tus pokemon… sino que también mostraste honor y caballerosidad en el campo de batalla… algo digno de un caballero… quien sabe… tal vez podrías convertirte en un guardián de Nobilia.

Serena: wow, eso suena maravilloso

Ash: cierto, pero mi sueño es convertirme en un maestro pokemon… y quiero concentrarme en lograr esa meta

Valentine: entiendo… pero por ahora, te hago entrega de esto… tu prueba de la victoria en este recinto… el escudo familiar de los Greenland

Ash: muchas gracias… ¡SIII… TENGO EL ESCUDO DE LOS GREENLAND! (PI, PIKACHU!)

Jake: una de siete… por ahora

Honey: bien hecho, Ash

Serena: estoy orgullosa de ti – le da un beso en la mejilla

Ash (apenado): gracias, Serena… y a todos

Honey: pero… hay algo que no entiendo… si este recinto es de los Greenland… porque tu apellido es Renoir

Valentine: mi abuela fue la guardiana… y era hija única

Jake: y tu abuelo era de apellido Renoir… al igual que tu padre

Valentine: exacto… y seguiré siendo una Renoir… al menos hasta que conozca a alguien

Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando de forma seductora al explorador pokemon quien solo se limitó a sonreír de forma atractiva, Honey no podía creer lo que veía, para Ash y Serena fue extraño pero al verse entre ellos solo sonrieron pues les pareció gracioso… La tarde había llegado, y nuestros héroes eran despedidos por la guardiana y su mayordomo en la entrada del recinto, hablando (como es costumbre en esta serie) sobre su siguiente batalla.

Valentine: y entonce, Ash… a que recinto iras ahora

Ash: por ahora iremos a Cd. Maine… a buscar la primera gema de la princesa de Serena

Valentine: cierto, Serena también va a participar en el festival

Bernstein: Cd. Maine está en el sector 5… el sector industrial

Ash: ¿el sector industrial?

Valentine: mi contraparte, si se puede decir así… el recinto del guardián se encuentra en Cd. Gear… no está muy alejado de Cd. Maine

Ash: muy bien, nuestro siguiente escudo está en Cd. Gear… pero primero…

Serena: si, mi primera presentación en la región Nobilia… ¡y voy a triunfar!

Ash: esa es la actitud.

Finalmente nuestros héroes dejan el recinto despidiéndose mientras se alejan del lugar… ya de noche en el centro pokemon, Serena había preparado un gran festín para celebrar la primera victoria de Ash, todo se veía delicioso, estaban por empezar cuando llego el campeón.

Michael: wow, wow, wow, ¿planeaban comenzar la fiesta sin mí?

Jake: lo siento, pero cuando se trata de mi estómago, yo no espero a nadie

Honey: que malos modales

Ash: llegaste justo a tiempo

Michael: eso significa que ganaste, ¿cierto?

Ash: así es – y le muestra el escudo en el estuche

Michael: y en tu primer intento… eso demuestra lo fuerte que eres

Ash: así es, pero no puedo detenerme ahí, pues hay entrenadores y pokemon muy fuertes… así que debo estar listo

Serena: pero por ahora… disfrutemos del banquete

Ash: ¡si, a comer!

A la mañana siguiente, Ash y compañía estaban por partir, al igual que Michael, quien se encontraba montando una motocicleta negra Harley Davison, que tenía el dibujo de la cabeza de un Rapidash…

Jake: wow, una Harley Rapidash 1955

Michael: solía ser de mi padre… me encanta el rose del aire en mi cara… me hace sentir libre… cambiando de tema, Cd. Maine

Serena: así es, mi primera presentación me espera ahí

Michael: mis mejores deseos para ti, Serena… y recuerda, Ash… no te presiones, deja que todo fluya a su tiempo

Ash: entiendo, y no te preocupes… aprenderé a controlar adecuadamente el traspaso de energía… nos vemos luego

Michael: cuídense

Y así Michael deja a nuestros héroes… ahora que Ash ha ganado su primer escudo, está más motivado que nunca… y ahora su siguiente objetivo se encuentra en Cd. Maine, donde Serena espera ganar su primera gema de la princesa… ¿lo lograra?... descúbranlo más adelante… mientras el viaje continua

TO BE CONTINUIED…


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8: un Honoby marcado**

Con su primer escudo en su poder, Ash y sus amigos se dirigen a Cd. Maine, donde espera la primera presentación de Serena en la región Nobilia… ahora, llenos de energía, nuestros héroes están listos para iniciar el día… (Serena y Honey prepararon todo lo del desayuno mientras Ash, Jake y Pikachu siguen dormidos)… ¿o no?...

Honey: oigan, trio de Snorlax, ¿piensan despertar, o qué?

Jake: mmm, solo 10 horas más – dijo somnoliento

Ash: mmm, si… solo 10 horas más – exclamo igual, secundado de la misma manera por Pikachu

Honey: Hmph, ¿puedes creer a estos tipos, Serena?

Serena: déjame intentar… oh, Aaash – dijo dulcemente – si no te levantas, no podrás probar el delicioso desayuno que hice solo para ti

Ash: bien, estoy listo

Dijo el azabache apareciendo detrás de las chicas todo arreglado y totalmente despierto junto a su fiel Pikachu en su hombro también con energías, Honey solo puso cara de WTF y miraba a Ash y a la tienda de campaña en repetidas ocasiones, Serena solo sonreía dulcemente, pues conocía a su novio de la A la Z.

Honey: ¡c-co-c-co-como hiciste eso!

Ash: mmm… no lo sé – dijo sin inmutarse

Serena: así es Ash – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Honey: ¬_¬ claro… ¿y tú no piensas levantarte?

Jake: van a necesitar algo más que un delicioso desayuno para que me levante – dijo aun somnoliento

Serena y Honey se miraron pensativas… en ese momento Honey le mostro su pokebola con una sonrisa malvada, lo que hizo que Serena se aguantara la risa… luego vemos a Jake siendo arrojado por látigo cepa al rio donde estaban cerca, cortesía del pequeño Hileaf, todos reían con excepción de Jake, claro está… tiempo después el explorador solo se secaba la cabeza.

Jake: es muy temprano para un baño

Honey: yo creo que te hacía falta... y por cierto ya casi son las 10:00

Ash: ¡ven Jake, siéntate y disfruta de este delicioso desayuno! – dijo ya devorando su comida

Jake: más vale que ese desayuno lo valga

Lo que nuestros héroes no se habían percatado es que un pequeño pokemon los miraba escondido entre los arbustos… dicho pokemon no era más que un Honoby (ver cap. 2 si no lo recuerdan), sin embargo, estaba en condiciones deplorables… estaba sucio, su pelaje alborotado, algunas partes un poco quemadas, le faltaba una que otra porción de pelaje y peor aún, un pedazo de su oreja derecha, mientras nuestros héroes disfrutaban de un estupendo desayuno, Honoby babeaba casi triste por aquella exquisitez que lograba olfatear, al terminar Ash decide entrenar con Greninja sobre la alimentación de energía y Jake lo monitoreaba con el equipo de Honey prestado… pero le costaba trabajo, por más que intentaba alimentar el corte acababa por vincularse y aun resentía los dolorosos efectos tanto por la batalla de Michael, como la de Valentine

Ash: es realmente difícil

Jake: no comas ansias, recuerda que disputaste dos batallas con el vínculo a su máximo… debes llevártela leve, como dijo Michael

Ash: si… creo que en el camino descubriré como hacerlo bien

Serena: por ahora concéntrate en entrenar junto a tus pokemon

Honey: y tal vez capturar nuevos pokemon… entrar a la liga con 3 pokemon no parece muy adecuado

Ash: si, tienes razón, es hora de hacer nuevos amigos… ¿Verdad? (Pikachu y Greninja asienten)… bien, ¿nos vamos?

Serena: aun no, todavía debemos levantar la mesa… y falta desarmar las tiendas

Honey: así es, nosotras preparamos la mesa, ustedes recogen las tiendas… trio de Snorlax

Sin más remedio los varoncitos se resignaron a las "ordenes" de las féminas… al ir a la tienda que los varones compartían se encontraron con la grata sorpresa de que Honoby estaba hurgando en la mochila de Jake, al ser descubierto con una barra de chocolate en su boca, rápidamente emprendió la retirada, en su carrera esquivo tanto a las chicas como a los pokemon que se encontraban fuera, hasta que finalmente logró huir por los arbustos.

Ash: oigan… ¿ese era un Honoby?

Serena: si… no hay duda de ello

Jake: y se llevó mi chocolate

Honey: mala suerte – dijo burlona

Ash: oigan… ¿pero no notaron algo extraño en ese pokemon?

Serena: si, se veía algo… descuidado en su aspecto

Honey: ¿creen que este en problemas?

Jake: apostaría mi chocolate a que si

Honey: ¿quieres olvidarte de tu chocolate?

Jake: ¡no!

Serena: mejor vayamos a buscarlo

Mientras tanto en un árbol hueco el conejito terminaba de engullir el chocolate robado, su carita estaba manchada pero estaba feliz y satisfecho, sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho pues escucho ruidos extraños, al verificar vio a nuestros protagonistas buscando por el sitio, eso lo asusto mucho y sigilosamente se alejó del árbol… más parece que tenía mala suerte porque en su intento acabo aplastando una rama (Skipper: un clásico)… Pikachu se percató de ello y se lo hizo saber a Ash, este le hace caso y se dirigen a donde el ruido, separándose de los demás, Serena lo llama pero ya es demasiado tarde, se había alejado, no tardaron en dar con el pokemon quien huyó despavorido, Ash le grite que espere, cosa que obviamente no hace, Honoby hacia uso de su famosa agilidad, en algunas oportunidades Honoby atacaba con brasas, fallando pero dándole un poco de tiempo, Ash intentaba razonar sin resultado alguno, durante la persecución Honoby sale de los arbustos para llegar a una colina cuesta abajo no muy empinada pero gracias a su agilidad logra evitarla… Ash por otro lado no se percata y queda suspendido en la orilla, Pikachu lo toma de la chaqueta en un vano intento por equilibrarlo pero ambos terminan cayendo, afortunadamente para ellos hacia una roca en el camino, aunque claro haciéndose algo de daño… finalmente los demás lo alcanzan

Serena: ¡¿Ash, estas bien?!

Jake: ¡¿Qué haces ahí, mostaza?!

Ash: disfrutando del paisaje… tú que crees – dijo adolorido secundado por Pikachu

Después de ayudar al azabache…

Honey: así que huyo

Ash: si… la pokedex no bromeaba con lo de "difícil de atrapar"… pero…

Serena: ¿pero?

Ash: era más que eso… al parecer huía despavorido

Honey: es común que algunos pokemon salvajes huyan de ser capturados

Ash: no, no era eso… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… creo que ese pokemon ya había sido capturado antes

Serena: ¿crees que Honoby fue abandonado?

Ash: yo diría que si

Jake: primero lo primero… vamos a encontrarlo… por su estado yo diría que realmente necesita nuestra ayuda

Y así nuestros héroes continuaron su búsqueda… lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por los recurrentes malos de la serie… así es, el mismo equipo rocket los miraba desde los cielos en su globo.

Jessie: ¿Un Honoby?

James: uno de los pokemon iniciales de esta región

Jessie: la última vez que tratamos de llevarnos uno los torpes enamorados y las bobas científicas lo arruinaron todo

Meowth: esta es la oportunidad de hacernos con un pokemon realmente valioso

Jessie: muy bien, demos marcha a la operación "lindo conejito"

Y todos terminan animándose y con Wobbuffet teniendo como siempre la última palabra, mientras tanto el pokemon se había escondido tras un árbol creyendo que estaba a salvo, estaba algo cansado y se lamia donde sus viejas heridas que al parecer aún seguían doliéndole, "reanimado" checó que no hubiera moros en la costa y al sentirse seguro siguió su camino de forma precavida… mientras tanto en el campamento…

Jake: bueno, lo perdimos… ¿y ahora qué?

Ash: Honey, ¿no reconoces a ese pokemon?, ¿no se lo diste a un nuevo entrenador?

Honey: no Ash, te parecerá increíble pero recuerdo a cada pokemon que he entregado a los nuevos entrenadores y puedo asegurarte de que ese Honoby no estuvo en el laboratorio

Serena: fue capturado en estado salvaje… ¿y luego abandonado?, ¿por qué?

Ash: supongo que el entrenador creyó que Honoby era inútil

Serena: como puede alguien pensar eso

Ash: créeme, no es la primera vez que veo eso… Charizard… Infernape… Snivy… Pignite

Serena: ¿tus pokemon?

Ash: si… los que conociste en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak… ellos fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores por ser considerados débiles… aunque en el caso de Snivy nunca supe que paso, ni siquiera conocí a su entrenador original pero al parecer le hizo pasar mal rato.

Honey: suerte que encontraron a alguien que los supiera valorar… tu

Ash: aunque no fueran míos, quiero que los pokemon tengan vidas plenas y felices... y no será la excepción con Honoby

Serena: te apoyo al 100%, vamos a ayudarlo

Honey: estoy con ustedes

Jake: hora de la buena acción del episodio

Ash: muy bien, ¡adelante!

Mientras tanto en otro árbol hueco, Honoby tomaba una siesta… pero no estaba durmiendo bien… estaba teniendo una pesadilla… en un distorsionado mundo (de sueño, claro está) una sombra humana con voz aterradora le exigía que atacara, Honoby temblaba de miedo, y en frente había muchas sombras pokemon, se podía ver a un Tyranitar, un Garchomp, al parecer un Slaking, un Steelix, un Nidoking… "¡qué crees que haces pokemon inútil… pelea!"... grito la sombra, sin embargo Honoby no se movió y todos atacaron causando gran daño… Honoby temblaba en la realidad… el sueño aun no terminaba, Honoby había sufrido daños y estaba en el suelo, la sombra humana le dijo, "no necesito a un inútil pokemon como tu… desaparece"… Honoby con mucha dificultad mira al frente, pero ya no estaban los pokemon mencionados… ahora estaban la sombra humana… y otra sombra de algún pokemon en buena forma y con orejas de conejo… la sombra rugió como un dragón o algo así, el rostro era monstruoso y feroz, Honoby temblaba… y entonces la sombra del "pokemon" lanzo un puñetazo… y de ese puño salió un lanzallamas… en la realidad fue tanto el miedo que instintivamente grito y lanzo brasas que salieron del árbol y quemo un arbusto, al darse cuenta de lo que paso, seguía temblando... así que decidió salir de ahí por un momento… desafortunadamente el arbusto agarro algo de fuego… Pikachu había escuchado el ruido y se lo hizo saber a los demás y los guio… mientras Honoby se encontraba bebiendo agua en un riachuelo, ya se sentía un poco mejor… pero una cajita trampa le cayó encima atrapándolo en una jaula de energía, el equipo rocket había hecho su jugada.

Meowth: ¡lo hicimos!

James: atrapamos a Honoby

Jessie: eso fue muy fácil… ¿mmm?... porque tiene mal aspecto

James: y se ve que está muy asustado – dijo al ver a Honoby golpear débilmente la jaula con lágrimas en los ojos y gritar

Meowth: dice que por favor lo dejemos ir, que tiene miedo y no le gusta estar ahí dentro

Jessie: un pokemon miedoso, no suena prometedor

Ash: ¡equipo rocket!

Jessie: ¡los bobos!

Ash: ¡que le hacen a Honoby!

Honey: ¡déjenlo ir!

Serena: ¡que no ven que tiene mucho miedo!

Jake: ahora si están en serios problemas

Jessie: ¿problemas? ¡Ustedes deben prepararse para los problemas… porque nos saltaremos el lema, Gourgeist, ataca!

James: ¡Inkay, dales rudo y duro!

Jessie: ¡bola sombra!

James: Psicorrayo!

Ash: ¡Pikachu, usa atactrueno!

Cuando los ataques colisionan, crean una nube de polvo, Jake aprovecha y Llama a Psyfrog y le pide que use su fuerza psíquica para atraer la jaula de Honoby, pero Jessie se percata y ordena bola sombra contra Psyfrog, el sapo la esquiva pero el desconcentrarse le hizo perder la jaula, Serena y Honey trataron de recuperarla pero Meowth y Wobbuffet se interpusieron

Meowth: ¿iban a alguna parte?

Serena: si, a rescatar a Honoby, ¡Braixen, sal ahora!

Honey: ¡Hileaf, ayúdanos!

Meowth: ¡ahora verán mis garritas!

Serena: ¡Braixen, arañazo!

Las garras de los pokemon chocan resultando en empate, Meowth felicita a Braixen de forma arrogante diciéndole "nada mal", Braixen simplemente se mantuvo en guardia con sus garras, Meowth se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero Serena le pide a su pokemon que baile… si… eso dije… cuando Meowth lanzaba sus zarpazos Braixen los esquivaba con gran elegancia, como si estuvieran en un concurso pokemon.

Meowth: ¡qué crees que es esto, ¿la copa Wallace?!

Serena: tú a tú estilo y yo al mío

Mientras Meowth perdía los estribos con Serena, Honey y Hileaf se acercaron a Honoby pero Wobbuffet tenía en custodia al pokemon, Honey ordena látigo cepa y toma la jaula y comienzan a forcejear con Wobbufet, Meowth al ver esto deja a Braixen para ayudar a su compañero, se lanza a atacar con sus garras pero Serena en un rápido movimiento ordena lanzallamas, este impacta al muy sorprendido y asustado pokegato y se dirige hacia Wobbuffet haciendo soltar la jaula, sus compañeros humanos se dan cuenta de eso y deciden concentrar su ataque en las féminas, pero los varones no los dejaron y los atacaron dejándolos fuera de combate momentáneamente, dándoles tiempo a nuestros héroes reunirse.

Serena: tenemos a Honoby

Ash: buen trabajo

Jessie: pequeños bobos – dijo colérica – ¡esto aún no ha terminado!

Jake: se terminó, perdieron

Meowth: ¡ESO JAMAS! – dijo lanzándose al ataque con sus compañeros

Ash y compañía deciden terminar con ellos en un ataque simultaneo de atactrueno, lanzallamas, bala semilla y bola sombra que pone en órbita (como siempre) a los malos, gritando su famosa frase de "el equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra vez"… una vez resuelto el problema era hora de liberar a Honoby… Ash intentaba abrir la jaula pero era difícil, Jake le pide a Psyfrog que use sus poderes psíquicos para liberarlo, cosa que hace, para que todos le den palabras de confianza… sin embargo Honoby termina huyendo para tratar de ser alcanzado por Ash quien nuevamente se separa del grupo mientras Serena lo llama, pero Jake se percata de algo… había humo más adelante… Honoby seguía corriendo cuando de repente se encuentra con que el bosque estaba incendiándose, sus ojos miraban de forma traumática las llamas, manteniéndose inmóvil… Ash llega en ese momento solo para ser sorprendidos por las llamas, cuando Honoby lo ve intenta huir pero a donde quiera que iba había fuego, en ese momento una gran rama estuvo a punto de golpear al pokemon, pero Ash se arroja para salvarlo, sin embargo la gran rama les había bloqueado la salida, atrapándolo en el fuego y separándose de Pikachu, Honoby gritaba y lloraba en el pecho de Ash.

Ash: ¡descuida Honoby, te sacaremos de aquí, lo prometo!

Serena: ¡ASH!

Ash: ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

El incendio se intensificaba, el calor aumentaba, el viento alimentaba las llamas, los chicos solo podían alejarse de Ash, todos se sentían impotentes de no poder ayudarlos, Serena lógicamente era la más preocupada… por suerte, Ash hace uso de su más grande arma… Greninja… al llamarlo hace que use shuriken, pero estas no eran suficientes para apagar el fuego de la rama, aun así siguen intentando aunque con los mismos resultados… Ash empezaba a frustrarse… pero al ver a Honoby entre sus brazos, y recordar las palabras que dijo - "aunque no fueran míos, quiero que los pokemon tengan vidas plenas y felices... y no será la excepción con Honoby" – al recordar sus propias palabras el Ash alegre que todos conocemos desapareció para dar paso a un Ash serio, Greninja también adopto esa postura, en ese momento son rodeados por un aro de polvo y aire cada uno, a la vez que de un pequeño aro de agua rodeándolos y de manera sincronizada Ash y Greninja elevan su mano mientras el agua se intensificaba más, era obvio que Ash y Greninja estaban realizando la alimentación, pero debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraban aún les seguía doliendo, sin embardo eso no los detuvo… entonces entrenador y pokemon abanican liberando el agua en un gran remolino que se extendió en gran parte del incendio, incluso dándoles a los demás, para finalmente acabar en una explosión de agua que crea algo de lluvia, apagando así el resto del incendio… Serena y los demás estaban aturdidos y mojados, Honey se quejaba de lo último, Serena finalmente reacciona y junto con Pikachu van hacia Ash, encontrándolo sentado y a Greninja arrodillado respirando agitadamente, pero ilesos y aún más importante, Honoby estaba a salvo… el saber que todos estaban bien fue un gran alivio… Honoby observo a un agotado Ash quien con una dulce sonrisa le dijo "ya estas a salvo"… el pokemon quedo pensativo pero toda esa acción lo había agotado, así que se recostó en Ash… la noche había caído, por suerte había un centro pokemon cerca, la enfermera Joy revisaba a Honoby quien estaba en cama, mientras era observado por los demás.

Serena: pobrecito… espero que la enfermera Joy nos tenga buenas noticias

Jake: su antiguo entrenador es muy afortunado – dijo serio

Honey: porque lo dices

Jake: porque si estuviera aquí, le rompería las piernas

Honey: Jake… - dijo preocupada al ver al explorador muy molesto

Serena: realmente me cuesta creer que haya gente que maltrate de esa manera a sus pokemon

Ash: créeme, siempre hay un cretino o dos allá afuera

Jake: no me extraña que este en debate la propuesta de ley 201

Serena: ¿la propuesta de ley 201?

Honey: es una iniciativa para combatir el maltrato pokemon… la propuesta dice que toda persona que sea sorprendida maltratando a un pokemon, será acreedor a altas multas, cárcel o incluso negarle el derecho de tener cualquier pokemon de manera temporal o permanente

Jake: también dice que cualquier autoridad competente… como la enfermera Joy, tiene el poder de decidir tu castigo de manera instantánea, según la gravedad de la situación

Ash: o sea que si la enfermera Joy me descubriera maltratando a Pikachu…

Honey: ella tiene toda la autoridad de quitártelo y sentenciarte al momento según el caso

Jake: sin embargo la propuesta es muy controversial, porque mucha gente opina que es una violación a sus derechos y podría acarrear a situaciones de abuso de poder… pero… dado este tipo de situaciones… creo que sería lo mejor

Serena: pero eso no evitara que los pokemon sean maltratados… aun si logran quitárselos… ellos atraparan más… cuando mucho solo necesitaran una pokebola

Honey: las pokebolas están registradas a nombre del entrenador y son monitoreadas a nivel mundial mediante satélites por la asociación mundial pokemon… de esa manera es que controlan el número de pokemon a 6, que es el máximo de pokemon que puedes llevar

Jake: tu registro seria subido al sistema para que ninguna pokebola funcione contigo

Ash: aun así encontraran la manera de alterarlas o atraparlos de alguna otra manera

Honey: esa es otra de las razones por las que la ley está en debate

Enfermera Joy: bien, he terminado el análisis

Jake: sin rodeos, linda… dinos la verdad

Enfermera Joy: me sorprende que haya podido arreglárselas sola todo este tiempo

Ash: ¿sola?... Honoby es…

Enfermera Joy: si, es hembra… se nota que sus heridas eran graves, a pesar del tiempo aun las resiente, tenía la patita delantera izquierda inflamada, rasguños, hematomas y quemaduras de primer y segundo tipo… y quizás el daño más notorio—

Jake: la herida de su oreja derecha

Enfermera Joy: así es, además de que sufrió una leve pérdida de peso

Serena: pero… ¿se pondrá bien?

Enfermera Joy: descuiden, se pondrá bien

Serena: que alivio

Sin embargo ash no parecía compartir la misma emoción que su novia, solo miro a Honoby y no pudo evitar murmurar su nombre, mientras este yacía durmiendo… a la mañana siguiente Honoby estaba recibiendo un baño especial por parte de la enfermera, la conejita de fuego no daba problema alguno, al contrario sentía el baño agradable… mientras nuestros héroes disfrutaban del desayuno en lo que discutían que fue lo que había pasado el día anterior

Jake: ¿así que realizaste la alimentación de energía?

Ash: así es… pero no fue como debió haber sido

Serena: tu deseo de salvar a Honoby fue lo que te ayudo a realizar la alimentación

Honey: básicamente volviste a dejar que tus emociones te controlaran

Ash: creo que esta vez tuve suerte… debo encontrar la forma de controlar la alimentación de manera consiente… porque la próxima vez tal vez no tenga tanta suerte

En ese momento la enfermera les aviso a los chicos que Honoby ya estaba mejor… el baño había hecho recuperar su tono de piel, excepto por las partes quemadas pero no estaba tan mal, también tenía un vendaje en la pata delantera izquierda por su herida, a pesar de todo, Honoby aún estaba algo nerviosa, cosa que se notó cuando Ash quiso tocarla y esta retrocedió un poco, claro que esto casi sorprendió a todos.

Enfermera Joy: sus heridas físicas sanaran pronto… pero me temo que las emocionales necesitaran algo más de tiempo

Serena: no quiero ni imaginarme los horrores que tuvo que soportar

Ash: Honoby… no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo era tu vida con tu antiguo entrenador… pero quiero que sepas que no todas las personas son así de malas… afuera hay gente buena que conviven con sus pokemon como grandes amigos… como nosotros (Pikachu lo segunda)… hay gente que se dedica a atenderlos y cuidarlos cuando están enfermos, como la Enfermera Joy (esta se siente alagada)… personas y pokemon van juntos de la mano para realizar sus sueños… y para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para ambos… y todo lo que yo quiero, es que seas feliz…

Enfermera Joy: ¿sabes?, no es una mala idea

Ash: de que habla

Serena: es obvio, ¿no?... que Honoby viaje contigo y vea la bondad de las personas a través de tus ojos

Honey: ya has hecho esto antes, ¿no es así?, con tus otros pokemon

Jake: tienes la experiencia, lo cual te hace el más calificado para esta labor

Serena: entonces Ash, ¿Qué dices?

Ash: mmm… solo si Honoby quiere venir conmigo… que dices, Honoby

Honoby miro al chico dudosa mientras extendía sus manos hacia ella, la verdad sentía algo de curiosidad su bondad, Pikachu se le acercó y le hablo tranquilamente tratando de convencerla, volvió a mirar a Ash y después de pensarlo a pesar de estar un poco nerviosa dio unos pasos adelante hacia los brazos de Ash quien la cargo dulcemente… -"te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien juntos" – dijo el azabache, los demás le dieron una calurosa bienvenida para darle algo de confianza, Honoby no podía ocultar su curiosidad por la bondad demostrada por los humanos… ya era tiempo de partir y la enfermera Joy los acompaño hasta la entrada entregándoles a nuestros héroes un frasco de medicinas y un bote de shampoo.

Ash: y esto que es.

Enfermera Joy: la medicina es para tratar sus heridas… recuerda, 2 veces al día después de cada alimento… y el shampoo ayudara a restaurar su cabello, un baño diario

Ash: entiendo, gracias enfermera Joy

Enfermera Joy: ojala y pudiera hacer algo con su oreja

Jake: detalles, detalles… lo importante es que goce de una buena salud

Serena: la cuidaremos muy bien, lo prometemos

Honey: está en buenas manos ahora

Enfermera Joy: cuento con ustedes… buena suerte y cuídense todos

Tras despedirse de la enfermera Ash y compañía retoman su camino hacia Cd. Maine, donde espera la primera presentación de Serena… y esta vez con una nueva amiga, Honoby… quien sentía curiosidad por estos amables humanos… ¿podrán Ash y sus amigos… y novia, traer de vuelta la felicidad a este pokemon maltratado?... descubran la respuesta… mientras el viaje continua…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Capitulo 9

**Resheno…**

 **Capítulo 9: Atrapen a los Chimpimp traviesos**

Nuestra historia comienza en una área recreativa al aire libre, donde personas y pokemon disfrutaban de un hermoso día de campo… día que nuestros héroes no pierden la oportunidad de disfrutar… por lo que liberan a todos sus pokemon para que también se relajen… pero lo primero que notaron fue al nuevo miembro de la familia… Honoby, por lo que Ash la presento –"amigos ella es Honoby, la encontramos muy débil y maltratada, así que tratamos de ayudarla a recuperarse y enseñarle que personas y pokemon pueden llevarse bien, por favor háganla sentir parte de la familia"- por supuesto que todos los pokemon le dieron la bienvenida, pero Honoby aún estaba algo curiosa por lo bien que se llevaban todos, Lopunny se acercó creando más interacción, después de todo se trataban de su misma especie (sin mencionar que eran hembras) Honoby actuaba con Lopunny como Eevee con Bunelby, los demás estaban contentos de que se llevaran bien, entonces Serena le recordó a Ash que era hora del baño medicado de Honoby, así que comenzaron con los preparativos.

El tiempo pasó y los pokemon se relajaban a su gusto… los pequeños Hileaf y Floritta corrían por ahí como niños chiquitos… Psyfrog parecía enseñarle a Greninja sobre la meditación, tal vez como método para ayudarlo con el vínculo, Birdhoe volaba libremente y Lopunny practicaba pasos de baile como diva pop junto a Braixen quien maniobraba su vara, como ayuda para las presentaciones, mientras Pancham y Sylveon estaban de espectadores, Honey preparaba todo para el almuerzo y Jake le ayudaba (de vez en cuando), Pikachu estaba con los novios ayudando en el baño de Honoby, que ya estaba terminando, solamente faltaba secarlo y Pikachu amablemente trajo una toalla, el pelaje de Honoby empezaba a recuperarse y sus heridas sanarse, aún tenía el detalle de su patita pero todo iba muy bien.

Serena: listo, terminamos

Ash: quedaste muy bien

Honey: poco a poco va recuperando su piel, que bueno

Jake: y sus heridas sanan rápidamente

Ash: y hablando de heridas… es hora de tu medicina – Honoby se pone nerviosa – sé que no te sabe bien, pero eso te ayudara a sanar tus heridas

Serena: no te preocupes, tengo un pokelito especial para ti que te quitara ese mal sabor de boca

A pesar del desagrado, Honoby hizo caso y tomo la medicina (cucharada, debo aclarar) haciendo pucheritos de desagrado, Ash le da a beber un poco de agua y Serena le entrega su recompensa, el pokelito, el cual Honoby no tarda en probar y disfrutar.

Serena: ¿verdad que esta delicioso?

Ash: eso la ayudara a recuperarse pronto

Serena: si… y que amable de Lopunny enseñarle pasos de baile a Braixen, eso ayudara en las presentaciones

Jake: nee en parte lo hizo para lucirse, pues ya ha participado en algunas presentaciones y concursos antes, pero siempre deja su vanidad por el bienestar de un amigo.

En ese momento un trio de chicas pasaban cerca de las féminas pokemon y no tardaron en elogiar su talento y belleza, Braixen con una linda y ruborizada sonrisa les agradece, Lopunny solo actúa un poco arrogante como diciendo que era natural en ella, a lo que Braixen en su idioma le dice algo como "eres tan engreída" (¬_¬), pero Lopunny de manera tranquila (y egocéntrica) responde algo impactando a la zorra para luego reclamarle… -"bueno, casi siempre"- exclama el explorador pokemon, todos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del área recreativa un tipo devoraba unos cuantos perros calientes, en ese momento tres extrañas manitas circulares y con tres dedos tomaron los últimos tres perros calientes que quedaron, para que una de esas manitas dejara una baya tamato… para los que no lo sepan una baya tamato es realmente picante, por lo que cuando el descuidado tipo la mordió, se enchilo de lo lindo, haciendo que su lengua arda en llamas (literalmente), tratando inútilmente de apaciguar el calor abanicando su boca con sus manos, mientras escondido entre la hierba se encontraban los responsables de dicha broma muriéndose de la risa y con la comida casi terminada, estos eran un poco parecido a Aimpom, pero con un pequeño hocico, orejas puntiagudas, de pelaje negro y piel crema, la punta de su cola asemeja a una cuchilla (como la de Raichu)… terminando de reírse y de comerse lo robado, siguieron explorando el lugar… las siguientes victimas serian una pareja que desmontaba la comida de su cesto, entre ellos dos pequeños pasteles, los pokemon tomaron dichos postres y huyeron con ellos, la chica vio que no estaban y pregunto a su novio si los había tocado el cual negó, entonces la chica se percató de migajas que se dirigían hacia los arbustos, el cual siguieron, pero antes de llegar los pasteles salieron disparados dándoles en la cara y haciéndolos caer, por supuesto los monitos se divertían de sus travesuras… la nueva presa sería un Furfrou estilizado que jugaba a seguir la pelota, sin embargo un agujero se abre en el piso y la pelota cae en ella, cuando Furfrou examina y olfatea el agujero, una bomba de goma de mascar sale de está dejando confundido al pokemon, para luego reventarle en la cara haciendo que salga llorando hacía su entrenadora que al mirarlo no pudo evitar entristecerse y llorar pues era goma de mascar en el cabello, en el agujero los monitos seguían riendo sin parar… en la mesa donde se encontraban nuestros héroes ya estaban terminando todo para el almuerzo, nuevamente los 3 pokemon traviesos aparecen usando excavar pegado a un árbol cerca de nuestros héroes, apareciendo detrás de Serena quien no se percató de ellos pues estaba ocupada, entonces sintieron un aroma muy agradable en el aire, los pokelitos, ¿pero cómo llegar a ellos?... por suerte para los monitos Honey le pidió ayuda a Serena en algo y se alejó un poco dándoles oportunidad, subieron a la mesa, tomaron el cesto de pokelitos y se escondieron bajo la mesa porque Serena regresaba, esta se percata de que los pokelitos no están y le pregunta a Ash si no se los comió, este lo niega, pero Serena insiste escéptica pues conoce el apetito de su novio, el chico aun lo niega y le pregunta a Pikachu quien también lo niega, Serena le pregunta a Honey pero tampoco tiene idea y esta le pregunta a Jake quien también lo niega, pero Honey lo le cree e insiste en que diga la verdad, Jake jura por sus pokemon que no fue el pero Honey solo le tira una mirada acusatoria… mientras trataban de sacar deducciones, los monitos siguieron su camino con una traviesa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendo las colas contentos con el botín pasando justo detrás de Serena, el ultimo monito paso tan cerca de ella que su cola la roso donde termina su vestido, cuando Serena sintió el rose se sonrojo y sintió escalofríos para luego gritar de forma graciosa.

Ash: ¡Serena, que te pasa!

Serena: ¡alguien me toco de forma irrespetuosa! – dijo aferrada al azabache

Jake: ahh, caray… ¿un Stalker?

Honey: ¡KYAA!... ¡DONDE, DONDE!

Ash: pero… yo no veo a nadie… y estamos en campo abierto, como pudo acercarse alguien.

En ese momento Pikachu logro observar la cola de uno de los pokemon que desaparecía detrás del árbol y se los hizo saber a los demás, al investigar se toparon con el agujero que habían hecho.

Ash: ¿un agujero?

Honey: ¿será obra de un pokemon?

Jake: lo más probable… eso explicaría también la desaparición de los pokelitos

Serena: tiene mucho sentido

Ash: Pikachu, ¿puedes seguirlos?

La ratita cuqui asiente y sin perder tiempo explora, siguiendo el camino llego a un área más extensa encontrándose a los pokemon terminándose de devorar los pokelitos, Pikachu les llama la atención pero estos se molestan y atacan, dos de ellos usaron bomba sónica lanzadas de sus colas, el ultimo uso pulso oscuro, Pikachu logra esquivarlos y en una oportunidad usa trueno dando en el blanco, esto hace que se asusten y salgan huyendo tomando caminos distintos pues habían varios túneles, Pikachu solo se acerca al cesto de pokelitos y lo recoge, al igual que un pokelito que había quedado y lo come con una mirada de "qué onda con esos tipos"… mientras los demás lo esperaban, pues ya había pasado algo de tiempo, Serena pregunta si creen que Pikachu estaba bien, en ese momento se escucha al mencionado pokemon gritarles para luego salir del hoyo con el cesto.

Ash: que fue lo que encontraste, amigo… ¿3 pokemon? – Pikachu imita a un Aimpom – ¿eran Aimpom? – Pikachu le indica las orejas puntiagudas - ¿Con orejas puntiagudas? – Y le describe la cola - ¿con cola parecida a un Raichu?

Serena: qué clase de pokemon es ese

Jake: creo tener una idea… Ash, préstame tu pokedex

Ash: claro… aquí tienes

Jake: veamos… ¿era este, Pikachu? – Al ver la imagen lo reconoció y se los hizo saber – ya veo, eran Chimpimp

Ash: ¿Chimpimp?

Pokedex: Chimpimp, el pokemon mono travieso… Chimpimp acostumbra a hacerles travesuras a todos, pero si se burlan de él se pondrá agresivo.

Serena: les gusta hacer travesuras… ¿pero no que se las hagan?

Honey: que hipócritas

En ese momento se percataron de un grupo de personas reunidas frente a lo que podía ser el guardabosque, por lo que se acercaron, la gente reunida eran víctimas de las bromas de los pokemon primates… el tipo de los Hot Dogs se quejaba por la broma con la baya tamato, la pareja de los pasteles se tomaban de las manos y hablaron al unísono sobre lo que les paso, la chica del Furfrou casi llorosa les conto lo de la broma de la goma de mascar, al grado de que tuvo que cortarle casi todo el cabello de la cabeza para quitárselo, el pobre Furfruo solo derramaba lágrimas de tristeza y vergüenza.

Guardabosque: por favor, tranquilícense, haremos todo lo posible para resolver el problema

Ash: disculpen pero… descubrimos a los culpables

Guardabosque: ¿lo hicieron?

Jake: se tratan de 3 Chimpimp

Guardabosque: ¿están seguros?

Ash: si, se llevaron nuestros pokelitos

Tipo de la baya tamato: ¡así que fueron esos bribones, dejen que les ponga las manos encima! – dijo colérico

Novia: arruinaron nuestra cita de día de campo – dijo triste

Novio: no te preocupes, amor… al menos seguimos juntos

Novia: aw, amor

Chica del Furfruo: esos sucios pokemon molestaron a mi lindo Furfruo, tiene que hacer algo

Y así seguían los comentarios hacia el guardabosque de que debía atraparlos o ahuyentarlos o lo que sea para que dejaran de molestar, otros optaron por seguirlos y atraparlos por su cuenta, los chico sabían que esto se iba a poner feo.

Jake: Esto se va a poner feo

Serena: que hacemos

Honey: ¿tenemos que hacer algo?

Jake: aunque sean pokemon traviesos, siguen siendo pokemon… y como entrenadores responsables que somos debemos protegerlos… incluso de ellos mismos

Ash: deberíamos buscarlos y ver si podemos detenerlos, antes de que se metan en más problemas

Mientras tanto algunos entrenadores comenzaron su búsqueda de los pokemon traviesos, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por los mismos pokemon que estaban buscando, escondidos en lo más alto de los árboles, los tres Chimpimp se miraron y se rieron como diciendo "victimas", y se dispersaron para cometer más fechorías… la primera víctima sería un tipo con su Mightyena, el pokemon olfateaba y su búsqueda lo llevo a un árbol hueco, al introducir la cabeza vio a los tres monos haciendo una pose de lanzador de baseball con bayas en mano y se lo arrojaron a la cara, haciéndolo que saliera disparado del árbol, cuando eso paso su entrenador se preocupó mucho y en un momento de curiosidad (yo lo llamaría estupidez) miro al árbol hueco solo para terminar igual… un trio de amigos conformados por una chica y dos chicos los buscaban con sus respectivos Primeape, Electabuzz y Exploud… una piedra golpea a Primeape y esto lo molesta y creyendo que se trató de Electabuzz le reclama, pero este lo niega, aunque de manera agresiva… nuevamente otra piedra cae pero esta vez dándole a Electabuzz, este se molesta y le reclama a Exploud, pero este último lo niega también no de una buena manera, sus entrenadores viendo eso les llaman la atención diciendo que se controles, estos a regañadientes acceden… sin embargo tres piedras les dan y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y cegados por la ira se lanzan al ataque entre ellos, sus entrenadores tratan de controlarlos pero son arrastrados a la pelea, mientras eran observados por los monos que se burlaban… la siguiente victima seria el tipo de la baya tamato junto a su Grandbull, ambos furiosos… ellos seguían su búsqueda cuando de repente el suelo se abre y estos caen haciéndose daño, en la rama de un árbol los monitos se burlaban, el tipo aunque estaba adolorido les dijo que les haría pagar por eso… Ash y compañía seguían en busca de los pequeñejos, con todos los pokemon fuera, en ese momento se encontraron con los 3 entrenadores que fueron golpeados por sus pokemon… -"que fue lo que les paso"- pregunto el mostaza… -"un problema de confianza"- respondió la chica mirando molesta a los pokemon, quienes solo ponían cara de perrito regañado… de vuelta con los monitos, estos estaban preparando otra más de sus bromas, en este caso involucraba un globo y mostaza… Ash y compañía seguían buscándolos mas no se percataron de que eran observados por los pokemon traviesos, ¿Quién sería la victima de sus fechorías?... la pobre y desafortunada victima seria… Floritta… así es… la pequeña pokemon flor… como todos, humanos y pokemon buscaban, se separaban un poco del grupo, así que Floritta examinaba cerca de unos arbustos y un árbol, entonces escucho ruidos de dicho árbol y cuando miró hacia arriba, fue golpeada por el globo lleno de mostaza, sorprendiendo a todos… como siempre los bribones se burlaban a costa de su víctima, Floritta hacia muecas de querer evitar llorar, sus ojos se hicieron grandes gotas de agua, la tristeza le estaba ganando y Jake muy preocupado y asustado le rogaba que no llorara, pero eso parecía inevitable, los pokemon del explorador también estaban nerviosos, los Chimpimp miraban con curiosidad, finalmente Jake se resignó y corrió junto con sus pokemon gritando "CUBRANSE", confusos y asustados Ash y los demás no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso, en ese momento Floritta llora a todo pulmón creando una tormenta de pétalos muy fuerte y descontrolada, viento fuerte y pétalos por doquier haciendo volar cualquier cosa que no se sujetara, Ash y los demás se refugiaban detrás de una roca

Ash: ¡¿ESO ES TORMENTA DE PETALOS?!

Serena: ¡POR QUE ESTA TAN DESCONTROLADA!

Jake: ¡FLORITTA ES MUY SENSIBLE EN ESTAS COSAS, LOS CHIMPIMP LASTIMAROS SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

Honey: ¡COMO LA DETIENES!

Jake: ¡SOLO NOS QUEDA ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE EL ATAQUE!

Los pokemon hacían todo lo posible por protegerse, eso incluía también a los Chimpimp quienes se aferraban a la rama donde estaban, pero finalmente desistieron y salieron volando dando vueltas, finalmente la tormenta de pétalos ceso, pero Floritta seguía llorando, Jake la toma como un padre a su bebe y comienza a acurrucarla y a decirle que deje de llorar, Serena saca un pañuelo y comienza a limpiarla, Floritta se había calmado pero aun hacia pucheritos.

Jake: ya pasó, nenita… ya pasó

Ash: wow, eso sí que fue intenso, recuérdenme no hacerla llorar

Serena: pobrecita, la hicieron pasar un mal momento

Honey: pero que locura, ese fue realmente una poderosa tormenta de pétalos

Ash: oigan… ¿alguien sabe a dónde fueron los Chimpimp?

Jake: los vi imitando al equipo rocket cuando los derrotamos

Ante el comentario miraron al cielo buscando una señal, no tardaron en dar con los Chimpimp cayendo del cielo justo hacia un charco de lodo… el primero en reírse de su desdicha fue Hileaf, seguido de Floritta, Lopunny y Pancham, Honoby solo se tapaba su boquita riendo, rápidamente casi todos los pokemon se estaban burlando, con excepción de Greninja y Psyfrog quienes al parecer creían que habían recibido su merecido, los Chimpimp se mostraban molestos y con pequeñas lágrimas.

Ash: no es divertido cuando los molestan a ustedes, ¿cierto?

Serena: ahora saben lo que sienten las personas y los pokemon a los que les hacen bromas

Honey: así que por favor, sean buenos pokemon y ya no hagan más travesuras

Sin embargo, en vez de hacer caso a las palabras de nuestros héroes, se lanzaron furiosos al ataque con bomba sónica y pulso oscuro, Ash y compañía lograron evitar el ataque y sin más remedio no les quedo de otra que contraatacar, Ash ordena atactrueno, pero los simios usan doble equipo y logran esquivarlo para luego ocultárse en los árboles, pero no habían huido, usaban los árboles para atacar por sorpresa, de repente uno de ellos sale y ataque con disparo de lodo que iba directo hacia Braixen, parecía que iba a dar en el blanco pero Greninja intercepta con su Shuriken de agua y le pregunta si está bien, Braixen con una linda y ruborizada sonrisa le agradece, el Chimpimp vuelve a ocultarse, los chicos permanecen en guardia esperando el siguiente movimiento, otro Chimpimp sale realizando cuchillada nocturna con su cola directo hacia Hileaf, por suerte Psyfrog usa protección evitando el ataque, Hileaf contraataca con bala semilla pero el mono logra escapara hacia los arboles nuevamente, los chicos esperan el siguiente movimiento, las cosas se calmaron por un corto momento… entonces los Chimpimp atacan nuevamente usando doble equipo, pero Ash hace uso de su mejor pokemon, Greninja… recordando su batalla contra el campeón Michael Shane y su Rougavolt, Ash usa el don especial de Greninja, la supervisión… de esa manera logra detectar a los verdaderos de las copias, Ash ordena as aéreo, Greninja salta y logra asestarle un golpe (en el caso de uno de ellos una patada) a cada uno… el de la patada salió volando del área, los otros dos logran reincorporarse pero al darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba se preocuparon y decidieron huir.

Honey: creo que ganamos

Jake: no… fueron a buscar a su amigo

Ash: si… realmente estaban muy preocupados por el

Y tenían motivos para estar preocupados, ya que desafortunadamente el monito volador acabo aterrizando en un nido de Kakuna… y si eres seguidor de la serie sabrás que donde hay Kakuna, siempre habrá Beedrill… y esta no fue la excepción, cuando el Chimpimp los vio se echó a correr despavoridamente siendo perseguido, los Beedrill atacaban con agujas he intentos de aguijonearlo, Chimpimp solo podía esquivar los ataques debido a la desventaja numérica y al hecho de que estaba muerto de miedo, en ese momento uno de los Beedrill usa hiperrayo, Chimpimp lo intercepta con bomba sónica pero la explosión fue suficiente para hacerlo volar hacia un acantilado, para su suerte logra sujetarse de una rama pero esta era algo frágil y no tardaría en romperse, los otros dos monitos lo estaban buscando desesperadamente hasta que escucharon a su amigo, logran encontrarlo pero no tienen idea de cómo rescatarlo, el Chimpimp que estaba colgado simplemente gritaba y les pedía que lo ayudaran, desesperados los monitos se van… Ash y compañía estaban por regresar al campamento cuando los dos monitos los interceptaron y de forma desesperada (y graciosa) ruegan por ayuda, lloraban y estaban desesperados, Pikachu obviamente los entendió y Ash le pregunta lo que sucede y es respondido por su pokemon… poco tiempo después llegan al acantilado y empiezan a idear la forma de rescatar al Chimpimp, sin embargo…

Ash: ¡Ahh, Beedrill!

Honey: ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE SER BEEDRILL!

Jake: ¡Esto complica el rescate!

Serena: ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?!

Ash: ¡Lucharemos, Pikachu usa atactrueno, Birdhoe, viento cortante, Greninja, Shiriken de agua!

Serena: ¡Braixen, lanzallamas, Pancham, pulso oscuro, Sylveon, viento de hada!

Jake: ¡Lopunny, ataque centrado, Psyfrog, bola sombra!

Honey: ¡HILEAF, USA BALA SEMILLA!

El ataque simultaneo tuvo efecto, los Beedrill superados en poder salieron huyendo, pero en ese momento la rama finalmente cede y Chimpimp cae asustando a todos, afortunadamente Ash reacciona rápido y le pide a Birdhoe que vaya por él, el ave cae en picada a gran velocidad siguiéndolo, pero tal parecía que ese sería el fin, ambos pokemon desaparecen el los arboles del fondo, Serena se cubre el rostro y aparta la mirada creyendo que fue el fin, pero Ash le dice que mire, pues Bridhoe había tenido éxito, el ave pokemon tenía a Chimpimp y todos estaban felices, en especial los monos que no pudieron evitar abrazarse contentos… la tarde caía… y los Chimpimp mostraban arrepentimiento frente a nuestros héroes.

Serena: ¿ahora ven las consecuencias de sus actos?

Honey: pudieron haberse lastimado… o peor

Jake: molestar a los demás trae horribles repercusiones… podrían no tener suerte la próxima vez

Ash: así que sea buenos a partir de ahora, ¿quieren?

Los monos asintieron con una linda sonrisa y luego se despidieron de nuestros héroes, Honoby solo miraba a los humanos y pokemon que acompañaba, al parecer comprendiendo la naturaleza bondadosa de nuestros héroes, a pesar de que los Chimpimp se habían comportado mal… y así termina esta aventura de relleno, ¿qué les deparara en el futuro a nuestros héroes?... descúbranlo… mientras el viaje continua… pero días después vemos al equipo rocket teniendo un día libre a la sombra de un árbol listos para degustar algunos deliciosos alimentos.

Jessie: este es un hermoso día para relajarse

James: recargar la batería

Meowth: y llenar la pancita con deliciosa comida – Wobbuffet y los demás pokemon lo apoyan

"el equipo rocket está descansando esta vez"… dijeron al unísono… pero lo que no sabían, era que arriba del árbol que les daba sombra, estaban siendo observados por los 3 pequeños y traviesos Chimpimp, quienes solo reían por las calamidades que al parecer les harían pasar al equipo rocket…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Fortaleciendo la confianza**

Mientras nuestros héroes continúan su viaje hacia cd. Maine, donde Serena espera ganar su primera gema de la princesa, deciden parar en el centro pokemon de un pequeño pueblo… los pokemon de nuestros amigos salían de su revisión, Pikachu sube a los hombros de Ash como suele hacerlo mientras que los demás toman sus pokebolas… por último la enfermera Joy les entrega a Honoby quien ya había recuperado su bello pelaje y la herida de su patita estaba totalmente curada, claro que aún tenía el detalle de su oreja izquierda pero bueno…

Enfermera Joy: me complace informales que Honoby ha recuperado totalmente su salud

Serena: esa son buenas noticias

Honey: los cuidados han rendido frutos

Ash: te vez bien, Honoby

Fueron las palabras del entrenador de kanto al acariciar la cabeza del pokemon, quien recibía contento dicho afecto, Ash finalmente la carga y continúan su camino, no mucho tiempo después decidieron detenerse en el parque del pueblo, era hora de comer, y mientras los humanos preparaban todo los pokemon se relajaban a su manera… Honoby jugaba con los pequeños de planta, siendo perseguido, pero como era muy ágil no podían atraparlo, Honoby se quedó quieto en una fuente, Hileaf aprovecha y se lanza para atraparlo pero Honoby simplemente se hace a un lado haciendo que el pokemon plantita acabe dándose un baño, Floritta y Honoby reían tapándose sus boquitas, Hileaf solo ríe algo avergonzado, sin embargo unos ruidos interrumpieron la alegría, ruidos de batalla, pues en el parque se encontraba un campo de batalla donde un Heatmor y un Graveler peleaban, esto llama la atención de Ash por supuesto quien se acerca a los pokemon, seguido por el resto, todos parecían impresionados por la batalla, excepto Honoby que miraba nerviosa, entonces el entrenador del Heatmor ordena lanzallamas, cuando Honoby vio el fuego, comenzó a temblar de miedo, sus ojos enfocaban las llamas, todos se percataron de ello y Ash la llamó, la reacción inmediata de Honoby fue saltar a los brazos de Ash, a pesar de estar ahí seguía temblando.

Ash: pero Honoby…

Serena: ¿se asustó con la batalla?

Jake: más buen por ese lanzallamas

Honey: ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que le pasó?

Jake: tiene mucho sentido, recuerden que la encontramos con quemaduras

Mientras la batalla continuaba, el entrenador del Graveler ordena golpe de cuerpo, pero el del Heatmor contraataca con golpe roca, debilitando a Graveler y dando por terminada la batalla, a pesar de lo que le pasaba a Honoby los chicos no se perdieron el final de la batalla… en ese momento…

Honey: wow, un tipo fuego venció a un tipo roca

Jake: no es tan sorprendente en realidad, querida… golpe roca es un movimiento de tipo lucha, muy eficaz contra los tipo roca… esa es la gracia de los pokemon… nunca sabes con que te sorprenderán

Honey: sí, creo que tienes razón, debo registrar esto

Ash: ¿saben?, ver esta batalla me ha dado una idea

Serena: cual es

Ash: que Honoby tenga una batalla

Serena: ¡¿Cómo?!

Honey: ¡¿acaso te volviste loco?!

Ash: ¿pero por qué dices eso?

Honey: ¡Honoby no está emocionalmente en condiciones de entablar una batalla, que no vez lo asustada que esta!

Serena: ¿en qué estás pensando, Ash?

Ash: bueno, a veces hay que enfrentar tus miedos para superarlo, ¿no lo creen?, además una batalla le ayudara a hacerse más fuerte y le dará más confianza

Jake: bueno, todo eso es cierto pero… ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?

Ash: no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos

Ash sin dudarlo sigue con su plan y decide ir con el entrenador del Heatmor, los demás no estaban seguros de ello pero decidieron darle una oportunidad a la que consideraban idea muy descabellada, finalmente el azabache llega con el entrenador y le pide tener una batalla entre Honoby y su Heatmor, el entrenador duda sobre la petición al ver a Honoby algo nerviosa en los brazos de Ash y se lo hace saber, Ash le dice que quiere que Honoby agarre algo de confianza, el entrenador lo pensó mucho, en realidad dudaba, pero al final decidió darle una oportunidad, Ash le agradece y tranquilamente se dirige a su lugar pero no sin antes dejar a Honoby en el campo, el pokemon reacciona como preguntando qué estaba haciendo, Ash le dice que una batalla le ayudara a tener confianza en sí misma, que estaría bien y que confiara en él, dejándola en el campo, Heatmor toma su posición listo para batallar, Honoby por otra parte solo temblaba… el entrenador del Heatmor decide hacer el primer movimiento y usa golpe roca, Honoby no oculta su miedo y se queda hay temblando, Ash le dice que los esquive rápido y Honoby hace caso, gracias a su agilidad fue fácil, aun así seguía asustada, el entrenador decide presionar con golpe roca y Ash le pide a la conejita que los esquive, cosa que hace de manera increíble, aunque era más por miedo que por confianza, Ash le daba ánimos y la felicitaba por el buen trabajo que estaba realizando, le decía que iba bien, pero Honoby no estaba del todo convencida.

Serena: por ahora Honoby va bien

Honey: ¿Creen que vaya a estar bien?

Jake: solo nos queda esperar

Honey: que malo eres, Ash

Serena: ¡vamos, Honoby, puedes hacerlo!

Los pokemos también le daban ánimos, pero no hacían efecto en el pokemon de fuego, Ash ordena embestida pero Honoby no está segura de eso, Ash le dice con gran confianza que puede hacerlo, Honoby hace caso y ataca pero Heatmor se protege cruzando los brazos, los abre y manda a volar a la conejita y caer al suelo, Ash sigue dándole ánimos diciendo que puede hacerlo, todos sus amigos pokemon la apoyaban, Honoby apenas y se levantó y miró a su adversario, lo observo muy grande y muy temible, ella temblaba, tenía miedo, el entrenador ordena lanzallamas, Heatmor exhala fuego de su hocico, como si fuera su lengua, Honoby miraba ese fuego, ese fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos traumatizados… y finalmente exploto, Honoby grita y sale huyendo de la batalla, del campo y de los chicos, Ash la llama pero es inútil, lo único que queda es correr detrás de ella, Honoby sigue huyendo atravesándose a una chica que paseaba con su Lillipup hasta encontrar un árbol hueco y sube para esconderse, Ash y compañía la habían perdido pero dieron con la mencionada chica y le preguntaron si había visto a Honoby quien le dijo que si y le indico el árbol, agradeciéndole fueron a buscar al pokemon quien se encontraba temblando, triste y casi llorando, Ash la llama y sube un poco al árbol para encontrarla y le pide salir de ahí, Honoby aun temblaba pero no ocultaba su enojo contra Ash, se sentía decepcionada, tanto que cuando Ash mostro su rostro en la entrada del árbol pidiéndole que saliera esta arremetió contra el con brasas quemándole la cara y haciendo que caiga.

Jake: ouch, eso debe doler

Honey: te lo mereces

Jake: vamos linda, no seas dura con el

Serena: Ash, ¿estás bien?

Ash (adolorido): si… estoy bien… ya estoy acostumbrado

Honoby seguía enrollada dentro triste, Ash vuelve a hablar con ella, aun tenia roja la cara, Honoby prefería no verlo, seguía molesta y asustada –"Honoby por favor sal de ahí… sé que tienes miedo, sé que sientes que te he decepcionado, pero créeme, lo hice por tu propio bien, creí que tener una batalla te ayudaría a tener más confianza en ti misma, pero creo que Honey tenía razón… creo que todavía no estás muy bien para lidiar con esto… fui un tonto, por favor, perdóname… dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen entrenador para ti, y si quieres nunca te obligare a pelear de nuevo, lo prometo... entonces, ¿qué dices?, ¿me darás otra oportunidad?"- fueron las sinceras palabras del entrenador azabache, Honoby apenas y fijó su mirada en el con duda y nerviosismo, ¿hablaría en serio?, Pikachu se une a la súplica, Honoby mira la alegre cara de Ash, a pesar de estar quemado, Honoby aún tenía sus dudas pero decide darle otra oportunidad y se acerca a la salida, Ash la toma y la acaricia y le dice que lamenta haberla asustado, Honoby mira ese dulce y sincero rostro del mostaza y nuevamente se llena de dudas de que si hablaba en serio.

Tiempo después nuestros héroes se encontraban relajándose un poco en el mismo parque, disfrutando de la comida… o casi… dado lo sucedido los ánimos no estaban tan chispeantes como suele ser, Honoby tomaba una siesta mientras era acariciada por Honey.

Honey: pobrecita, hoy no fue un buen día para ella

Serena: creo que tenías razón, Honoby aún no se encuentra emocionalmente bien

Honey: nunca dudes de mi intelecto – dijo de manera engreída

Jake (¬_¬): más bien duda de su humildad

Honey: ¡Agh, te voy a…!

Ash: pero Honey tiene razón, fui un tonto al presionarla de esa manera.

Jake: lo cual me hace preguntarte, ya que eres alguien que disfruta de las batallas pokemon… ¿Qué harás con un pokemon que prácticamente no desea pelear?

Ash: bueno, realmente no lo sé… tal vez la envié al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, allá tendrá todo el cuidado que necesita, y sé que mis pokemon la harán sentir en casa

Serena: no suena tan mal, tus pokemon se veían muy bien el día que los conocí

Jake: mmm, no lo sé, Ash… aunque suena muy bien, eso sería simplemente hacer a un lado el problema.

Ash: si, tienes razón… eso sería casi como abandonarla, aun si la dejas en un sitio realmente agradable

Honey: en especial cuando necesita apoyo moral

Ash: mmm… en ese caso se quedara con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario… aun si tengo que batallar solo con 5 pokemon

Serena: pero Ash… si haces eso siempre estarás en desventaja, en especial en la justa real pokemon

Ash: bueno… supongo que tendremos que ser más fuertes, ¿no lo creen, chicos? – sus pokemon asienten – y de cualquier manera ahora estoy en desventaja al tener solo 3 pokemon para luchar… además… aún falta mucho para participar en la justa… todo puede pasar durante ese tiempo

Los chicos estaban impresionados del sacrificio que Ash estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de ayudar a Honoby a recuperarse, lo que ninguno de ellos se percato es que Honoby estaba despierto y había escuchado la conversación de los chicos, su rostro mostraba incertidumbre y tristeza… había pasado un día desde aquella metida de pata por parte de Ash, los chicos seguían su camino hacia Cd. Maine donde espera la primera presentación pokemon de Serena en la región Nobilia, se encontraban en un campo abierto no muy lejos de un bosque, era un hermoso día, así que decidieron descansar un poco, Ash aprovecha para entrenar con sus pokemon, vemos a Pikachu atacar a Greninja con cola de hierro, la rana lo intercepta con corte, Birdhoe se acerca tratando de dar un aletazo con ala de acero pero Greninja logra protegerse con su corte y retrocede con un mortal atrás, Pikachu y Birdhoe atacan con electrobola y viento cortante pero Greninja contraataca con shuriken.

Ash: ¡bien hecho, continúen con ese ritmo!

Jake: wow, cuando Ash habló de hacerse más fuertes, realmente hablaba en serio

Honey: creo que está exagerando, está loco

Serena: así es Ash

Honoby miraba desde una mesa como los pokemon y el entrenador practicaban y se esforzaban, miraba a Ash alegre y motivado, y dichos sentimientos eran transmitidos a sus pokemon quienes se esforzaban al máximo, como luchaban, se concentraban y no retrocedían y mucho menos cuestionaban las ordenes de su entrenador y quizás más importante, lo mucho que lo disfrutaban, Honoby trataba de entender cómo es que para ellos el luchar era tan normal, que los motivaba a batallar… desafortunadamente no eran los únicos que observaban el entrenamiento… si, así es… hora de la aparición de los recurrentes villanos de la serie, quienes se mantenían escondidos a distancia en los arbustos.

Jessie: miren al bobo… entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana… como si fuera a ganar la liga esta vez… (Aclaración personal: eso duele… mucho).

Meowth: le hecha ganitas, eso es innegable

James: yo digo que es el momento perfecto para atrapar al Pikachu del torpe mientras estén con la guardia baja

Los malos ríen entre diente planeando su sucia jugada a la vez que Wobbuffet tiene la última palabra como siempre… finalmente Ash y sus pokemon terminan su entrenamiento después de un rato, el mostaza los felicita por un buen trabajo, Serena les dice que es hora de comer, Ash no podía estar más contento por escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo el tranquilo momento fue interrumpido cuando varias bombas caían cubriendo a todos en una pantalla de humo, Honoby fue quien más se asustó y lo único que hacía era cubrir su cabecita con sus patitas, cegados, asfixiados y confundidos el equipo rocket hace acto de presencia en su globo riendo malvadamente como suelen hacerlo.

Ash: ¡no, ustedes, otra vez!

Jessie: ¡prepárense para los problemas, porque esta vez vamos a ganar!

James: ¡y vas vale que teman, pues no les tendremos piedad!

Jessie: ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: ¡Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación!

Jessie: ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

James: ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta Nameku!

Jessie: ¡la dama del mal Jessie!

James: ¡y el papu pro, James Mememes!

Jessie: ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

James: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para ser cegados por nuestra grandeza! (terminando con Meowth y Wobbuffet).

Honey: ¡en serio, porque son tan insistentes!

Jessie: porque somos los malos de la serie

Meowth: no nos rendiremos hasta llevarle ese Pikachu al jefe

Jessie: ¡Meowth, ya sabes que hacer!

Meowth: ¡apunta y dispara!

De una consola del globo el pokemon mueve unas palancas para que un compartimento debajo del globo se abriera liberando un brazo mecánico que iba directo a pikachu, el cual logra atraparlo, Pikachu intenta liberarse usando su atactrueno pero como es lógico no hace efecto alguno, Ash le pide a Birdhoe liberarlo con corte, pero los malos se anticiparon de ello y James saca una bazooka y le dispara atrapando a Birdhoe en un aro haciéndolo caer y electrocutándolo, ash se preocupa, pero los malos no habían terminado, para asegurar su éxito deciden dispararle a Ash y estaba a punto de recibir el ataque pero Greninja se interpone recibiéndolo y terminando como su compañero ave y los rocket se mofan y estaban a punto de irse, Ash decide seguirlos y Honoby decide seguirlo a él, aunque más por miedo, los demás se quedaron a ayudar a Greninja y Birdhoe y con la fuerza psíquica de Psyfrog logran liberarlos, pero para entonces Ash ya se había alejado de ellos, Serena rápidamente reacciona y le pide a Birdhoe buscarlos, este obedece, Ash y Honoby ya estaban algo distanciados al seguir el globo el cual comenzaba a tomar altitud, para mala suerte de Ash su camino se terminaba pues había un acantilado, aun así no se detendría y con todas sus fuerzas salta, Honoby salta con él y logra aferrarse a su hombro a la vez que Ash logra aferrarse al brazo mecánico, le dice a Pikachu que todo va a estar bien y le pide ayuda a Honoby para que pueda liberarlo, sin embargo eso molesta a Jessie y decide llamar a su nuevo pokemon, Bugnoir, el cual cae justo en el brazo mecánico y sin chistar Jessie ordena colmillo venenoso, mordiendo la mano de Ash, el veneno comienza a hacer efecto, su mano se entumece y su cuerpo debilitarse, Ash trata de agarrarse pero finalmente el veneno hace efecto en él y cae junto con la conejita, haciendo que Pikachu grite y los malos se burlasen, "afortunadamente" pasaban por un rio así que Ash logra sobrevivir y sale del agua junto con Honoby, más aún tenían problemas y no era solo por perder a Pikachu sino que el veneno seguía fastidiándolo, el equipo rocket seguía mofándose, sin embargo las burlas no dudarían nada pues avistaron al pokemon Ave de Ash, Birhoe se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos, Jessie le ordena a su bicho piquete venenoso, James se le une con Inkay y ordena psicorrayo, Birdhoe es bombardeado y ágilmente esquiva todos los ataques y se dirige hacia Pikachu y usa ala de acero para liberarlo haciéndolo caer pero es rescatado por el pájaro, tristemente el Bugnoir de Jessie cae pero rápidamente ella logra regresarlo a su pokebola, Jessie respira aliviada, pero no duraría tanto, Pikachu haría acto de presencia delante de ellos y no estaba muy contento, tenían una mirada asesina, chispas salían de sus mejillas, al ver esto el equipo rocket se abraza entre ellos muertos de miedo, temblando y sudando, entonces Pikachu concentra todo su poder, al grado que parecía oscurecer todo y entonces lanza un poderoso atactrueno que los acaba por completo, Serena y los demás que buscaban a Ash se percataron de la explosión y fueron hacia allá, mientras en el lugar los malos salían volando como siempre, pero bien achicharrados, sus ropas desgarradas y los pelos empuntados.

Jessie: recordatorio, no volver a hacerle daño al bobo

James: no sé si pueda recordarlo, me duele la cabeza

Meowth: yo no siento ni mis bigotes

Y terminan dejando esta historia con su típica frase, mientras tanto Pikachu ya había recuperado el control y le dijo a Birdhoe que buscasen a Ash, mientras el mencionado se había alejado del rio con la intención de salvar a Pikachu obviamente desconociendo la situación actual de su pokemon, sin embargo el veneno lo afectaba más, Ash se tambaleaba como un ebrio, tenía la mirada casi perdida, Honoby, quien se encontraba en sus brazos llama su atención como preguntando si estaba bien, Ash con su clásico optimismo responde que si pero era obvio que no lo estaba, en ese momento Ash golpea con algo y se disculpa, para su mala suerte ese algo sería un Scolipede quien como suele pasar con este pokemon se molesta, Ash sabía que estaba en problemas y corre con todas sus fuerzas siendo perseguido por el gran insecto venenoso quien embiste con sus cuernos pero Ash logra evadirlo… mientras tanto Serena y los demás seguían buscando, no hace falta decir lo preocupada que estaba Serena por su amado mostaza.

Serena: ¡ASH, DONDE ESTAS!

Honey: ¡ASH, RESPONDE!

Jake: ¡ASH… HONOBY!

Honey: a donde se habrán ido todos

Serena: esperemos encontrarlos pronto

Jake: tranquila, querida… algo bueno pasara

Serena: si, tienes razón, debemos ser positivos y no rendirnos hasta el final

En ese momento su fe fue recompensada cuando Pikachu y Birdhoe aparece ante ellos, Pikachu baja del ave y Serena le pregunta por Ash quien le responde en su idioma y con señas y por alguna extraña razón Serena le entendió haciendo que se preocupara, mientras tanto Ash y Honoby seguían siendo perseguidos por Scolipede, pero finalmente Ash sede ante el veneno, quedando recostado en un tronco, Honoby trata de hacerlo reaccionar pero Ash le dice que huya, sin embargo Honoby se niega a dejarlo solo, Scolipede aparece frente a ellos y comienza a rascar la arena preparándose para embestir, Honoby está asustada y trata de hacer reaccionar a Ash pero él insiste en decirle que huya, finalmente Scolipede ataca, Honoby estaba nerviosa, pero al ver a Ash en esas condiciones no quería dejarlo solo, así que se armó de valor y comenzó a atacar con brasas, pero a pesar de la ventaja de tipo estas solo eran molestias para el bicho quien no detenía su marcha, Honoby insiste pero el resultado era el mismo, además eso enojaba más a Scolipede, Honoby está asustada, pero mira a Ash cuando este le habla totalmente débil diciéndole que huya, en ese momento recuerda como Ash la protegio de aquel incendio, las palabras que Ash le dijo en el centro pokemon el día que decidió viajar con el –"todo lo que quiero es que tú seas feliz"- y las otras palabras de este reciente episodio –"dame otra oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen entrenador para ti"- y recordando también cuando Ash dijo que la dejaría estar con él aunque no batallara… en ese momento algo en Honoby cambio, su mirada se puso seria, tomo valor, se puso firme, exhalo aire y entonces suelta un poderoso lanzallamas, impresionando al pokemon bicho, especialmente cuando este le da en su cara con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo, a pesar de estar intoxicado, Ash queda impresionado y la elogia y toda la cosa, Honoby estaba contenta por las palabras de apoyo de Ash, sin embargo Scolipede logra levantarse aunque a duras penas, pero aun con fuerzas decide atacar con piquete venenoso, pero Honoby logra neutralizarlos usando nuevamente el lanzallamas, Ash logra ponerse de pie para entrar a la batalla, Scolipede contraataca con bomba lodo pero Ash ordena que usa su agilidad, Honoby esquiva muy fácilmente el ataque, Scolipede sigue insistiendo con bomba lodo pero sin éxito, Ash ordena lanzallamas dando en el blanco, Scolipede estaba por caer, Ash usa nuevamente lanzallamas, Honoby vuelve a tomar fuerza y ataca, el pokemon venenoso recibe el ataque en una gran explosión, explosión que llama la atención de Serena y los demás, así que van a investigar, mientras Ash y Honoby habían vencido a Scolipede quien estaba noqueado y quemado, Ash vuelve a caer por el envenenamiento, Honoby se acerca a Ash preocupada, este solo la acaricia y le dice que hizo un buen trabajo, Honoby muestra preocupación pero Ash le dice que todo estará bien, en ese momento Birdhoe sobrevuela el lugar, pero no los veía, Ash le pide a Honoby usar el lanzallamas hacia el aire, este obedece, Birdhoe ve el fuego encontrándolos y comienza a hacer ruido, Serena y los demás se dan cuenta, no pasa mucho tiempo para encontrarlos.

Serena: ¡Ash… Honoby…!

Ash: Serena… Pikachu… me alegra mucho que estés bien

Serena: ¡¿Ash, que te pasó?!

Ash: descuida, serena… estoy bien

Jake: es obvio que no estás bien, estas envenenado

Honey: necesitamos una Baya meloc

Serena: hay un centro pokemon no muy lejos de aquí – dijo mostrando su navegador

Jake: entonces andando… arriba, chico rudo – dijo cargándolo

Jake junto con Greninja se llevan a Ash… tiempo después en el centro pokemon Ash estaba recostado, ya había sido atendido con una medicina hecha a base de la baya, Ash se sentia mejor pero aún estaba débil, mientras aprovecho para contarles todo, incluyendo la batalla de Honoby donde aprendió lanzallamas.

Honey: increíble, entonces Honoby aprendió lanzallamas para salvarte

Jake: creo que Honoby finalmente se ha dado cuenta de que Ash es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a los pokemon

Serena: si, pero me gustaría que dejara de tomar esos riesgos todo el tiempo

Ash: creí que eso te gustaba de mí

Serena (sonrojada): ahh, b-bueno, yo, ehh, s-si… sí, claro, eso me gusta de ti pero… mantén el riesgo al mínimo, ¿quieres?

Ash: no prometo nada – dijo casi burlonamente sonriendo -

Serena: Aw, ash, como eres – dice molesta inflando las mejillas –

Ash: Honoby, estuviste increíble… sabía que eras un pokemon muy fuerte… gracias por ayudarme.

Fueron las palabras de nuestro héroe, a la vez que acariciaba su cabello, Honoby no podía estar más contenta porque su nuevo amigo estuviera bien y por esas dulces palabras… días después los chicos retomaron su viaje, pero en el camino se encontraron con un entrenador un par de años más joven que Ash que lo desafío a una batalla, Ash llama a su pokemon, el cual fue Honoby, el entrenador random llama a su Charmander, este sale emocionado al grado de usar su lanzallamas (algo así como el Charizard de Ash), cuando Honoby vio el fuego, nuevamente sintió su trauma, sin embargo vuelve en si cuando Ash le llama la atención diciéndole que puede hacerlo y que confía en ella, Pikachu tambien le daba ánimos, Honoby mira al Charmander que estaba ansioso por la batalla, entonces Honoby cierra los ojos unos segundos, al abrirlos tomo un semblante serio… -"¡comienzen!"- grito el explorador pokemon que fungía como árbitro, ambos deciden comenzar con lanzallamas, terminando en empate, el entrenador ordena arañazo pero Ash hace uso de la agilidad de Honoby, esquivando cada golpe sin problema alguno, Ash ordena doble equipo y Honoby crea sus clones, el entrenador astutamente ordena lanzallamas hacia todos los clones, pero al destruirlo la Honoby real no apareció, al contrario había un agujero, Honoby había usado excavar, el Charmander no tenía idea de donde saldría, miraba a todos lados, de pronto, la tierra comenzó a moverse debajo de él, Honoby sale empujándolo y haciéndolo caer, Ash aprovecha y ordena lanzallamas dando en el blanco… pero la batalla aun no terminaba, Charmander se pone de pie, el entrenador ordena lanzallamas una vez más, pero Honoby la esquiva con su agilidad, Ash ordena embestida, el ataque da en el blanco haciendo besar el suelo a Charmander nuevamente, Ash ordena lanzallamas y Honoby toma fuerzas para luego disparar, el ataque da en el blanco... Charmander fue derrotado.

Jake: ¡Charmander no puede continuar, Honoby gana… y la victoria es para Ash!

ASh: ¡Lo hicimos! (¡Pi pikachu!)

Serena: ¡estuvieron fantásticos!

Honey: ¡Felicidades, Honoby!

Ash: muy bien hecho, Honoby – dijo cargando a una conejita alegre – sé que será difícil, pero poco a poco te volverás más fuerte… estoy muy orgulloso de que seas parte de nuestra familia.

Honoby asiente muy alegre, poco a poco va recuperando su confianza y fortaleciéndose cada día más junto a Ash, ¿qué le depara en el futuro a este pokemon?, descúbranlo más adelante… mientras el viaje continua.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Debutando en las exhibiciones de Nobilia**

Nuestros héroes finalmente llegan a su destino, Cd. Maine, cede de la primera exhibición de Serena en la región Nobilia, y nuestra querida pelimiel no podía estar más emocionada por ello, tanto que no dejaba de correr hacia el auditorio, tan emocionada como Ash con una batalla.

Serena: ¡vamos, chicos, apresúrense!

Honey: ¡no hay que apresurarnos Serena, el auditorio no se ira a ningún lado!

Serena: ¡es que ya no puedo esperar más!

Jake: y yo creí que Ash era impulsivo… no cabe duda el porque es su chica

Ash: creo que estas exagerando – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero aun así, este es un paso más para realizar su sueño… y yo la apoyare al 100%

Honey: porque si no lo hace, Serena ya no le dará de comer – dijo susurrándole al explorador pokemon quien solo rio un poco –

Ash: ¿Eh?, ¿dijeron algo, chicos?

Jake: no, nada importante

Ash estaba confundido pero tuvo que aceptar la respuesta de sus amigos quienes se aguantaban la risa, finalmente llegan al auditorio donde Serena participara para ganar su primera gema de la princesa, como era de esperarse había una gran cantidad de público, Serena se acerca a la recepcionista para registrarse, esta se sorprende al saber que la ganadora del Tripokalon va a participar, una vez registrada y de desearle buena suerte por parte de la recepcionista…

Serena: bien, llegó la hora, estoy lista… ¡salgan todos! – dijo liberando a sus pokemon! –

Este será nuestro debut en Nobilia, vamos a darlo todo y hacernos conocer – exclamo animando a sus pokemon -

Ash: tú puedes hacerlo

Honey: estaremos apoyándote

Jake: Vaya con Dios

Serena: deséenme suerte

Ash: no lo necesitas, tienes todo para ganar

Serena: Gracias, Ash – dijo con una linda y ruborizada sonrisa – pero por si acaso… - se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca –

Finalmente Serena y compañía se dirigen a los vestidores, Ash solo le sonríe como en el aeropuerto para luego ver a sus amigos quienes tenían una burlona y pícara sonrisa, lo que confundió al entrenador

Ash: ¿pasa algo malo?

Honey: (;3) eres un pilluelo

Jake: (;D) no la dejes ir, compadre

Incluso Pikachu se unió a las burlas haciendo que el mostaza se apenara… mientras en los vestidores, el lugar albergaba no muchas pero si una buena cantidad de participantes junto a sus pokemon, Serena hizo acto de presencia y muchas la quedaron mirando pues la conocían, algunas hablaban entre ellas sobre Serena pero de una manera temerosa… -"¿realmente será ella?... no puede ser ella… ¿piensa participar en Nobilia?... ya no me siento tan animada"- comentarios por el estilo , otras se sintieron intimidadas al saber que alguien de tan buen nivel participaría, Serena seguía su camino denotando confianza, sin percatarse que era el centro de atención de dicha habitación, llegando por fin a un tocador disponible, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba otra participante, una joven un par de años menos que Serena, tenía el cabello castaño casi hasta los hombros, usaba un vestidito parecido al traje alternativo de Dawn pero en purpura, su pokemon era un Aipom que usaba un moño rojo en la cabeza, dando a entender que es hembra –" _no puedo creer que ella este aquí… hoy era el día que iba a debutar como artista pokemon… y de la nada aparece la ganadora del tripokalon… sabía que esto sería difícil, pero el que ella apareciera es demasiado… que mala suerte tengo_ "- fue el pensamiento de la joven quien parecía perder el ánimo, su pokemon se dio cuenta de ello y tristemente llama su atención –"estoy bien, Aipom… solo estoy algo nerviosa, no te preocupes… vamos a prepararnos para nuestro debut"- fueron las palabras que la joven artista dio a su pokemon con una linda sonrisa, claro que esto no convenció mucho a su pokemon pero tuvo que hacerle caso para hacerla sentirse mejor… mientras en el auditorio la presentación estaba a punto de comenzar, y Ash y compañía ya habían tomado asiento, en ese momento la luz refleja a un personaje bajando de las escaleras, un joven varón, vestido con un uniforme militar de casaca azul, usaba una pequeña capa negra en el hombro derecho sujetada con un broche de oro y un chacó (casco de cuero) que contenía el escudo de las presentaciones en oro, a su lado estaba un Lucario quien también se presentaba con un chacó y un tirante militar antiguo con la placa de las presentaciones en oro, entonces el caballero se dirigió al público.

– "El espectáculo de lo bello, en cualquier forma que se presente, levanta la mente a nobles aspiraciones… Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer… Buen día, damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la exhibición pokemon de Cd. Maine… permítanme presentarnos (hace una pequeña reverencia con Lucario)… yo soy Sir Valiant, guardián del amor y la belleza y mi compañero de batallas, Lucario… y el día de hoy, sus anfitriones… en unos momentos, bellas y talentosas jóvenes nos deleitaran con sus hermosas presentaciones junto a sus pokemon, para ganar la gema de la princesa… la exhibición se hará de dos maneras, primero, la presentación temática, si la artista logra superar dicha prueba, pasara a la presentación estilo libre, donde podrá usar los pokemon que desee… la artista que logre sobresalir, ganara la gema de la princesa, al obtener 3 gemas de la princesa, ganara el derecho de participar en el festival de la reina danzante, ¡por el título de la Reina de Nobilia!"- el público se emociona –"y ahora, para nuestra presentación temática"-

En ese momento el piso del escenario se abre, dejando salir una gran cantidad de flores de todo tipo, también habían tres mesas distanciadas entre sí con herramientas de jardín cada una, también había macetas y accesorios de todo tipo

Sir Valiant: a la reina Elena le encantaba la jardinería… según sus propias palabras, la hacía relajarse, llenarse de paz… y le gustaba admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, al grado de crear lo que ahora es conocido como el jardín de Elena, ubicada en el Palacio Dorado en Cd. Milla, abierto al público para su deleite, recomendado… nuestras participantes deberán crear un hermoso arreglo floral usando las plantas y flores que se les está brindando… la artista que realice el mejor arreglo pasara a la presentación estilo libre… y para decidir eso tenemos como jueces a nuestros invitados especiales… la propia directora del jardín Elena, la Srta. Rosaura

Rosaura: gracias por invitarme – una mujer blanca de la edad de la Prof. Rose -

Sir Valiant: el reconocido maestro arquitecto, el Sr. Rockham

Rockham: es un honor estar aquí – un hombre de mediana edad con barba de candado -

Sir Valiant: y por último, pero no menos importante… la guardiana del sector del campo, Lady Valentine Fleur Renoir

Valentine: encantada de estar aquí

Ash: ¿Valentine está aquí?

Honey: que sorpresa

Jake: nee, no me sorprende tanto… si algo tiene que ver con el campo, ella estará ahí

Ash: si, supongo que tienes razón

Serena: wow, Valentine será jueza en la presentación temática… debo esforzarme al máximo – dijo la chica de Kalos al ver la presentación de los jueces en la pantalla -

El tiempo pasaba y todas se preparaban, todas vestían ropa de campo (la que Serena utilizo en la temática de los Rhyhorn), Sir Valiant dio inicio al evento llamando a las primeras participantes, estas junto a un pokemon debían escoger entre todas las plantas, los pokemon estaban de apoyo pasando herramientas, oliendo flores, cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer… poco a poco las artistas iban siendo elegidas o eliminadas según las circunstancias, cabe señalar que todas mostraban arreglos florales bellos, pero al final eran los jueces quienes tenían la última palabra, dejando como es costumbre en estos eventos rostros tristes… mientras en los vestidores la chica antes descrita solo observaba, entonces una de las asistentes entro mencionando a Serena y a otras dos más, Serena estaba más que preparada, confiada, saldría con Braixen, mientras la joven del Aipom sentía nervios cada vez más… Sir Valiant presento a las siguientes participantes, cuando Serena se presentó al escenario fue reconocida por muchas personas entre el público quienes no tardaron en hablar bien de ella, tanto Ash como Honey le dieron palabras de ánimo en voz alta, Valentine no pudo evitar reír entre dientes –" _esto se puso bueno_ "- fue el pensamiento de la guardiana, Sir Valiant dio luz verde para comenzar, el holograma del reloj de arena se hace presente y las competidoras no pierden tiempo, Serena tenía dudas de donde comenzar, pues todo era tan hermoso, de repente un recuerdo de su infancia vino a ella, cuando era la pequeña niña del campamento, su madre hacia un arreglo en la mesa y ella observaba atenta.

Serena: luce muy lindo mamá

Grace: gracias, cielo

Serena: pero… para que es realmente

Grace: un buen arreglo de flores le da a un hogar un toque de elegancia, de ambiente… y muchas veces de paz

Serena: ooohh

Grace: también puedes usarlo como forma para relajarte… incluso se dice que es una buena manera de expresar tus sentimientos y emociones

Serena: y si las flores se ven lindas, es porque estas feliz, ¿verdad?

Grace: mmm, así es

Fueron las palabras de su madre con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, Serena también sonreía feliz por ese momento tan agraciado con su madre… de vuelta a la realidad Serena tenía la mirada alta, sonriendo… -"ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer"- pensó la chica de kalos y le dijo a su fiel y amada Braixen que la siguiera, el tiempo corría y todas se apresuraban, Ash y compañía, al igual que el público y las otras artistas en los vestidores, en especial la chica descrita anteriormente observaban, en ese momento llega una de las organizadoras y la llama por su nombre, Azalea… diciéndole que ella seguía, nerviosa asintió para luego seguir viendo a Serena, de vuelta a la competencia las participantes daban los últimos toques finales a sus arreglos, finalmente el tiempo termino y las participantes habían acabado, hora de evaluación de los jueces

Sir Valiant: hermosos arreglos florales en mi humilde opinión, ¿no lo crees, amigo mío? – Lucario asienta – veamos que dicen nuestros jueces

Rosaura: hermosas en verdad… me llama la atención el arreglo de la artista Sophie… su arreglo daría un elegante aspecto a una oficina

Rockham: estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo el arreglo de la artista Greta me llama mucho la atención… dicho arreglo se veía estupendo en la entrada de alguna casa u oficina

Valentine: pero el arreglo de la artista Serena me da un toque de nostalgia, un toque hogareño y familiar, algo en lo que personalmente me identifico, es algo que cuando llegas a casa y lo vez dices, "estoy en casa"

El suspenso creaba tensión en el lugar, todos esperaban la decisión de los jueces, estos deliberaron un poco, finalmente dieron su respuesta, -"la artista que pasara a la presentación libre es…"- dijo Sir Valiant, en ese momento el reflector ilumino a Serena y su nombre mencionado por el caballero, como era de esperarse, ella había ganado, Serena estaba muy alegre al igual que su pokemon, entonces le echo una mirada a los jueces que, quien con el público aplaudían, más específicamente a Valentine quien le giño el ojo como diciéndole buen trabajo y Serena le devuelve el gesto con una linda sonrisa.

Detrás del escenario, una nerviosa artista debutante caminaba cabizbaja, aún estaba nerviosa, su Aipom estaba muy preocupada, la joven estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Serena se acercaba a ella, aunque claro, Serena tampoco estaba muy concentrada, el haber ganada además de darle más confianza la tenía realmente alegre, al igual que Braixen, ambas iban platicando cuando lo esperado pasó, las dos chicas chocaron, haciendo que Azalea cayera sentada, al ver con quien se había tropezado se puso nerviosa

Azalea: ¡yo, lo siento mucho, iba distraída y no me fije donde iba!

Serena: descuida, también fue mi culpa, yo también iba distraída… es tu turno, ¿cierto?

Azalea: ¿ehh?, ahh… si

Serena: pues te deseo mucha suerte, sal y da lo mejor de ti

Fueron las palabras de la artista de kalos adornada con esa dulce sonrisa característica suya, la debutante estaba impresionada por las dulces palabras de la que se supone que es su rival, solo la veía alejarse, pero una de las organizadoras la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, diciéndole que era hora, nerviosamente asiente y se dirige a su evento… una vez en el escenario y ser presentada junto con las demás artistas era hora del evento, y al igual que Serena, o peor aún por los nervios, no tenía idea de que hacer, en ese momento se acordó lo que Serena le dijo, sobre todo la parte de dar lo mejor de ella… pero cuando se animó el tiempo había terminado y perdió… nee, no es cierto (XD), después de ese chiste malo… una vez recobrado algo de su confianza prosiguió a completar su tarea, finalmente habían terminado, si bien el arreglo estaba bien hecho no era algo que resaltara de las demás, de hecho, todos los arreglos, a pesar de que estaban bien hechos, no daba algo que asombrara a los jueces, estos vieron una difícil situación, al grado de crear un incómodo suspenso, pues hablando cruelmente, no eran algo que destacaran, pero una tenía que pasar a la presentación estilo libre, la espera era larga, Serena veía desde los vestidores atenta … así que después de tanto deliberar, decidieron darle el pase directo a Azalea, esto le dio a la chica una leve sensación de alivio pero sabía que solo había pasado por pura suerte y eso la hizo entristecerse, cosa que su monita noto el cual también se sentía triste por ella.

Tras un breve receso, Sir Valiant estaba dando inicio a la presentación estilo libre y mientras la primera artista realiza su presentación, en los vestidores Serena estaba terminándose de arreglar junto a sus pokemon, utilizaría el vestido que uso en la clase maestra y seria acompañada por todos sus pokemon, Serena no podría tener más confianza… por el contrario la artista debutante, Azalea, quien por cierto estaba usando un vestidito de ballet purpura con tutu, pantimedias blancas y ballerinas del color del vestido, estaba hecha un mar de nervios, su Aipom, quien solo usaba un tutu rojo (además del moño) seguía preocupada por ella, al notar esto le brindo a su pokemon otra sonrisa, afirmando que estaba bien y que solo estaba algo nerviosa, luego le dijo que vería si podía arreglarla un poco más mientras acercaba su mano a su bolso, pero los nervios descontrolaban sus acciones y accidentalmente deja caer todas sus cosas, esto llamó la atención de Serena y compañía, observando como la chica recogía sus cosas mientras Aipom solo observaba triste, Serena como la buena persona que es se acercó a ella y le pregunto si estaba bien, ella nerviosamente dijo que estaba bien pero rápidamente bajo la mirada dejando caer las cosas que había recogido, tratando de no llorar…

Serena: ¿Qué sucede?

Azalea: yo… no lo sé… yo… no, no estoy bien… creí que podía hacerlo, creí que podía convertirme en una artista pokemon, pero no tengo lo que se necesita para serlo

Serena: no, no digas eso… no te rindas todavía

Azalea: es que no se si pueda hacerlo

Serena: pero nunca sabrás de lo que eres capaz si no lo intentas… dime, ¿has practicado para esto?

Azalea: ¿eh?... si

Serena: ¿y vas a tirar toda esa práctica a la basura así nada más?

Azalea: es que yo…

Serena: si no haces el intento, podrías arrepentirte toda la vida… además, mira a tu pokemon… realmente está muy preocupada por ti

Efectivamente Azalea vio a su Aipom con un rostro triste, casi a punto del llanto, Azalea no podía soportar verla así, tomo a su pokemon y la abrazo y le pidió perdón por preocuparla, recordando que también era el sueño de Aipom el estar ahí… hora del flashback.

Azalea: recuerdo, que cuando era más pequeña, vi el festival de la reina danzante por la televisión… Aimpom y yo quedamos cautivadas por la gran belleza y talento de todas esas artistas… después de eso no podíamos quitarnos de la cabeza tan esplendorosa muestra de belleza… jugábamos a que éramos artistas pokemon, dando hermosas presentaciones y siendo aclamadas por el público… finalmente tomamos la decisión de convertirnos en artistas pokemon… practicamos mucho… buscamos inspiración en todo lo que consideramos útil, incluso nos esforzamos en las clases de ballet que tomaba en ese momento… todo para este dia

Serena: y estabas a punto de rendirte como si nada

Azalea: deje que mis nervios me ganaran… tengo miedo de fallar

Serena: te entiendo realmente

Azalea: ¿me entiendes?

Serena: si… cuando hice mi primera presentación, no logre pasar de la presentación temática

Azalea: que sucedió

Serena: la presentación temática consistía en adornar y modelar a tu pokemon, estaba tan emocionada que adorne demasiado a mi Fennekin, lo que causo que tropezara… perdimos en ese momento… a pesar de eso intente mantenerme fuerte delante de mis amigos casi con éxito… pero al final, ya no logre contenerme y estalle en llanto… estaba a punto de rendirme, de abandonar mi sueño… pero gracias a mis pokemon entendí la realidad de ser una artista, no siempre puedes esperar a que las cosas salgan bien, pero puedes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo… o como dice mi Ash… nunca te rindas hasta el final

Esto último lo dijo con su característica bella sonrisa, impactando a la joven debutante… en ese momento sintió como que recobraba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, Serena le pregunto si seguiría adelante, motivada Azalea le respondió que sí, irónicamente una de las organizadoras llego buscando a la joven artista, pero se sorprendió al ver las cosas tiradas en el suelo y pregunto qué pasaba, Azalea respondió tranquilamente que solo había sido un accidente y motivada respondió que estaba lista para salir, en el escenario, Sir Valiant hace su debida presentacion… -"y ahora, haciendo su debut como artista pokemon… démos un gran aplauso para Azalea"- cuando la joven se presentó mostraba una gran confianza, hizo una reverencia para saludar al público y finalmente comenzó con poder oculto, Aimpom da unos giros con gracia mientras las pequeñas esferas del movimiento lo rodeaban, estas salen disparadas al aire estallando en una hermosa demostración de juegos artificiales, a la vez que artista y pokemon realizaban hermosos pasos de ballet al unísono, bien coordinados, en uno de esos pasos Aipom salta a los brazos de su entrenadora y esta lo lanza al cielo, en el aire Aipom giraba con gracia, entonces Azalea ordena velocidad y la monita dispara varias estrellas mientras seguía elevándose, finalmente deja de tomar vuelo y cae a los brazos de Azalea girando en un hermoso abrazo, para elevarla al aire con una mano mientras Aipom se sostenía de su cola, Azalea ordena atracción y la monita manda un beso liberando muchos corazones hacia el público quienes estaban maravillados por la hermosa demostración, finalmente Azalea y Aipom terminaron y el público no tardo en ovacionarlas, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven artista, quien no podía creer que dichas ovaciones fuesen por su persona, grande e indescriptible era su felicidad por dicha sensación… Serena desde los vestidores la veía orgullosa, su presentación la motivó a dar el máximo, poco tiempo después Azalea regresaba a los vestidores y fue recibido por la pelimiel

Serena: estuviste increíble

Azalea: ¿realmente lo crees?

Serena: así es… dime, que sentiste

Azalea: no puedo creer que al público le encantara

Serena: ¿lo ves? Si te lo propones puedes hacer cualquier cosa

Azalea: gracias Serena… gracias a ti pude salir al escenario y convertirme en una artista pokemon

Serena: sabía que tenías potencial, no podía dejarte renunciar así nada más

Ambas artistas sonríen, al mismo tiempo los pokemon de Serena felicitaban a Aimpom quien solo se rascaba la cabecita por lo apenada que estaba, en ese momento le avisaron a Serena que ella seguía, Azalea le desea buena suerte a lo que Serena le agradece y se va… mientras en el escenario

Sir Valiant: y ahora, desde kalos con amor, en su primera presentación en la región nobilia, la artista Serena

Ash: genial, es el turno de Serena

Honey: ¡es realmente maravilloso verla actuar en vivo, cielos, debo grabar este momento! – saca su cámara –

Jake: no es mala idea, eso le ayudara a Serena a perfeccionarse para sus futuras presentaciones

Serena y compañía hacen acto de presencia, le hacen una reverencia al público y finalmente dan inicio, como es habitual bailan y saltan alegres, Braixen baila manipulando su vara de fuego como una gimnasta con el listón, Pancham se la pasaba dando piruetas como bailarin de Break dance y Sylveon saltaba y danzaba junto con Serena quien daba sus vueltitas… Serena ordena a Sylveon velocidad, el pokemon hada dispara al cielo varias estrellas que explotan como fuegos artificiales, a la vez Braixen usa lanzallamas hacia el cielo en diferentes ángulos, Pancham es elevado con viento de hada dando vueltas, cuando cae al cielo usa roca afilada haciendo una fila que no tardan mucho en desintegrarse creando chispas, Sylveon vuelve a usar viento de hada dispersando esas chispas hacia el público, algunos se animaron a tocar, incluyendo Ash y compañía, para terminar Sylveon dispara una estrella de velocidad hacia el cielo, Braixen le dispara a la estrella con lanzallamas y Pancham con pulso oscuro, los ataque combinados explotan creando una nube en forma de estrella que luego se desintegra creando más chispas, Serena da por terminado su presentación y el público enloquece.

Ash: ¡eso es, muy bien Serena! (¡PIKA PIKA!)

Honey: ¡eso fue realmente hermoso!

Jake (con acento italiano): ¡Bravo, Belissimo!

Quienes fueron jueces también estaban admirados por la gran presentación de la Joven peli miel, sobre todo la guardiana de Nobilia, Valentine, quien sonreía satisfecha por lo presenciado, tambien era observada desde los vestidores, las otras participantes que antes temían, ahora se sentían maravilladas e inspiradas por ella, siendo Azalea la más impresionada, no podía explicarse pero al ver actuar a Serena sintió que debía seguir luchando y aún más por su sueño, finalmente Serena regresa y es recibido por Azalea

Azalea: eso fue realmente hermoso, estuviste increíble

Serena: hice mi mayor esfuerzo junto a mis pokemon… y nos divertimos mucho

Azalea: al verte me sentí inspirada… y se me ocurrieron varias ideas para mis futuras presentaciones

Serena: esa es la actitud, toma toda la experiencia que puedes y utilízala para perfeccionar tus presentaciones

Azalea simplemente contesta que lo hará con una linda sonrisa, tras pasar todas las demás artistas, era hora de elegir a la ganadora, como es usual, todas las participantes estaban formadas en el escenario esperando el veredicto final del público, cosa que Sir Valiant les hizo saber… -"y ahora, la ganadora de la gema de la princesa será elegida por ustedes, el espectador… debajo de su asiento hay una vara luminosa, apunten hacia el escenario con el color de la artista que creen de debe ganar… ¿preparados?... ¡abran fuego!"- fueron las palabras del anfitrión, Ash, Honey & Jake apuntaron sus varas luminosas en rojo por Serena, las luces se dirigían al escenario, al igual que en Kalos, cada artista tenía un medidor, pero en vez de ser un cerrojo, el dibujo era el logo de las presentaciones (un corazón con una corona), poco a poco las luces llenaban los medidores hasta la última chispa… -"y la ganadora es… ¡la artista Serena!"- asi es, como supongo que lo esperaban Serena fue la ganadora de este evento, con una considerable cantidad de votos, aunque Azalea no estuvo tan mal, fue com artistas de diferencia de Serena, Sir Valiant se acerca a la ganadora junto a su fiel compañero Lucario, quien tenía una pequeña caja consigo donde estaba la gema de la princesa.

Sir Valiant: felicitaciones, Srta. Serena… es la indiscutible ganadora de la exhibición pokemon de Cd. Maine… y como prueba de su victoria, se le otorga la gema de la princesa… aquí tiene, milady

Serena: muchas gracias… ¡TA-DAAA… HEMOS GANADO NUESTRA PRIMERA GEMA DE LA PRINCESA! (sus pokemon celebran también)

Sir: Valiant: y así termina la exhibición pokemon de Cd. Maine… gracias por visitarnos, esperamos verlos en la próxima exhibición pokemon, hasta entonces… buen dia.

La tarde caía en el auditorio, nuestros casi reunidos, esperando a la ganadora de la exhibición, su amiga, y novia del prota, Serena… finalmente la susodicha aparece ante ellos.

Serena: lamento la demora

Jake: privilegios de la ganadora de la exhibición pokemon… por cierto, mis más sinceras felicitaciones

Ash: estuviste realmente increíble

Honey: fue tan hermoso… lo tengo todo grabado para que puedas verlo

Serena: gracias chicos

Azalea: ¡Serena!

Serena: oh, hola Azalea

Azalea: ¿ellos son tus amigos?

Serena: mis amigos… y mi novio – dijo esto último acercándose a Ash

Azalea: *risitas* un placer conocerlos… solo quería felicitarte por tu victoria y… agradecerte… por creer en mí y darme ánimos para no renunciar

Serena: tienes mucho potencial, estoy segura de que podrás superarte… al fin te has convertido en una artista pokemon, puedes hacerlo

Azalea: me esforzare al máximo, ¿verdad, Aipom? – su monita asiente alegre

Ash: esa es la actitud, sigue tus sueños y no te rindas hasta el final

Azalea estaba impresionada por las palabras del azabache, pues fueron las mismas que Serena le dijo, entonces intuyo de donde provenía toda esa confianza, solamente sonrió tiernamente diciendo que lo haría y se despidió de nuestros héroes… y así, en su primera presentación en la región Nobilia, Serena logra ganar su primera gema de la princesa, y en el proceso, ayuda a una joven promesa a no abandonar su sueño, ganándose una amiga… y una fuerte rival, ¿Qué es lo que les depara el destino a nuestros amigos?, descúbranlo más adelante… mientras el viaje continua

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12: La Pikafest**

Después de que Serena ganara su primera gema de la princesa nuestros héroes se dirigen a Cd. Gear donde espera el combate de Ash contra el guardián del sector industrial… iban en un camino de campo abierto totalmente verde y con la suave brisa rozando sus cuerpos.

Honey: _*suspiro*_ que brisa tan refrescante… siento que incluso podría volar

Jake: nada como relajarse con las maravillas de la naturaleza… el suave sonido de las hojas sacudidas por el viento… las aves cantando…

Serena: mmm, se siente bien el viento ondeando mi cabello

Ash: nada podía arruinar esta tranquilidad.

Incluso Pikachu estaba de acuerdo con ellos, disfrutando de tan relajante caminata… sin embargo el precioso momento fue arruinado por una escandalosa guitarra eléctrica, detrás de ellos una persona misteriosa hizo acto de presencia… -"¡Destrozar una guitarra en el camino es lo mío… SER JIMMY EL ENTRENADOR DE PIKACHU TAMBIEN LO ES!"- Dijo el rockerito quien apareció en el episodio 22 de la temporada XYZ mientras despedazaba esa guitarra con su ruido incesante la vez que su Pikachu llamado Spike sacudía la cabeza descontroladamente haciendo el Maloik (los dedos cornudos), claro que nuestros héroes tapaban sus oídos por el gran escándalo.

Jake: ¡¿Quién rayos es ese chico?!

Honey: ¡es muy escandaloso!

Ash: ¡oye, Jimmy… ¿podrías detenerte, por favor?!

Jimmy: ohhh, see… rock n roll, baby – dijo relajado "posando" después de su extravagante entrada -

Honey: nnnh, creo que aún me zumban los oídos

Jimmy: que grata sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, Ash… Serena… y también Pikachu, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Serena: si, creemos lo mismo – dijo con nerviosismo -

Jimmy: ¿y ellos son sus nuevos compañeros de viaje?

Ash: así es, ellos son Honey y Jake

Honey: gusto en conocerte… creo

Jake: si, hola – dijo algo indiferente -

Jimmy: gusto en conocerlos, soy Jimmy y este Pikachu es mi compañero Spike – dijo señalando a su pokemon quien simplemente dio un grito haciendo el maloik -

Ash: realmente fue una sorpresa verte de nuevo… dinos, ¿Qué haces en la región Nobilia?

Jimmy: vine a la Pikafest

-"¿La Pikafesf?"- exclamaron los chicos… después de un breve tiempo caminando llegaron a una especie de carnaval muy atestado de gente y Pikachu y con decorado y atracciones inspirados en la rata amarilla, también había gente con trajes de Pikachu, desde bebes hasta adultos, todo esto dejo impactado a nuestros amigos.

Ash: ¡wow, todo un festival dedicado a Pikachu!

Serena: es realmente impresionante

Honey: es increíble la cantidad de gente que tiene un gran aprecio por Pikachu

Jake: bueno, todos tienen su pokemon o tipo de pokemon favorito… pero es bueno encontrar gente con quien compartir esos gustos, en especial de una manera divertida

Ash: entonces quieres probar la fuerza de Spike contra otros Pikachu, ¿cierto?

Jimmy: si… y no – dijo confundiendo a los demás – la verdad yo vine por esto

Dijo señalando una pancarta mostrando al viejo Frank, el tipo del episodio especial de la película de Super Pikachu y a todo el elenco de esta, la Pikachu Popstar, el Pikachu Rockstar, la Pikachu científica, el Pikachu imitador de Rey Mysterio y la Pikachu Belle… pero en la imagen no aparecía Super Pikachu.

Honey: wow, el elenco de la película de Super Pikachu

Jimmy: Genial, ¿cierto?. ¡Cómo perderme la oportunidad de conocer a las estrellas de tan hermosa e increíble película!... ¡sobre todo a Pikachu Rockstar! – dijo sacudiéndose haciendo una guitarra de aire con su pokemon -

Serena: ¿realmente fue un gran éxito?

Jake: escuche que fue bien recibida por el público, pero apaleada fuertemente por la crítica

Jimmy: cualquiera es un crítico hoy en día, pero la película fue nominada a un premio de la academia como mejor película, solo siendo derrotada por Danza de Butterfree interpretado por Diantha

Honey: _*suspiro*_ esa fue una hermosa película

Serena: _*suspiro*_ si, tienes razón

Los varones con gotas de anime solo se limitaban a ver a las féminas con los ojos de corazón, rodeadas de corazones, rosas y un ambiente rosadito, perdidas en su romántica imaginación

Jimmy: vaya, sí que a las mujeres les gusta las cosas románticas

Ash: ¿tú crees?

Jake: ahí lo tienes, Ash… ya tienes una idea de qué clase de película ver con Serena cuando la lleves al cine un día – le dijo de cerca muy pícaramente -

Jimmy: tú y Serena están… - preguntó susurrando -

Ash: si, así es – respondió nervioso -

Jimmy: ahh, felicidades – susurro para luego preguntar en tono normal – ¿y ustedes vieron la pelicula?

Honey: yo sí, fue… divertida – dijo un poco apenada -

Jake: yo no he podido verla… mi profesión me mantiene lejos de la civilización por mucho tiempo

Jimmy: ¿y ustedes? – preguntó a la pareja -

Ash: de hecho nosotros ayudamos a hacerla – dijo con modestia -

Jimmy: O.O ¿Cómo?

Honey: Ehh?

Jake: WT…?

Serena: si… de hecho Pikachu fue quien interpretó el papel de Super Pikachu – afirmo la joven siendo apoyada por la rata -

Jimmy: eso… es… ¡INCREIBLEEEEEE! – Gritando al aire mientras realizaba el maloik con su rata amarilla, para luego acercarse a la pareja - ¡¿eso significa que conocen al genio creador de esta magnífica película?!

Serena: si, así es – respondió nerviosa -

Jimmy: este debe ser mi día de suerte… oigan, ¿creen que puedan presentármelo, por favor?

Ash: claro, no hay problema

Jake: ¿estás seguro de eso, Ash?... hablamos de alguien famoso, no creo que sea tan fácil

Serena: estoy segura de que nos recibirá

Poco tiempo después los chicos llegaron al escenario, como aún era algo temprano todavía no había ninguna clase de espectáculo, solo pruebas de sonido y luces… finalmente llegan tras bastidores pero se encontraron con un pequeño obstáculo… un enorme guardia de seguridad.

Guardia: lo siento, solo personal autorizado

Ash: por favor Señor, solo queremos pasar a saludar al Sr. Frank

Guardia: ¿al Director Frank?

Jimmy: ¿oye viejo, acaso no reconoces a la estrella de su gran obra maestra?

Guardia: Hmph, no son los únicos que han intentado ese truco – dijo apuntando a otros entrenadores avergonzados y/o decepcionados con sus Pikachu, algunos con el traje de superhéroe -

Honey: sabía que esto no funcionaría – dijo algo nervioso -

Jake: déjenme intentar algo… escucha amigo mío, ellos dos – señalando a la pareja – son Ash y Serena, ellos ayudaron al Director Frank a hacer su película, estoy seguro de él los reconocerá, lo único que tienes que hacer es mencionarle que ellos están aquí y seguramente querrá verlos… si no es así, nos retiraremos en paz y sin dar problemas… ¿te parece bien?

El guardia tenía sus dudas, por un lado creía que era un truco pero por otro lado tenía mucha lógica el que Jake hiciera esa propuesta… después de pensarlo un poco decidió darles una oportunidad y llamó por su radio dando todo el aviso, siendo una chica la que respondiera; en los camerinos los Pikachu eran preparados por la nieta de Frank, Jeane… en eso la miembro del staff

se presenta disculpándose de la intromisión pero Frank dice que no hay problema, entonces es avisado de la llegada de los chicos, eso sorprendió a nieta y abuelo, en especial al abuelo… fuera de los bastidores los chicos esperaban respuesta, finalmente la radio del guardia suena diciendo que los dejara pasar sorprendiéndolo y sin perder tiempo les abrió la puerta, nuestros héroes agradecieron mientras entraban… mientras recorrían el lugar quedaron maravillados por todo lo que veían, desde la utilería con temática de Pikachu, varios Pikachu con disfraces para distintos espectáculos, hasta lindas chicas con reveladores trajes de pikachu que Jake no podía evitar mirar – "ooh, see"- fue lo que dijo para sí mismo –"Jake, compórtate"- dijo una molesta Honey, de repente se toparon con la misma señorita que había hablado con Frank preguntando a la pareja por sus nombres siendo confirmado por ellos para luego ser guiados a su destino, siendo recibidos con gran alegría por el viejo.

Frank: ¡Ash, Serena, Pikachu, pero que maravillosa pikasorpresa!, no creí encontrarlos en la región Nobilia… y precisamente en la Pikafest

Ash: si, ha pasado tiempo

Serena: nos alegra verlo de nuevo Frank, Jeane

Jeane: a nosotros también

Frank: ¿y ellos sus nuevos amigos?

Honey: mi nombre es Honey, es un gusto conocerlo

Jake: soy Jake… un placer conocerlo Sr… Srta. Jeane – saludando a la joven usando su característico encanto haciendo que la fémina se sonrojara y que Honey se frustrara (como siempre) -

Frank: es un pikagusto conocerlos… ¿y tú eres…? – preguntándole a jimmy quien estaba algo nervioso -

Jimmy: ¡ahhh, mi nombre es Jimmy, Sr. Es un gusto conocer al gran genio creador de dicha obra de arte, en verdad soy un gran admirador de su trabajo Sr.!

Frank: puedo ver que eres un gran amante de los Pikachu

Jimmy: ¡así es Sr. Amo tanto a Pikachu que no uso otro pokemon para combatir… siempre junto a mi fiel y querido amigo y compañero Spike! – dijo emocionado al igual que su rata -

Jeane: sí que es muy apasionado cuando se trata de Pikachu

Honey: ¬_¬ está loco

Frank: siempre es un pikagusto conocer a un gran pikafanatico… por cierto Ash, Serena, Pikachu; debo decir que realmente llegaron en el momento más pikaindicado

Ash: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Frank: veras, después de que la película de Super Pikachu fue un gran éxito entre los fans, fuimos invitados a la Pikafest de este año para que los amantes de los Pikachu conociera al elenco… sin embargo…

Jake: no tenía al protagonista de su película

Frank: exacto… realmente pensaba comunicarme con ustedes pero… no tenía idea de como

Ash: en verdad lo siento mucho… yo volví a mi hogar en la región de Kanto donde pasé todo un año preparándome para continuar con mi sueño de ser maestro pokemon

Serena: y yo continúe mi viaje en la región Hoenn participando en los concursos Pokemon, para perfeccionar mis presentaciones y así algún día ser la Reina de Kalos… o en este momento, la de Nobilia

Frank: comprendo eso, ustedes son jóvenes y con metas… no podían detenerse, después de todo, tus sueños no se realizan estado sentado

Honey: pero aun así decidieron venir

Jeane: realmente no íbamos a hacerlo… pero los organizadores insistieron tanto, a pesar de que el elenco no estaba completo… no queríamos decepcionar a nadie

Frank: ¡pero ahora con ustedes aquí nuestra presentación será todo un pikaexito!

Jeane: nos ayudaran, ¿verdad?

Ash: por supuesto, ¿verdad amigo? – le pregunto a su inseparable amigo quien golpea su pecho afirmando –

Frank: ¡maravilloso, daremos un gran espectáculo como nunca antes se había visto!... chicos, preséntense ante nuestros amigos

En ese momento las pikaestrellas hicieron acto de presencia como en el episodio especial dejando impresionados a todos, incluso a la pareja a pesar de haberlos visto antes, pero el más emocionado era obviamente el rockerito al ver a su estrella favorita… la Pikachu científica (ok, no); digo el Pikachu Rockstar – "¡SON ELLOS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA ELLOS… OH, SANTO CIELO, SON AUN MAS GRANDIOSOS EN PERSONA!" – exclamo Jimmy junto a su Spike quien no perdió tiempo para pedirles sus autógrafos

Frank: vaya, en verdad eres un verdadero pikafanatico

Serena: no hay duda de ello – dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa -

Honey: disculpen pero, debo recordarles que el Pikachu de Ash debe presentarse junto al resto del elenco de la película, así que debemos discutir que haremos

Frank: oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo… bien, en realidad es muy simple, dime Pikachu ¿aun recuerdas como hacer el papel de Súper Pikachu? – La rata responde con gran confianza – excelente, lo único que tienes que hacer es una pikactuación en el escenario como en la pikapelícula

Ash: Pikachu puede con el trabajo, ¿verdad amigo?

Frank: excelente… por ahora pueden disfrutar de la Pikafest, la presentación será a las 4:00 PM, así que procuren estar aquí a las 3:00 PM… Jeane, por favor dales los pases especiales… estos pases les permitirán entrar y salir del escenario sin problemas.

Una vez recibido los pases y quedar de encontrarse a la hora acentuada nuestros amigos tomaron camino para disfrutar del festival, entonces todos decidieron sacar a sus pokemon para que también se divirtieran un poco… Ash y Pikachu junto con Greninja, Birdhoe y Pancham degustaban la comida… o más bien la devoraban haciendo que Serena inflara sus mejillas por lo vergonzoso de la escena a la vez que Braixen, Sylveon y Honoby los miraban con la gota, Jake y Honey habían disfrazado a los pequeños plantita de Hileaf y Floritta con orejas, puntos rojos falsos y cola de Pikachu, Honey y Loppuny no podían resistir tanta ternura y la aspirante a científica pokemon pidió una foto, Jake usa su Tablet para eso, los pequeños solo chocaron sus manos con una linda sonrisa posando para la cámara, Jimmy también disfrutaba de la comida junto con Spike cuando se percató de algo, se trataba de un pequeño puesto donde daban varios Pichu en adopción, cuando se acerco había una niña como de 5 años con su padre, la pequeña cargaba a un Pichu muy feliz y le dijo a su padre con gran dulzura "quiero este", a lo que su padre dio su aprobación y le dijo a alguien "nos llevaremos este", ese alguien era una chica de piel morena, de la edad de Serena, de cabello naranja peinado tipo bollo con dos broches de cara de Pikachu, usaba un overol largo que tenía estampado la silueta de la cabeza del mencionado Pokemon y debajo una blusa manga corta también naranja como su cabello, usaba tenis y tobilleras cortitas blancas… -"de acuerdo, cuiden muy bien de el por favor" – dijo dulcemente para despedirse de padre, hija y pokemon.

Jimmy: ¿das Pichu en adopción?

¿?: Así es, mi familia tiene una granja pokemon y damos varios en adopción, incluso iniciales… pero la verdad es que me gustan mucho los Pikachu, incluso me atrevo a decir que soy una Pikafanatica… me llamo Raissa

Jimmy: ahh, mi nombre es Jimmy… y este es mi Pikachu, Spike – dijo nervioso y un poco sonrojado –

Raissa: gusto en conocerlos a ambos… realmente eres un verdadero amante de los Pikachu, tu aspecto prácticamente lo grita al aire.

Jimmy: ehh, si… ¿se nota mucho verdad?

Jake: oye, preséntanos a tu nueva amiguita

Dijo detrás del rockerito de manera burlona sorprendiendo al muchacho y haciendo que las féminas riesen tapando sus bocas, como siempre Ash es ignorante a este tipo de cosas, al igual que su roedor.

Raissa: ¿son amigos tuyos?

Jimmy: así es… chicos ella es Raissa

Ash: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash… y este es mi amigo Pikachu

Serena: mi nombre es Serena, gusto en conocerte

Honey: mi nombre es Honey, es un gusto en conocerte también

Jake: soy Jake… un placer

Raissa: gusto en conocerlos… puedo ver que tu Pikachu se encuentra de maravilla

Ash: Gracias, hacemos lo que podemos

Serena: entonces, así que das Pichu en adopción

Jake: es una buena manera de darles la oportunidad a los demás de desarrollar un gran amor hacia Pikachu

Ash: pero por que dar a Pichu y no a Pikachu

Honey: tengo entendido que Pichu evoluciona a Pikachu mediante amistad… así que lo que dijo Jake tiene sentido

Raissa: al desarrollar fuertes lazos de amistad entre un Pichu y su entrenador harán que evolucione a Pikachu

Serena: igual que paso con Sylveon cuando evolucionó

Ash: oh, ya veo

Raissa: como obtuviste a Pikachu, Ash

Ash: de hecho, Pikachu fue mi primer pokemon

Honey: y con primer pokemon te refieres…

Serena: a que tuvo a Pikachu en vez de un tipo planta, fuego o agua

Ash: la mañana que debía recoger a mi pokemon me quede dormido… y Pikachu era el único pokemon que quedaba – dijo un poco avergonzado -

Honey: ¬.¬ tienes que estar bromeando

Jake: porque no me sorprende

Raissa: _*risitas*_ yo diría que tuviste mucha suerte

Ash: no sé si eso sea cierto… lo único que sé es que no lamento que haya pasado – dijo acariciando a su pokemon –

Honey: y tu como conseguiste a Spike

Ash: si, que te hizo quererlos tanto

Jimmy: todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeño… era mi cumpleaños No. 8, y mi abuela me había dado lo que sería el mejor regalo que jamás he recibido

En una linda y humilde casa celebraban el cumpleaños del pequeño Jimmy, todos los presentes terminaban de cantarle "feliz cumpleaños"… después de soplar las velas, era hora de los regalos, y la abuela fue la primera en darle su obsequio

Abuela: feliz cumpleaños, Jimmy… esto es para ti

Jimmy: ¡Wow, un huevo pokemon!... ¿que pokemon es, abuela?

Abuela: es una sorpresa… si quieres saber, tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien

Jimmy: ¡si, lo hare!

Fueron las palabras del pequeño muchacho, emocionado por tener a su primer pokemon… después de eso solo se puede apreciar escenas del chico cuidando del huevo como limpiándolo, viendo televisión con él, he incluso durmiendo juntos… y entonces pasó… mientras hacía tarea el huevo comenzó a brillar, señal de que que el pokemon iba a nacer, después de tanto esperar finalmente el huevo eclosiono mostrando al pequeño Pichu… se escuchaba a la madre totalmente feliz elogiando al pequeño ratón, pero para el pequeño Jimmy fue una agradable pero a la vez decepcionante sorpresa, pues esperaba algo más… rudo… aunque la decepción se le quito un poco cuando el pequeño Pichu salto a su rostro alegre abrazándolo, Jimmy no pudo resistir sentir empatía por el pequeño, aun así le costaría asimilarlo.

Jimmy: admito que me sentí algo decepcionado, quería algo más poderoso, quería un pokemon invencible… a pesar de eso no pude decirle que no a Pichu; claro, no es que lo hubiese aceptado de manera instantánea pero… admito que me encariñe con él y tuvimos momentos divertidos, conforme fue pasando el tiempo me fui informando sobre Pichu y sus evoluciones, anécdotas, historia, estadísticas, biología, todo… y cada vez me enganchaba más y más sobre ellos, en especial por foros y revistas de fanáticos de Pikachu… pero lo que vino a sellar el trato fue ver en persona lo poderoso que un Pikachu podía ser… y todo cambio… un festival se celebraba, con toda clase de eventos y juegos… y claro, batallas pokemon, un entrenador, cuyo nombre nunca supe; estaba teniendo una batalla contra un Garchomp…

Un joven Jimmy como de 8 años con un Pichu en la cabeza trataba de hacerse paso entre la multitud para mirar la batalla, en dicho combate Garchomp ataca con garra dragón pero el entrenador del Pikachu le ordena esquivarlo y contraatacar con cola de hierro que da en el blanco, el entrenador del Garchomp ordena avalancha, varias rocas caen del cielo pero le ordenan al Pikachu usar agilidad (no confundir con ataque rápido) esquivando las rocas, pero al parecer el rival tenía previsto algo así y en un descuido ordena garra dragón una vez más, esta vez acertando y haciéndole romper el piso con su cuerpo, el joven Jimmy estaba muy preocupado, sin embargo el joven entrenador del Pikachu le gritaba palabras de ánimo, la rata logra ponerse en 4 patas aun dispuesto a luchar, su rival (quien era un adulto de aspecto rudo) decide terminar con carga Dragón, Garchomp toma altura para luego descender a gran velocidad con su ataque, pero Pikachu es ordenado a usar Tacleada de voltios, la rata corre y se carga de energía hasta que finalmente los rivales chocan levantando mucho polvo… cuando este se disipa vemos a los pokemon bien heridos y forzándose a estar de pie, hasta que pasa lo inesperado (al menos para el público del mundo pokemon) el Garchomp cae quedando fuera de combate, la gente celebra, aplaude, vitorean la victoria del pikachu, el pequeño Jimmy y su Pichu habían quedado sorprendidos por la victoria, vieron al roedor correr feliz y saltar a los brazos de su entrenador, pero por la multitud aunado a la luz de los reflectores; pues era de noche, no dejaban ver bien a dicho entrenador, lo único que resaltaba de este era que usaba una gorra y un chaleco rojos…

Jimmy: después de ver tal muestra de poder y habilidades de ese Pikachu, decidimos que ambos seriamos tan fuertes como ellos, incluso más, por lo que nos dispusimos a entrenar arduamente… día tras día haciéndonos más y más fuertes… con una meta en común, compartiendo gloriosos momentos entre entrenador y pokemon, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Pichu evolucionara en Pikachu… para ese momento ya había desarrollado amor por el Rock n' Roll, ¡y asi fue como Jimmy, el entrenador de Pikachu y su pokemon Spike nacieron!

Al final de su historia ambos estaban posando para verse cool, pero la realidad es que frente a todos los demás estaba haciendo la misma pose, Ash y Raissa lo miraban con curiosidad, Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa y la gota estilo anime y Honey con cara de Meh.

Jake: ahh, ¿hola… tierra llamando a Jimmy?

Jimmy: ahh, que paso

Honey: que te perdiste en tu historia… tonto

Jimmy: ahh, perdón… creo que me emocione un poco – dijo apenado –

Raissa: _*risitas*_ es bueno ver que a pesar de todo lograste reconocer lo especial que es Pikachu

Jimmy rio entre dientes algo avergonzado rascándose la cabeza, cuando de repente se escuchó el ruido de un pokemon conocido, este no era más que un Raichu que se acercó a los chicos, más precisamente a Raissa, cargando varios platos de comida pokemon vacíos.

Raissa: ahh, muchas gracias Ray Ray

Jimmy: ¿ese Raichu es tuyo?

Raissa: si, este fue mi primer pokemon de hecho, lo tengo desde que era un huevo

Jake: no lo entiendo, si eres una pikafanatica… ¿porque evolucionarlo?

Serena: cómo evoluciona un Pikachu en Raichu

Honey: con una piedra trueno

Ash: entonces porque evolucionarlo

Raissa: de hecho… fue un accidente

La respuesta causo más duda en nuestros héroes, Raissa no tardo en explicar a qué se refería… en una ciudad habían muchos vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo toda clase de productos, tanto de uso diario como artículos para pokemon y cosas novedosas, Raissa junto a un Pikachu caminaban con algunas compras en mano y al parecer no pensaban detenerse, de repente se escucha un alboroto, un ladrón había robado varias piedras especiales, desde evolutivas hasta mega piedras, el vendedor de mediana edad y algo fuera de forma trataba de seguirle el paso pero el joven y delgado ladrón se alejaba, Raissa decide intervenir y le pide a su Pikachu que use trueno, dándole al ladrón quien dejó caer la bolsa con el botín que no solo contenía piedras, sino toda clase de artículos de valor y dinero, el vendedor de las piedras finalmente llega y sin pensarlo 2 veces literalmente le cae encima al ladrón sentándose en él hasta que llegaran las autoridades, Raissa se ofrece a recoger sus cosa siendo agradecida por el vendedor, Pikachu también quería ayudar pero ignorante del poder tomó la piedra trueno haciendo que evolucionara frente a todos, cuando Raichu apareció estaba confundido y miraba su nuevo aspecto, Raissa estaba impactada y asustada y el ahora Raichu se asustó por lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar, terminando así la historia.

Raissa: y eso fue lo que pasó

Jake: Wow, que loco

Honey: eso es algo triste

Serena: pero es bueno saber que a pesar de tu gusto por Pikachu decidiste quedarte con el

Jake: si, cualquier cretino se hubiera deshecho de él después de eso

Raissa: no podía hacer eso… no después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… además, me ayuda a cuidar de los otros pokemon, como a Pichu… o a los Mareep de la granja.

El ver que la joven a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a su pokemon les daba alegría, tanto Pikachu como Spike se acercaron para saludar a su evolución estrechando sus patas electrificadas, Saludo que Raichu respondió amistosamente de igual manera, el momento de alegría fue interrumpido al escuchar ruidos de batalla, pues efectivamente se estaban llevando a cabo combates amistosos de Pikachu, uno de los combatientes era un tipo gordito joven adulto con su Pikachu que denotaba estar un poco pasadito de peso, su rival… una linda chica de la edad de Serena que usaba un top deportivo y leggings negros en conjunto con una sudadera amarilla con orejas de Pikachu, su pokemon era hembra y usaba moños rojos en las orejas, el Pikachu gordito trataba de golpear con golpe de cuerpo pero la hembra lograba evadirlo con mucha facilidad, intentan usar rayo pero falla nuevamente , la chica ordena a su pokemon, a quien llamaba Picara, doble bofetón y la hembra le aplica sus buenas bofetadas, el Pikachu macho retrocede, comienza a resentir los ataques, entonces la chica ordena atracción, la Pikachu hembra manda un beso guiñando un ojo, los corazones salen disparados dando en su objetivo, el macho está enamorado y por ende confundido, la joven no pierde tiempo y ordena rayo, dando en el blanco y derrotando al rival, había ganado… -"una victoria más para la casa" – dijo posando como una Idol haciendo la V de victoria, al igual que su pokemon, ganándose los elogios de la multitud, en especial de los varones pues la fémina básicamente era una chica linda –"¿alguien más se anima a una batalla?... vamos, no sean tímidos" – dijo de manera coqueta.

Ash: ¡yo quiero intentarlo! – dijo animado secundado por su fiel rata amarilla

Chica: acepto tu reto… pero no te la dejare bien fácil solo porque eres lindo – dijo guiñándole un ojo al igual que su pokemon a nuestra rata haciendo que este se rascara la cabeza apenado

Serena: ¬_¬ será mejor que no intente nada con mi Ash

Fueron las palabras de la peli miel mientras sus amigos se limitaban a sonreír burlonamente tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reír por los celos de la joven, entonces la batalla da inicio y Ash decide tomar la iniciativa con ataque rápido, tomando por sorpresa a la hembra que nada pudo hacer para evitar el golpe, dejando impactada a la entrenadora, la joven decide contraatacar con doble bofetón pero Pikachu esquiva desesperadamente cada bofetada, como si de una pelea de novios se tratara –"wow, pobre Pikachu… y eso que no es su Waifu"- dijo sorprendido Jake siendo apoyado por la aspirante a científica, Pikachu retrocede y toma distancia de su rival, Ash ordena atactrueno pero la fémina lo intercepta también con trueno, fue un empate, la joven decide usar su as, ordenando atracción, pero antes de que el ataque afectara a la rata cuqui, Ash ordena cola de hierro en el suelo levantando polvo y escombros, los corazones atravesaron la cortina de polvo pero cuando este se despejo Pikachu ya no se encontraba, sorprendiendo a las féminas, y las sorpresas no terminaban pues escucharon al azabache ordenar electrobola, miraron al cielo y ahí se encontraba nuestro roedor con su ataque cargado el cual arroja hacia una hembra paralizada del miedo creando una explosión y levantando más polvo, al disiparse la hembra estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente, había perdido; todos estaban impresionados por el alto nivel del Pikachu de Ash, los elogios no se hicieron esperar, la joven tomo a su pokemon en brazos diciéndole que había hecho in gran trabajo, Ash mostrando su buena actitud deportiva tan característico se acerca a la joven.

Ash: fue una buena batalla, ambas lo hicieron muy bien

Chica: gracias, ustedes son realmente fuertes… oye… ¿no te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí? – dijo esto último de forma nerviosa y algo coqueta -

Serena: lo siento, no viene solo – dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo de ahí – vamos, Ash

Ash: ahh, oye espera, eso duele

Jake: lo siento linda, suerte para la próxima

Honey: con permiso

Jimmy: perdón

Raissa: buen día

Chica: ahh, que mala suerte – dijo inflando las mejillas

Pero a lo lejos del festival se encontraba un trio de tipos rudos que miraban con desdén la fiesta, uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, era el mismo tipo que fue vencido por el Pikachu de la historia de Jimmy – "un festival dedicado a esa rata amarilla… que tipos más patéticos" – fue lo que dijo, para luego referirse a sus secuaces por el nombre de Rocco y Goro, el primero con sobrepeso y el segundo en forma, ir hacia el festival… de vuelta a la fiesta los chicos seguían divirtiéndose hasta que…

Honey: oigan, ya son pasado de las 3:00, tenemos que ir al escenario a prepararnos

Ash: es cierto lo había olvidado

Jake: el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte

Raissa: genial, son parte del espectáculo… y que harán, trucos de magia, acrobacia…

Ash: Pikachu interpretara a Súper Pikachu

Raissa: espera… ¿hablamos del mismo Súper Pikachu?

Jake: nena, tienes ante tus ojos al pokemon que interpretó el papel principal de la película del gran director Frank

Raissa: O SEA QUE TU PIKACHU ES-

Jake: Shhhh, no spoilees – dijo tapándole la boca -

Raissa: perdón, es que es increíble… es que cuando dijeron que Súper Pikachu no vendría realmente me desilusione, porque quería conocerlo

Jimmy: pero ahora podrás conocerlo, junto con el resto del elenco, no es genial!

Raissa: Estoy tan emocionada!

Serena: bueno, es hora de irnos, Frank no está esperando

En el escenario varios Pikachu, hermosas bailarinas y un cantante de baja estatura, mediana edad, algo de sobrepeso y poco atractivo y de traje amarillo deleitaban a la multitud con sus talentos al estilo de las vegas, detrás del escenario Pikachu ya tenía su disfraz, al igual que todo el elenco, desde los Pikachu estelares hasta los que harían de secuaces

Frank: muy bien, la trama es muy simple, nuestras Pikaestrellas realizaban un día de campo felizmente hasta que Pikachu libre y sus secuaces aparecen para hacer maldades, entonces aparece Súper Pikachu, derrota a los malos y salva el día, así de fácil.

Ash: puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad amigo? – Pikachu asiente –

Frank: muy bien, ahora salgan y diviértanse!

Y con esas alegres palabras los actores salieron al escenario, pero antes de eso, uno de los organizadores daba la presentación –"y ahora mis pokefanaticos amigos, el momento que muchos han estado esperando… las estrellas de la grandiosa, fantástica, increíble, maravillosa y espectacular película de Súper Pikachu… (Aplausos y toda la vaina) y les tengo una maravillosa noticia… el pokemon estrella que interpretó a Súper Pikachu, SI SE PRESENTARA! (el público enloquece)… sin más que decir... les presentamos… AL ELENCO DE LA PELICULA DE SUPER PIKACHU! – amenizado por los vítores del público, el telón se abre para mostrar a los primeros Pikachu disfrutando de un día de campo, hasta que aparece Pikachu libre y sus secuaces, comenzando los diálogos, dichos por humanos tras el escenario.

: oh, no, es ese malvado de Pikachu Libre

P. Ph: que es lo que quieren

P. Libre: nos llevaremos toda su deliciosa comida!

P. Rockstar: no puedes llevártela, no es tuya

P. Libre: y quien va a detenernos

S. Pikachu: yo lo hare!

Dijo la estrella haciendo acto de presencia siendo recibido por elogios y flashes de cámaras de video, siguiendo la trama el malo dijo que se saldría con la suya y todo eso y ordena atacar al héroe, los malos lanzaban golpes (falsos, claro está) pero nuestro "héroe" los esquivaba y contraatacaba con golpes y patadas "noqueándolos" a todos, pero se descuidó y Pikachu libre lo embiste mandándolo al suelo, entonces ataca con trueno pero el héroes lo esquiva, se acerca y de un ""golpe" lo envía a volar (Pikachu libre se empujó solo) cayendo de espaldas, para luego ser atacado con rayo siendo derrotado y Súper Pikachu salvando el día, para después recibir los elogios del público, entonces todos los actores se ponen de pie y tomándose de las manos hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo al público, subiendo al escenario el presentador y pidiendo que Frank y sus colaboradores se presentaran, cosa que hicieron para ser ovacionados, su nieta y los actores de voz.

Presentador: gracias por esta maravillosa presentación Director Frank… y a todo el elenco detrás de esta hermosa obra maestra

Frank: gracias, estoy realmente contento de que mi pikapelicula les haya gustado… pero no podía hacerlo sin mi maravilloso pikaequipo – dijo siendo ovacionados otra vez -

Presentador: y bien merecido… pero, tengo una duda… y creo que el público sabe de qué estoy hablando… usted había dicho que el pokemon estrella de su película no se presentaría… y sin embargo esta aquí… que pasó

Frank: el Pikachu que interpretó el papel principal pertenece a un entrenador que viaja para hacer realidad sus sueños… afortunadamente para todos ahora está en la región Nobilia continuando su entrenamiento para lograr sus metas… damas y caballeros… me complace en presentarles al entrenador Ash Ketchum

Ash: a mi? – dijo nervioso

Honey: ve, Ash

Ash: pero-

Serena: vamos – dijo siendo jalado por su chica –

El público recibe a la pareja con elogios, entre la multitud se encontraba la joven de la Pikachu hembra que había sido derrotada por Ash, quejándose aún más de su mala suerte (XD), con una graciosa cascada de lágrimas.

Presentador: entonces usted es el entrenador de la gran estrella

Ash: si, así es - dijo nervioso –

Presentador: y la bella dama es…

Serena: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena – dijo con una dulce y ruborizada sonrisa -

Frank: ambos me ayudaron en la producción de mi pika película

Jeane: junto con sus amigos Clemont y Bonnie

Presentador: quien de todos ellos – dijo mirando a Jake y los demás –

Serena: no, ninguno de ellos son, Clemont es líder de gimnasio en Cd. Lumiose, por eso no vino con nosotros

Ash: y Bonnie es su hermana menor, así que esta con el

Frank: aun así gracias a ellos, a mi queridísima nieta y mi equipo que pudimos traerles este hermosa pika obra

El público seguía elogiando a las personas que hicieron posible la creación de la que consideraban una maravillosa obra del 7mo arte… sin embargo el bello momento fue interrumpido por una gran explosión no muy lejos del escenario, dentro del radio del festival; en dicho lugar un Pikachu rompía involuntariamente un puesto con su cuerpo, otro el piso, los espectadores veía aterrados, impactados e incluso indignados la cruel carnicería, los tres tipos rudos estaban cometiendo estragos, junto a sus Pokemon, un Golem y un Conkeldurr, el primero usaba roca afilada golpeando algunos Pikachu a su paso, el otro era atacado por algunas ratas pero los mandaba a volar de un golpe con sus bloques de cemento, los gamberros simplemente se regodeaban en su crapulencia – "¿eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?, deberían pasar más tiempo entrenando y menos tratar de verse bonitos y gorditos" – dijo el jefe con una sonrisa que no conoce el significado de la palabra perdón –"o mejor aún, deshacerse de esas ratas y buscar pokemon fuertes" – en ese momento Ash y compañía llegan al lugar.

Presentador: que está pasando aquí

Chica: estos tipos llegaron de repente y comenzaron a atacar a los Pikachu

Serena: pero por que

Frank: que ganarían con hacer algo así

Jimmy: ehh?... un momento, a ti te conozco… eres ese entrenador del Garchomp que fue vencido por el Pikachu de ese chico en el festival hace años

Honey: ¿es el mismo?

Jefe: ni me lo recuerdes… ese chico me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos… cómo es posible que un pokemon de los considerados titánicos pudiese perder contra una simple rata amarilla – dijo realmente molesto –

Frank: el que el un pokemon sea considerado raro no lo hace poderoso, un pokemon bien entrenado puede dar pelea

Jefe: insinúas que soy un pésimo entrenador, viejo

Jake: pues venir a la pikafest a causar estragos no te hace un buen entrenador

Honey: por favor jake, no lo molestes! – dijo asustada

Jefe: hare que te arrepientas de esas palabras

Jimmy: si tanto quieren pelear contra Pikachu, que así sea

Ash: estoy de acuerdo, tengamos una batalla, Pikachu, ve!

Jimmy: adelante, Spike!

Jefe: APLASTENLOS!

El llamado Rocco ordenaba a Golem lanza roca, una ráfaga de rocas se dirigieron a Supér Pikachu pero Ash ordena que los esquive, cosa que hace para luego usar cola de hierro dando en el blanco, al tratarse de la estrella de la película, al verlo combatir de esa manera causaba emoción entre los espectadores, Jimmy por otro lado no la tenía tan fácil, su Spike esquivaba los pilares de su oponente con algo de dificultad, cuando quiere aplastarlo con ambos logra huir y contraatacar con trueno pero Conkeldurr se cubre con los pilares, Jimmy ordena excavar, Conkeldurr no tenía idea de donde iba a salir, de repente la tierra tiembla frente a sus pies, Spike sale y le piden usar puño trueno, justo en la cara de su oponente haciéndolo retroceder, el público se emocionaba más los chicos no se desconcentraban, el entrenador del Golem ordena rodada (o desenrollar, como lo conozcan) Ash ordena nuevamente cola de hierro para interceptarlo, ambos ataques chocan y forcejean pero es Pikachu quien pierde y por la fricción sale volando dando vueltas, el entrenador sonríe victorioso pero le duro poco pues escucho a Ash ordenar electrobola, Pikachu aprovechando el impulso dispara, Golem recibe el golpe para quedar fuera de combate, y el público se emociona, el jefe solo se frustraba… de vuelta con Jimmy seguía teniendo problemas con la defensa de su oponente, los pilares; sin embargo por azares del destino le ordenan al Conkeldurr usar trampa rocas, entonces planta sus pilares en el suelo para crear una gran roca arriba de su cabeza, ese esa la oportunidad perfecta, así que Jimmy ordena ataque rapido y Spike embiste a su oponente alejándolo de los pilares y saliendo de ahí rápido antes de que la roca le cayese encima, Jimmy no pierde tiempo y ordena atactrueno dando en el blanco derrotando a su oponente, una victoria más para los roedores y los pikafanaticos no podían estar más contentos.

Rocco: perdón, jefe – dijo avergonzado como niño chiquito -

Goro: hicimos lo que pudimos

Jefe: INUTILES!

Jimmy: oye, deja de escudarte en tus secuaces y pelea de una vez

Jefe: desearas no haber dicho eso, mocoso… GARCHOMP, APLASTALOS!

Finalmente el jefe se dispone a batallar llamando a su pokemon dragón, no obstante, el pokemon tenía algo destacable, una mega piedra, lo cual dejó impactados a todos, sin perder tiempo lo mega evoluciona para luego atacar con carga dragón, los roedores logran esquivarlo pero a duras penas pues era muy rápido, tomando altura, los jóvenes entrenadores ordenan trueno, pero Garchomp logra esquivarlos en el aire para luego contraatacar con pulso dragón, dando en el blanco, pero aún no habían sido derrotados, el jefe ordena atacar con garra dragon, Pikachu es el primero en levantarse, Ash ordena cola de hierro y los ataques colisionan, pero es Pikachu quien termina perdiendo, Spike vuelve a levantarse y arremete con puño trueno pero es interceptado por garra dragón, teniendo el mismo resultado, sin perder tiempo el jefe ordena avalancha, las rocas caen encima de los roedores en un golpe directo, la gente miraba preocupada por la situación, sin embargo ambos Pikachu se negaban a rendirse, poniéndose de pie a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio, esto despertó nuevamente en la gente la esperanza de ganar y continuaron apoyándolos, esto hizo enfadar al jefe y ordena atacar con pulso dragón, el ataque impacta a los roedores nuevamente, pero la gran sorpresa es que no estaban, en su lugar había un agujero, Spike había usado excavar y Pikachu había escapado con él, Garchomp no sabía dónde saldrían, de repente la tierra tiembla y Spike aparece frente a él propinándole un golpe trueno, seguido de una cola de hierro de Pikachu haciéndolo retroceder aún más para luego terminar con un doble atactrueno… no obstante Garchomp seguía consciente aunque resentía las heridas, entonces el jefe decide jugar sucio y hace que Garchomp use garra dragón en el piso levantando tierra cegando a los roedores, para luego ser atacados por avalancha nuevamente en un golpe directo, esta vez estaban mal heridos aunque consientes, por su puesto los abucheos y quejas de la gente no se hicieron esperar.

Ash: oye, eso fue muy bajo!

Jefe: niños tontos, esto no es una batalla oficial… si no pueden con una pelea callejera entonces váyanse a casa, Garchomp liquídalos con pulso dragón!

El ataque estuvo a punto de dar en su objetivo, de no ser que un trueno apareció para defenderlos interceptando el ataque, sorprendentemente Raissa hizo acto de presencia con su Raichu, decididos a defender a sus amigos.

Jefe: así que tú y tu rata gorda quieren sufrir también – dijo descaradamente -

Raissa: no dejare que lastimes a ningún Pikachu más

Jimmy: Raissa, no… es muy peligroso!

Raissa: tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

Jefe: no pienso tener piedad contigo, niña… Garchomp, pulso dragón!

Raissa: esquívalo y usa carga salvaje!

Tal como se dijo, los pokemon obedecieron a sus entrenadores, Ray Ray logra dar en el blanco pero Garchomp seguía luchando, el jefe ordena garra dragón y arremete repetidas ocasiones, Ray Ray las esquivaba pero con mucha dificultad, Raissa ordena ataque centrado, Raichu concentra energía en sus manos y dispara una esfera de energía pero es destruida por la garra dragón, la joven y su pokemon se sentían acorralados y nerviosos, sin perder tiempo el tipo malo ordena carga dragón y se dirige a su oponente dando en el blanco, a pesar de eso Ray Ray se puso de pie… aunque a duras penas.

Jefe: realmente no lo entiendo… todos estos tontos son fanáticos de Pikachu… porque tu Raichu se molesta en defenderlos… son pocos los entrenadores que le dan valor por el gran poder que posee, mientras que Pikachu está sobrevalorado solo por ser lindo… incluso tú te consideras una pikafanatica, cierto?

Raissa: así es, soy una pikafanatica… pero a pesar de eso quiero mucho a mi Ray Ray… porque cuando lo veo, no veo a un Raichu… sino al lindo Pichu que nació del huevo que cuide con tanto amor y cariño… sí, es cierto que Pikachu es el favorito sobre Raichu, pero el generalizar no te da la razón… todos tenemos a nuestros pokemon favoritos pero todos los pokemon merecen en mismo respeto y aprecio… y a pesar de eso hay gente que quiere a Raichu, ya sea por ser un pokemon fuerte o simplemente por algo personal como la amistad.

Jefe: si ya terminaste de parlotear… Garchomp, carga dragón!

El pokemon se lanza al ataque a gran velocidad, Raichu no podía moverse debido a sus heridas, a pesar de eso Raissa le daba palabras de aliento –"tu puedes, no te rindas, demuéstrale el gran espíritu que tenemos, confio en ti"- fueron las palabras de la entrenadora para ordenarle a todo pulmón usar atactrueno a todo poder, Ray Ray concentra su electricidad, sin embargo algo pasa, sus manos se electrificaron concentrando mucha electricidad.

Jimmy: pero que rayos…

Serena: eso es…

Ash: rompe tormentas

Efectivamente, Raichu había aprendido un nuevo ataque, rompe tormentas, (referencia en el cap. 6), el roedor golpea el piso con ambos puños creando estelas de rayos dirigidos hacia Garchomp, recibiendo el ataque en una gran explosión, cuando pasa todo el ruido, se vio el resultado, Garchomp había sido derrotado y posteriormente perdió su mega, al ver el resultado la alegría de la gente no se hizo esperar.

Rocco: el jefe perdió, no puede ser – dijo asustado -

Goro: que hacemos ahora, jefecito

Jefe: …creo… que… mejor nos largamos de aquí!

Pero su escape se vio frustrado por el equipo de seguridad que tenían varios pokemon pesados, graciosamente estaba el guardia con el que Ash y los demás se habían tropezado y más grande fue la sorpresa de que su pokemon compañero era un Pikachu hembra, todos mirándolos con enojo y aguantándose las ganas de romperles las piernas, resignados los tipos malos simplemente se entregaron.

Ash: Raissa, tú y Ray Ray estuvieron increíbles

Jimmy: si, realmente ambos ROCKEARON EL DIA DE HOY! – dijo agitándose destrozando su guitarra –

Serena: fue increíble que Ray Ray aprendiera rompe tormentas

Raissa: gracias, se los agradezco a todos… es sorprendente que Ray Ray aprendiera un nuevo movimiento, y uno tan poderoso

Honey: realmente fue increíble… las posibilidades de que Ray Ray aprendiera rompe tormentas, sobre todo en plena batalla son casi imperceptibles

Jake: no es cosa de datos, linda… el mundo pokemon no tiene límites y jamás deja de sorprendernos

Honey: supongo que tienes razón

La noche había caído y el festival había reanudado actividades, en el escenario se estaban dando premios po cosas, Ash y compañía, junto con Frank y su nieta se encontraban arriba del escenario como homenajeados por sus hazañas.

Presentador: y ahora, damas y caballeros es hora de premiar al Pikachu de este año… como todos recordaran el premio al mejor Pikachu se le da al pokemon que ha demostrado algún mérito que haga destacar lo mejor de nuestro pokemon favorito… pero este año, el club de los pikafanaticos ha tomado una decisión muy importante… que el premio del Pikachu del año sea para el Raichu de la Srta. Raissa, Ray Ray!

Raissa: para Ray Ray!

Serena: en serio?!

Ash: Wow, super!

Honey: increíble!

Presentador: por favor, pasen a recibir su premio

Raissa: pero… que debemos hacer – dijo nerviosa

Ash: ve

Serena: adelante

Frank: se lo han ganado, vayan

Jimmy: adelante, Raissa

Con nervios la entrenadora se acercó a donde se encontraban los organizadores, Ray Ray solo miraba al público de manera curiosa, realmente vitoreaban por él y su amiga?, finalmente llegaron donde los organizadores quienes los felicitaron y entregaron a Raissa una estatuilla dorada de un Pikachu y a Ray Ray una medalla de oro en forma de cabeza de Pikachu

Presentador: felicidades a ambos

Raissa: ehmm… gracias… creo… pero, porque a nosotros... en especial a Ray Ray

Presentador: por defender a nuestros queridos Pikachu y a la Pikafest… además nos guste o no, este tipo dijo una gran verdad, muchos de nosotros no damos crédito a Raichu, al ser simplemente la evolución de nuestro pokemon favorito… pero tú nos has enseñado que, sin importar nada, todos los pokemon tienen el mismo derecho de ser reconocidos.

El público aplaudió dando crédito a las palabras del presentador, al igual que Ash y compañía; al ver esto los ojos de Raichu comenzaron a lagrimear para finalmente ponerse a llorar, cautivando al público, Raissa lo abrazo para que dejara de llorar pero no lo hacía, la noche termino con fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo… al día siguiente el festival estaba siendo levantado pues había terminado, era hora de despedirse, sin embargo…

Ash: dices que iras con ella?

Jimmy: así es… soy un pikafanatico y como tal quiero aprender lo más que pueda sobre ellos… y quien mejor que una criadora

Serena: estas segura de eso, Raissa

Raissa: es que insistió tanto – dijo rascándose la nuca – además no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda

Jake: ¬_¬ no me vengan con eso, solo quiere ir con ella – le murmuró a Honey quien se limitó a aguantarse la risa –

Ash: bueno, todos deben seguir sus sueños… y ustedes que harán

Jeane: volveremos a casa a trabajar en el siguiente proyecto del abuelo

Frank: así es, mi nueva pikapelicula será una historia de misterio… se llamara "Detective pikachu"

Jimmy: wow, suena increíble! – dijo con ojos brillantes -

Raissa: sí, estoy ansiosa por verla! – exclamo de igual manera

Serena: estoy segura de que será un gran éxito

Frank: gracias y les deseo lo mejor a todos

Y así, después de unos muy agradables encuentros, nuestros héroes siguen su camino hacia Cd. Gear, hogar del siguiente recinto del guardián de Nobilia, donde Ash espera ganar su siguiente escudo.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13: La Bruja Maniática**

Una aterradora noche había caído en un bosque de la región Nobilia, el cielo era iluminado por una macabra luna roja, acompañado de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica… y nuestros héroes desafortunadamente estaban en ese lugar, corriendo buscando un refugio.

Serena: ¡el cielo se oscureció muy rápido!

Ash: ¡debe haber sido por la tormenta, debemos buscar donde resguardarnos!

Jake: una cueva no estaría mal

Honey: no me gusta la idea de pasar la noche en una cueva

Ash: oigan, y que tal ahí

Dijo el muchacho apuntando a una enorme casa en medio del bosque… -"olvídenlo, la cueva suena mucho mejor"- dijo asustada Honey, sin embargo un gran rayo que cayó a un árbol cerca de ellos fue suficiente para "convencerlos" de ir hacia allá… en una ventana de la enorme casa, una sombría figura con dos grandes puntos rojos como la sangre miraba a nuestros chicos acercarse a la propiedad, para luego dibujarse una macabra sonrisa roja en su… ¿rostro?... la lluvia finalmente cayo, pero los chicos estaban en la marquesina, a salvo de mojarse… -"hola, hay alguien en casa"- gritó Ash mientras tocaba la puerta

Honey: ¿crees que este abandonada? – dijo un poco asustada

Jake: no me sorprendería – respondió seriamente

Serena: y si en realidad esta casa es una especie de casa embrujada – dijo la peli miel asustando a todos - ¡lo siento, ¿yo dije eso?! – dijo apartando la mirada y tapando su boca.

En ese momento la puerta se abre rechinando, asustando a los chicos (graciosamente) abrazándose entre ellos, siendo recibidos por una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y lacio, pero vestía con el traje de la bruja de la 6ta. Generación, aunque a diferencia de esta su rostro era normal, tenía una mirada dulce, la joven mujer tenía en su mano una vela.

Mujer: ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? – dijo dulcemente

Ash: si, disculpe las molestias pero buscábamos donde refugiarnos de la tormenta

Mujer: entiendo, pasen por favor, con toda confianza… mi nombre es Lucrecia y soy la dueña de esta casa

Ash: mi nombre es Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu

Serena: mi nombre es Serena, gusto en conocerla

Honey: mi nombre es Honey, un gran placer conocerla

Jake: soy Jake… mucho gusto

La manera normal de la que se presentó Jake ante una mujer muy hermosa llamo mucho la atención de la morena científica, pues este acostumbra a coquetear, Lucrecia les ofrece algo de comer, palabra que activo el botón del estómago de Ash pues al escuchar la palabra comida no reparó en hacer ruido, -"si, por favor"- fue la respuesta del azabache causando gracia a su novia y amigos quitando la tensión y el miedo… tiempo después los chicos esperaban en el comedor, a lo que Honey decidió romper el hielo.

Honey: oye, Jake… ¿Lucrecia no te parece bella?

Jake: ¿ehh?... a que viene esa pregunta

Honey: solo dime sí o no.

Jake: pues, no te voy a mentir, es realmente bella… ¿Por qué?

Honey: porque me sorprende que no hayas… ya sabes… coqueteado – dijo esto último algo avergonzada

Jake: ahh, eso… bueno, yo… la verdad es que tampoco tengo idea del porque… es como si mi instinto me tratara de decir algo

Ash: relájense, simplemente estábamos asustados, es todo

Serena: concuerdo con Ash, es mejor tratar de relajarnos y descansar… mañana será un nuevo día.

En ese momento Lucrecia llega con un carrito lleno de deliciosa comida y comienza a servirla a todos, aunque mostraba algo de coquetería mientras lo hacía, -"aquí tienen, una deliciosa comida y un buen descanso los harán crecer grandes y fuertes… y guapos"- dijo esto último al servirle a Ash mientras acariciaba su cabello a la vez que ella estaba algo cerca del chico, más explícitamente sus "atributos" cerca de su rostro que, básicamente eran grandes, causando el sonrojo de Ash y de Serena quien estaba a su lado, a la cual le prestó atención y pasando su mano en el rostro de la joven dijo "además, no queremos que ese lindo rostro se llene de arrugas, ¿o sí?, dejando nerviosa a la chica… -"adelante, coman con confianza"- dijo dulcemente, nerviosos nuestros héroes agradecieron la comida y prosiguieron a comer, pero al probar tan delicioso banquete se sintieron aliviados… no obstante, Serena rompió el hielo.

Serena: ¿y usted vive sola es esta enorme casa?

Lucrecia: me temo que sí, querida

Honey: pero, y su familia

Ash: o algún pokemon

Lucrecia: la verdad soy la última de mi familia… esta casa fue fundada a partir del negocio de gemas preciosas

Ash: ¿gemas preciosas?

Serena: así que eres millonaria

Lucrecia no realmente… poseo una fortuna, si… pero poco a poco va mermando

Honey: ¿y el negocio?

Lucrecia: la mina ya no puede ser explotada desde hace más de 30 años, debido a las rigurosas leyes ambientales… mi abuelo trato de mantener nuestro nivel de vida junto con mi padre pero, fueron malas decisiones de negocio… después mi abuelo enfermo… luego mi padre… mi madre… quedando yo, la última descendiente... en cuanto al porque no tengo pokemon… intente atrapar uno sin éxito… y dadas las circunstancias de mi familia, deje de intentarlo

Ash: qué triste

Lucrecia: pero no es algo que me moleste

Dijo con una bella sonrisa, aunque dicha actitud solo ponía más nerviosos a los chicos, Lucrecia les dijo que mejor no se preocuparan y que terminaran de comer para después mostrarles sus habitaciones… tiempo después la anfitriona los guiaba con vela en mano hasta finalmente llegar a su destino.

Lucrecia: como las habitaciones solo tienen espacio para dos personas, los caballeros dormirán de este lado, y las damas del otro

Honey: ¿no podremos compartir habitación todos? – dijo nerviosa

Ash: no te preocupes Honey, solo será una noche

Serena: además no estarás sola, estaré contigo

Lucrecia: además, no es correcto que las jovencitas compartan habitación con los chicos

Jake: entiendo las razones pero, ¿no es eso educación de la vieja escuela?

Lucrecia pensó en el comentario y luego respondió de manera dulce "bueno, eso fue lo que me enseñaron" y lanzo risitas; después de eso les deseo buenas noches y se retiró, Ash y compañía comenzaban a sentirse incomodos… en la habitación de las féminas estas terminaban de arreglarse.

Honey: no crees que Lucrecia es algo… extrovertida

Serena: creo que se debe a su educación… este lugar tiene pinta de ser muy conservador

Honey: y no te pareció que fue algo atrevida… en especial con Ash

Serena se puso nerviosa por la pregunta pero después de pensarlo un poco, responde de manera titubeante –"no creo que tenga intenciones con Ash, digo… ella es un poco mayor y… bueno, tiene educación conservadora… he he…"- a pesar de que Honey no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta lo dejo pasa porque ya era tarde y debían dormir… mientras tanto en una cueva iluminado por la luz de la luna roja que entraba por el tragaluz , decorado con artilugios de brujería y rituales oscuros, donde resaltaba una gran gema de color roja, la anfitriona solo extendía sus brazos levemente mientras dice "ya es hora", siendo el momento acompañado de la caída y estruendo de un rayo… mientras en la habitación de los varones quienes dormían, raíces grises salían de todos lados de manera sigilosa dirigiéndose a ellos… mientras en el de las féminas quienes también dormían ocurría algo diferente, extrañas figuras flotaban encima de ellas, con ojos y sonrisa macabra, de hecho se escuchaban una leves y tétricas risas al grado de que Honey despertara y al ponerse los anteojos para ver bien, lo que vio fue tan aterrador que se le fue el aliento, tratando de hablarle a Serena como pudo hasta que su tono de voz alcanzara la frecuencia ideal para despertarla, Serena le pregunta que pasa para luego ver ese extraño y aterrador fenómeno, las figuras las atacan provocando sus gritos que fueron escuchados por sus amigos quienes no dudaron en ir a verlas, pero grande fue la sorpresa de que no podían moverse, pues las raíces los habían atrapado… -"¡QUE ES ESTO, DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS RAICES"!- exclamo Ash, -"¡no lo sé, pero debemos salvar a las chicas y salir de aquí!"- dijo Jake, Pikachu trataba de zafarse pero no podía, hasta que Ash le ordena usar atactrueno, cosa que hace y destruye las raíces, aunque llevándose consigo a sus amigos, Jake aun aturdido (y achicharrado) le da las gracias, pero Ash, a pesar de estar también tostado, se pone de pie rápidamente y decidido dice "vamos Jake, no hay tiempo".

Aun en piyamas pero con los zapatos puestos Ash irrumpe en la habitación de las chicas pero no las encontró, solamente sus cosas, en especial sus pokebolas, Ash no duda en tomar todo y seguir su búsqueda.

Ash: ¡debemos encontrar a las chicas y largarnos de aquí!

Jake: ¡pero donde las encontramos!

Ash: ¡no lo sé pero es mejor que no hacer nada!

En ese momento las raíces volvieron a aparecer pero esta vez de forma agresiva con intención de atacarlos, pero Ash le pide a Pikachu destruirlos con sus rayos, cosa que hace pero aún seguían viniendo más, por lo que Ash llama a Honoby ordenando lanzallamas y junto con Pikachu destruyen las raíces, sin embargo más raíces aparecieron, para empeorar las cosas las mismas figuras sombrías que se llevaron a las chicas, estas comenzaron a tomar forma, resultando en pokemon fantasmas, la línea evolutiva de Gastly, la de Misdreavus, Banette, duskull, Trevenant y Gourgeist, estos últimos siendo la razón de las raíces pues habían usado hierba lazo.

Ash: pokemon fantasma

Jake: ellos son los responsables… pero ¿Por qué?

Ash: ahora eso no importa, lo importante es encontrar a las chicas

Jake: parece que no nos la van a poner fácil – dijo sosteniendo sus pokebolas -

Ash: entonces lucharemos.

Los chicos sacan a sus pokemon, incluyendo a los de las chicas, los pokemon fantasma atacan y los muchachos responden la agresión… mientras tanto en la misteriosa cueva, Serena estaba despertando, cuando se da cuenta de que estaba atada brazos arriba suspendida en un pilar, se horroriza al ver todo el lugar macabramente ambientado y encuentra a Honey alejada a su izquierda igualmente cautiva, Serena la llama para despertarla, cuando lo hace lógicamente su reacción fue de miedo.

Honey: ¡KYAAAAAA, QUE ESTA PASANDO, QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Serena: ¡Honey, Tranquila!

Honey: ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, ESTOY MUERTA DE MIEDO, QUIERO IRME DE ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR, QUIERO IR A CASA!

Serena: me pregunto dónde estarán los demás

Lucrecia: pues, yo estoy aquí – dijo con una sonrisa inquietante

Serena: Lucrecia… espera… ¿tú nos hiciste eso?

Honey: pero ¿Por qué?

Lucrecia simplemente comenzó a reír entre dientes para luego aumentar su risa poco a poco hasta reír descaradamente… de vuelta con Ash y Jake, sus pokemon comenzaban a dominar el campo de batalla, los fantasmas ya no podían con el gran poder de sus enemigos, Ash no pierde el tiempo y usa el vínculo con Greninja, extendiendo más la ventaja, los pokemon fantasma resignados comenzaron a huir, con el vínculo, a Ash se le ocurrio la idea de usar la supervisión de Greninja para encontrar a las féminas, sin embargo, grande fue la sorpresa de que dicha habilidad no funcionaba, prácticamente no veía señal alguna.

Ash: que pasa, no lo entiendo

Jake: que sucede, Ash

Ash: no logro ver nada con la supervisión de Greninja… así no podremos encontrarla

En ese momento vieron a un Banette arrastrándose de dolor y asustado tratando de alejarse… -"entonces tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja manera"- dijo Jake, Banette seguía arrastrándose pero unos pies lo detuvieron, al mirar hacia arriba vio a un Psyfrog, una mega lopunny tronándose los nudillos, un Pancham golpeado su puño y una Braixen posando con una antorcha en su mano, de repente sintió a alguien detrás suyo, ahí estaban el resto de los pokemon y el par de humanos, –"comienza a hablar"- dijo el explorador… mientras tanto en la cueva un rayo de luz lunar entro por el tragaluz dirigiéndose hacia la gema que se encontraba en medio de las féminas, Lucrecia contemplaba dicho espectáculo cuando de repente la entrada explota, nuestros héroes llegaron a salvar el día, grande fue la sorpresa al ver quien era la responsable de todo, el Banette al que habían "interrogado", los había guiado, este sale corriendo hacia Lucrecia pero en ese momento sus ojos brillas y levanta la mano atrapando al pokemon fantasma y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared lastimándolo por completo.

Ash: ¡por qué hiciste eso!

Lucrecia: merecía ser castigado, un pokemon así de inútil no merece mi perdón

Jake: ¡que es todo esto… quien eres… que eres!

Ash: y que piensas hacer con ellas

Lucrecia: soy una bruja, una bruja que ha vivido más de 200 años… y lo que pienso hacer con ellas es absorber su juventud para seguir siendo bella e inmortal

Ash: ¿su juventud?

Serena: ¿somos tu sacrificio?

Lucrecia: sí, creo que ese es el término correcto… cada vez que la luna se torna roja como la sangre, es mi oportunidad de absorber la juventud de las mujeres, de esa forma logro conservar mi longevidad, cuando el rayo rojo toque la gema, este absorberá la juventud de sus amigas y será transferida a mí a través de mi collar

Ash: y que pasara con ellas

Lucrecia: desafortunadamente para ellas quedaran tan secas como una pasa que no resistirán seguir con vida por mucho tiempo.

Serena: ¡¿moriremos?!

Honey: ¡NOOO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIEROOO! – dijo llorando de forma graciosa –

Ash: no te lo vamos a permitir

Lucrecia: porque insistes en salvar a estas niñas, cuando puedes servirle a una mujer… que dices, Ash

Ash: ¡por supuesto que no, ellas son mucho, mucho más valiosas y jamás dejaría que sufrieran un destino tan horrible!

Lucrecia: Hmph… y que hay de ti, Jake… ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo a jugar?

Jake: muy tentador… pero paso sin ver, tonta – dijo con sarcasmo -

Lucrecia: tsh tsh tsh… hay algo que deben saber de mi… ¡NUNCA ACEPTO UN "NO" POR RESPUESTAS, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Al decir eso ultimo su rostro adopto la forma de la conocida Hex maniac, la desquiciada personaje de los juegos, en ese momento 3 pokebolas aparecieron repentinamente y de ellas salieron un Dusknoir, un Cofagrigus y un Chandelure, la bruja ordena bola sombra y los tres disparan, Ash decide interceptarlos con electrobola, Jake ordena ataque centrado a Lopunny y a Psyfrog bola sombra, el impacto de los ataques crea humo, Ash decide aprovechar y envía a Greninja a través de este pero antes de acercarse a las chicas más raíces salieron de la nada, apareciendo un par de Gourgeist y Trevenant como última línea de defensa. Ash intenta quitarlos con lanzallamas de Honoby y Braixen, pero el Chandelure se interpuso recibiendo el fuego, aun así no le paso nada, al contrario, termino absorbiendo el fuego, básicamente la habilidad absorbe fuego, entonces su cuerpo libera algo de fuego oscuro para después disparar una llamarada oscura directo a los pokemon de fuego, Jake le ordena a Psyfrog usar protección, creando una gran barrera de energia, sin embargo la habilidad de Chandelure no solo reduce el daño de un ataque tipo fuego, sino que aumenta su propio ataque tipo fuego después de absorberlo, así que la llamarada fue muy potente para poder hacerles daño a los 3 pokemon y dejarlos malheridos en el suelo, para empeorar las cosas la luz finalmente toca la gema, de los pilares donde las féminas estaban colgadas símbolos comienzan a brillar y ellas fueron rodeadas de energía roja, ellas comenzaron a sufrir mientras la energía roja que emanaba de ellas se dirigía a la gema y posteriormente un rayo fue disparado de esta hacia el collar de Lucrecia, la bruja es rodeada de energía roja recibiendo la energía vital de sus víctimas quienes comenzaban a arrugarse y verse flacas y viejas (como en pokemon sol y luna), todos estaban impactados por los horrores que presenciaban, Floritta al ver esto comenzaba a entristecerse, quería llorar y no era la única, Hileaf al ver a su entrenadora en peligro grita a todo pulmón y con llanto corre hacia ella para intentar salvarla, pero Lucrecia simplemente le ordena a Chandelure usar llamarada, el pokemon estaba a punto de dispararle pero increíblemente Hileaf con toda su fuerza y todo su coraje usa latigo cepa y atrapa a Chandelure haciendo que apunte a sus dos compañeros fantasmas y les dispare directamente haciéndoles daño, pero para no dejar nada a la suerte Ash le ordena a Pancham y a Sylveon usar pulso oscuro y viento de hada, terminando con ellos de una buena vez. Lucrecia aún no había terminado y le ordena a los planta/fantasma detenerlos como sea, Ash le pide a Birdhoe viento cortante haciéndoles daño… -"¡deténganlos, inútiles!"- exclamo la bruja, los pokemon atacan con bola sombra pero Jake le ordena a Lopunny que se los regrese, la conejita hace uso de sus habilidades de tipo lucha y con varios golpes y patadas se los devuelve, derrotándolos por completo, sin nadie que estorbara, Ash ordena a Greninja shuriken de agua para liberarlas, una vez hecho Ash corre hacia Serena atrapándola antes de tocar el suelo, del mismo modo que Jake con Honey, sin embargo sus aspectos no daban buena pinta, Serena dice el nombre de su amado mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Ash no sabía qué hacer, trataba de no llorar pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, todos los pokemon no podían creer lo que veian, la tristeza se dibujaba en sus rostros.

Jake: vamos linda, resiste

Honey: sabía que era una mala idea salir de casa – dijo moribunda –

Jake: no hables así, vas a estar bien, se fuerte, eres una chica fuerte

Ash: resistan por favor, encontraremos la manera de salvarlas – dijo Ash aguantando el llanto -

Lucrecia: es muy tarde… ya tengo lo que quería… pueden resistirse todo lo que quieran, pero lo máximo que podrán llegar a vivir serán 2 días cuando mucho; acéptenlo… perdieron

Ash se puso de pie mientras cargaba a su novia, Pikachu y Greninja hicieron lo mismo, estaban realmente enfadados… -"tu… tú vas a pagar por esto… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HICISTE!"- grito furico, a la vez que Pikachi y especialmente Greninja, se rodeaban de su elemento, el torbellino de agua de Greninja estaba rosando la gema, Lucrecia al ver esto no pudo evitar asustarse.

Lucrecia: ¡NO, DETENGANSE, NO SABEN LO QUE HACEN, LA LUZ DE LA LUNA AUN LA ESTA ALIMENTANDO!

Jake: ¡si tan solo te importa esa estúpida roca, entonces no tendremos consideración!

Ash: ¡PIKACHU, GRENINJA… DESTRUYANLO!

Llenos de ira ambos pokemon saltan para destruir la piedra maligna, Pikachu prepara una cola de hierro bien cargada de electricidad, Greninda agranda su shuriken de agua y junto con el roedor caen en picada de forma salvaje, desesperada Lucrecia usa sus poderes mentales alimentado por su collar para arrojarles cosas pero es atacada por el resto de los pokemon que no estaban realmente contento, lastimándola en el proceso, pero aun consiente solo para ver como el raton y la rana ninja finalmente impactaban en la gema rompiéndola, debido al daño la energía que contenía comenzó a salirse fuera de control, lanzando rayos por todos lados, los chicos huyen del lugar y Lucrecia intentaba hacer lo mismo pero debido a las heridas del último ataque su reacción fue muy lenta, al grado de que fue alcanzada por uno de esos rayos hiriéndola aún más, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba solamente pudo mirar hacia donde estaba la gema, con terror en sus ojos, la energía se estaba acrecentando, haciéndose más inestable, la radiación la rodeo haciendo que gritara, mientras Ash y compañía lograron salir de la casa solo para ver como esta explotaba por la energía roja maligna, poniéndole fin a su pesadilla… sin embargo, no era una gran victoria, pues las chicas no se habían recuperado, ellas estaban inconscientes por la falta de energía, lógicamente todos, en especial los chicos, estaban desanimados.

Jake: ¿y ahora?…

Ash: …no lo se

Jake: ¿crees que podamos… ayudarlas?

Ash: …

Jake: ¿Ash?

Ash: ¡no lo sé! – Dijo rompiendo en llanto – no sé qué hacer… como puedo ayudarla… como se lo diré a su madre.

La frustración e impotencia del azabache fueron tan grandes que Jake no pudo evitar sentirse igual, todos se sentían tristes e impotentes, los pequeños tipo planta no aguantaban las ganas de llorar… y para empeorar la situación se escuchó un gran grito femenino pero demoniaco, de repente una gigantesca figura oscura y ojos y boca color rojo sangre apareció de los escombros de la casa, esta tenia forma de la bruja y estaba realmente furiosa, nuestros héroes obviamente se asustaron pero era más su rabia que su miedo… -"¡ACABEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON ESA MALDITA!"- grito el explorador, todos los pokemon atacaron con todo su poder, pero la criatura disparo un rayo rojo de su boca que supero fácilmente el ataque combinado dirigiéndose hacia nuestros héroes, quienes solamente se paralizaron del miedo recibiendo el poderoso ataque.

Entonces Ash despierta de golpe de su bolsa de dormir totalmente agitado y comenzó a mirar alrededor, estaban dentro de una cueva y vio a los demás quienes también estaban despiertos totalmente agitados pero bien, Ash vio a Serena que estaba bien y la llamo, su novia lo ve y lo abraza casi llorando.

Ash: ¡¿Serena, estas bien!?

Serena: ¡no lo sé, se supone que estaba moribunda!… como me veo Ash

Ash comienza a revisarla mientras Serena seguía asustada y sonrojada viendo que no tenía nada solamente respondió más calmado "luces tan fabulosa como siempre", las palabras sonrojaron y tranquilizaron a la peli miel quien solo se limitó a abrazarlo, todos los pokemon se encontraban fuera de sus pokebolas tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Honey: que fue lo que pasó

Jake: no lo sé, no entiendo nada… ¿pasamos toda la noche es esta cueva?

Honey: así parece

En ese momento los pequeños plantita comenzaron a llorar y corrieron a los brazos de sus entrenadores, siendo recibidos con abrazos como niños pequeños con sus padres, estos los consolaban diciendo que no había pasado nada y que todo estaba bien ahora, el resto de pokemon se dirigió a sus entrenadores contentos, algunos casi llorando de que todo estaba bien, entonces Pikachu recordó algo, en una roca estaba la laptop de Honey y al abrirla vio la portada digital de una película donde estaba la casa grande, la luna roja y la bruja en ella, el título de la película era "la bruja maniática"

Honey: entonces… ¿todo fue un mal sueño?

Ash: eso parece

Jake: creo que el ver la película nos produjo pesadillas… cielos, esa bruja estaba loca, hermano

Ash: si, creí que ahora nos había liquidado con ese rayo mortal

Serena: un momento, algo no tiene sentido… como es que todos soñamos exactamente lo mismo

Dicha pregunta tenia total sentido, cosa que puso pensantes a todos, pero en ese momento Greninja se percató de algo, llamando la atención de su entrenador, preguntándole si pasaba algo… en ese momento todos salieron de la cueva y vieron a un Darkrai sobrevolar el lugar.

Ash: ¿un Darkrai?

Jake: eso lo explica todo

Serena: a que te refieres

Honey: Darkrai es el pokemon pesadilla, cuando él está cerca las personas tienden a tener pesadillas

Jake: y ya que todos vimos la misma película de terror, eso explica el por qué todos soñamos lo mismo.

Honey: es tu culpa por convencernos de ver esa película – dijo indignada –

Jake: está bien, fue mi culpa, lo acepto, aprendí la lección… de ahora en adelante veremos películas más agradables como "las aventuras del travieso Teddiursa", ¿verdad, chiquita?

La pequeña pokemon asintió con una dulce sonrisa, mientras todos veían con optimismo el nuevo día que había comenzado.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
